Sakura Musim Dingin
by 7 Gold
Summary: Mana yang lebih penting? Orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang kau sayangi? Lalu mana yang lebih berharga Sahabat atau orang yang kau cintai? Jika kau sudah memilihnya bisakah kau tetap bertahan dan berbahagia dengan pilihanmu? Sementara hatimu semakin layu dan membeku bahkan mati?
1. Chapter 1

**SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN**

.

.

.

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

' _Ckiiiiittt...!'_

 _'BRAAAAKK...! BRAAAK...!'_

 _'DUAAAARRR...!'_

Suara ledakan yang cukup keras itu terdengar disepanjang jalanan pinggir kota yang sangat sepi. Udara malam yang dingin seketika berubah menjadi hangat karna kobaran api yang berasal dari sebuah mobil yang baru saja meledak karna menabrak pembatas jalan.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang baru saja selamat dari maut itu hanya bisa memandang kabur mobil yang dikendarainya beberapa saat lalu, sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan seringai iblis yang terlukis diwajahnya.

"K-Kau.. T-Ta...piihh.. K-kena..pa..?" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri karna benturan keras yang diterimanya.

~OoOoO~

"Dimana dia?! Dimana putriku?!" teriakan super nyaring itu menggema diseluruh koridor rumah sakit, seorang wanita paruh baya memandang nanar seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang sedang duduk termenung dalam ruang tunggu

" _Baa-san_?" panggil pemuda itu pada wanita yang masih berlari menuju dirinya

"G-Garaa?! Dimana dia? Dimana putriku? Bagaimana keadaannya, Gaara?!" pertanyaan bertubi-tubipun dilontarkan oleh wanita paruh baya bermata emerald

"Tenanglah, Mebuki. Kita sedang berada dirumah sakit sekarang, jangan membuat kegaduhan seperti ini" seorang lelaki paruh baya yang datang dari belakang wanita itu mencoba menenangkan sang istri yang sedang kalap ini

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Sementara putriku sedang memperjuangkan nyawanya!" bentak wanita itu membuat sang suami hanya bisa menghela nafas

" _Ojii-san_ benar, _baa-san_. Tenanglah, karna Sakura sedang ditangani oleh dokter saat ini" pemuda berambut merah bata itupun mulai mengangkat suaranya

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Gaara? Ada apa dengannya?" bisik wanita paruh baya itu disela-sela isak tangisnya

"Aku..."

' _Krieet'_ ucapan Gaara terpotong begitu saja ketika pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang, mata coklat madunya menatap ketiga orang yang masih berdiri didepan ruang operasi itu

"B-Bagaimana keadaan putriku?" tanya Mebuki, wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang menunggu jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh wanita dihadapannya

"Gadis itu sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya" raut wajah tegang itu sudah berubah menjadi pancaran kelegaan saat ini

"Tapi dia harus berjuang melewati masa komanya" dan kalimat terakhir yang diberikan oleh dokter wanita itu membuat ketiga orang yang masih berdiri dihadapannya seperti tersambar petir

~OoOoO~

Sang mentari mulai bergerak naik secara perlahan, sinarnya yang menghangatkan berhasil membangunkan sebagian dunia yang terkena cahayanya. Sinar itu juga mulai menerobos masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat sunyi dan sepi, hanya bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung yang mendominasi diruangan ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Mata blue ocean miliknya memandang sendu seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang tertidur lelap –setidaknya seperti itulah gadis itu terlihat– walaupun semua orang yang ada dirumah sakit ini tau kalau gadis itu sedang koma.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah gadis yang masih bergeming semenjak kedatangannya. Luka lebam dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya berhasil membuat pemuda itu meringis. Sudah seminggu lamanya sejak gadis itu selamat dari kecelakaan maut yang membuatnya menjadi tidak sadarkan diri sekarang. Dan sudah selama itu pula tidak ada kemajuan berarti darinya.

"Naruto?" panggilan seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk berhasil mengagetkannya

"Yo, Gaara" sahutnya sembari memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnya

"Datang untuk menjenguknya, eh?" tanya Gaara, sembari berjalan mendekat keranjang gadis itu

"Tentu saja" tatapan mata sebiru laut itu kini sudah beralih kembali pada gadis yang masih terbaring diranjangnya

"Aku cukup terkejut karna melihatmu ada disini. Bagaimana kabar perusahaanmu di Paris? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih ada disana sekarang?" sambung Gaara sembari menaruh sebuket mawar putih pada vas bunga yang ada diruangan itu

"Ya, aku meninggalkan semua itu ketika mendengar kabar mengenai Sakura- _chan_. Jadi? Bagaimana keadaannya, Gaara? Bagaimana... ini bisa terjadi?" sambung pemuda itu

"4 tulang rusuknya retak. Tulang lengan kiri atas dan tulang kaki kanannya juga patah. Lalu sisanya adalah luka lebam seperti yang kau lihat" sahutnya sembari memandang sendu gadis yang terlihat seperti sedang tertidur jika saja tidak ada selang selang yang menempel pada tubuhnya

"Karna mobilnya terbakar hangus, pihak kepolisian jadi sulit untuk melacak apakah ada penyebab lain yang menyebabkan kecelakaan ini terjadi. Dan untuk sementara ini, pihak kepolisian masih memeriksa apakah ini murni kecelakaan atau ada pihak lain yang mensabotase kecelakaan ini" dan jawaban Gaara berhasil membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu

"Aku masih belum bisa memberikan penjelasan, selama dugaan yang kumiliki ini belum mendapatkan bukti yang jelas" sahut Gaara membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa

"Apakah.. kau masih mencintainya?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung

"Kau tau apa maksudku, Naruto" sahutnya, membuat Naruto kembali menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya

"Aku... sudah lama berhenti mengejarnya, Gaara" sahut pemuda itu, tatapannya seketika berubah menjadi lembut "Karna aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai adik kecilku. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan seorang gadis yang sangat aku cintai" lanjut Naruto

"Bagiku dia adalah segalanya. Dan perasaan itu akan selalu ada untuknya, Naruto. Tapi baik kau ataupun aku juga tahu kalau gadis yang ada dihadapanku ini hanya mencintai pemuda itu"

"Pemuda itu, ya?" gumam Naruto matanya beralih menatap langit-langit ruang rawat itu "Apakah kau sudah memberitahukan mengenai keadaan Sakura- _chan_ padanya?" sambung Naruto

"Aku tidak yakin akan memberitahukan hal ini padanya, karna kita berdua pun tau bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu" sahut Gaara sembari menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah beralih kembali memandang Sakura

"Tapi aku sangat yakin, kalau saat ini dia sedang tidak terkena amnesia. Dia pasti sudah berada disini dengan wajah dan baju yang sangat kusut karna terus-terusan menunggu Sakura- _chan_ " kekeh Naruto sedikit melunakkan suasana kesedihan yang menguap diruang rawat ini

"Haha kau benar" sahut Gaara

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit sekarang" kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto sukses membuat Gaara bingung

Dan seperti tau kebingungan yang sedang melanda pemuda Sabaku ini akhirnya Naruto kembali angkat bicara "Aku akan mengunjungi pemuda itu, karna kudengar dia sudah kembali ke Konoha 3 hari lalu" lanjutnya

"Begitukah? Baiklah aku titip salam untuknya" sahut Gaara

"Dan jaga dia untukku, Gaara. Karna bagiku Sakura adalah adik kecilku yang sangat berharga" sahut Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat itu

"Adik kecil, eh? Bahkan setelah selama ini kau tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan itu, Naruto" bisik Gaara entah pada siapa

~OoOoO~

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang sangat menghanyutkan itu sedang berjalan dengan santai dikoridor rumahnya yang terbilang sangat luas dan mewah. Cuaca siang ini di Konoha terbilang sangat terik, namun hal ini tidak menyurutkan niat sang pemuda itu untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dia melewati kamar sang adik yang terbuka lebar.

"Sedang melamunkan sesuatu, eh?" suara bariton pemuda itu yang berdiri diambang pintu berhasil mengagetkan pemuda lain yang sedang duduk termenung dipinggir ranjang King size miliknya

"Itachi-nii..?" panggilnya

"Ada apa? apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sembari berjalan mendekati sang adik yang sudah kembali menatap sesuatu yang ada digenggaman tangannya

"Apakah kau mengenal mereka?" tanya pemuda itu, pandangannya tidak beralih sedikitpun dari sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan rapih

"Darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?" tanya Itachi sedikit terkejut, karna setahunya Sasuke tidak pernah membingkai fotonya dengan siapapun kecuali foto dia dengan keluarganya dan juga 'gadis itu'

"Foto ini terjatuh ketika aku mengambil baju didalam lemari tadi" sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto yang masih digenggamnya

"Mereka adalah sahabatmu sejak kecil" sahut Itachi sembari mendudukkan dirinya disebelah sang adik

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa saja mereka?" tanya Sasuke, matanya memandang penuh harap pada sang kakak, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dia lakukan bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali

Dan hal itu cukup membuat Itachi terkekeh melihat ekspresi sang adik seperti seorang anak kecil yang berharap dibelikan sebuah permen oleh ayahnya.

"Kau lihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang berdiri disebelah kananmu? Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah Sahabatmu sejak kecil, kalian bahkan sangat akrab dan kalian juga selalu masuk kesekolah yang sama. Ditambah lagi orangtuanya adalah relasi bisnis _Tou-san_

Lalu pemuda yang berdiri disebelah kanan Naruto adalah Hyuuga Neji. Dia adalah temanmu sejak SD. Kemudian yang berdiri disebelah Neji adalah Nara Shikamaru. Dia juga merupakan temanmu sejak SD dan merupakan pewaris sah dari Nara Group. Kau selalu menyebutnya rusa pemalas karna hobinya yang selalu tidur dalam situasi apapun.

Kemudian pemuda yang berdiri disebelah kirimu adalah Inuzuka Kiba, dia adalah temanmu sejak SMP, aku tidak tau seberapa dekat kau dengannya. Tapi yang jelas dia adalah teman yang sangat solid.

Dan yang berdiri disebelah kirinya adalah Sabaku Gaara. Gaara adalah temanmu sejak masuk SMA hingga Kuliah. Dia juga merupakan sahabat dan rival sejatimu. Seperti halnya hubunganmu dengan Naruto yang terkadang suka bertengkar atau memperebutkan sesuatu, begitupula hubunganmu dengannya.

Kau selalu tidak pernah mau kalah darinya, mulai dari bersaing dalam bidang olahraga, seni, pelajaran bahkan percintaan" jelas Itachi panjang lebar

"Nee, Itachi nii..?" mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sasuke, sontak membuat Itachi menoleh kearahnya

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi setelah beberapa menit menunggu sang adik untuk membuka mulut

"Apakah aku memiliki kekasih?" pertanyaan itu sedikit membuat Itachi terkejut dan kebingungan

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau punya, dia adalah gadis yang sekarang sedang ada di London, dan akan menjadi tunanganmu bulan dep–"

"Bukan dia" potong Sasuke membuat Itachi semakin kebingungan

"Maksudku adalah gadis yang aku cintai. Gadis yang benar-benar aku cintai" lirihnya membuat Itachi menahan nafasnya selama beberapa saat

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Itachi sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, membuat Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya

"Apakah aku memiliki kekasih sebelum aku pergi ke London 3 tahun lalu?" tanya Sasuke, kembali membuat Itachi menahan nafasnya *Jangan lama-lama nahan nafas Itachi- _kun_ , ntar kalo kamu kekurangan oksigen bisa gawat-_-*

"Apakah aku mencintainya?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menatap onyx yang serupa dengan miliknya dan Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Itachi jadi salah tingkah

"Aku tidak tau mengenai hal itu. Karna kau sendiri pun tau kan kalau sudah 4 tahun aku berada di London. Jadi aku tidak tau siapa kekasihmu sebelum berangkah ke London" sahut Itachi, ada nada kebohongan disana dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu

"Begitukah..?" ulangnya dengan nada sendu

"Kau bilang aku dan Gaara adalah rival sejati karna selalu bersaing dalam segala hal termasuk percintaan" Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Itachi terkejut dan sedikit menegang

"Lalu siapa gadis itu?" Itachi seperti terkena sebuah sambaran petir disiang bolong, keringat dingin meluncur dengan bebas melewati pelipis matanya

"D-Dia adalah sahabatmu sejak kecil" sahut Itachi berusaha mengulur waktu untuk mencari topik lain yang bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan ini

"Lalu siapa namanya? Apakah gadis itu adalah gadis yang menjadi kekasihku dulu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan wajah Itachi yang mulai memucat

"Sudah ku bilangkan, aku tidak tau mengenai hal itu" dusta pemuda itu

"Lalu siapa namanya?" ulang Sasuke, mecoba sabar dengan sang kakak yang sedang berbelit-belit ini

"N-namanya adalah Sa–"

"Sasuke- _kun_...?!" panggilan nyaring yang berasal dari ambang pintu berhasil membuat kedua pemuda tampan berdarah Uchiha itu menoleh

" _Kaa-chan_..?" gumam Itachi dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus lega

"Hn. Ada apa _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya

"Ada tamu untukmu" sahutnya sembari tersenyum lembut

"Tamu?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengernyitkan alisnya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi akhirnya pemuda itupun bangkit dan segera menemui siapa tamu yang dimaksud nyonya Uchiha itu

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang tamu yang ada dilantai 1. Langkahnya semakin dekat dan semakin dekat membuat perasaan penasaran semakin membeludak keluar namun tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya itu.

Dan ketika dia sampai diruang tamu, orang yang sedang ditunggunya itu menoleh dengan memberikan senyum lebarnya pada Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Yo, Sasuke! Lama tidak jumpa" ucapnya dengan bersemangat

.

.

.

Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearah seorang pemuda lain yang sedang duduk di kursi tamu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" sambutnya ketika bungsu Uchiha itu duduk tepat dihadapannya

"Kau... Uzumaki Naruto, benar?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah yang berusaha mengingat sesuatu

"Kau... mengingatku?" tanya pemuda itu terkejut ketika Sasuke menyebutkan namanya

"Tidak" sahutnya membuat kekecewaan tercetak jelas diwajah pemuda Uzumaki ini

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku kalau kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Naruto dengan bingung

"Tadi Itachi _nii_ sempat menceritakan siapa saja teman yang dekat denganku dulu" sahutnya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Naruto

"Oh ya aku datang kemari bukan hanya untuk menjengukmu. Tapi juga ingin memberitahukan sesuatu" ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya

"Ini mengenai Sakura- _chan_ " sahutnya

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke merasakan nyeri hebat menerjang kepalanya. Membuatnya terasa berdenyut denyut. Wajahnya seketika itu juga memucat dengan keringat dingin yang mulai turun melewati sisi wajahnya.

"Oy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto panik, ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah pucat dari lahir kini bertambah semakin pucat

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya ketika rasa nyeri itu perlahan mulai bisa diatas sendiri

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto, karna jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya ini sangat tidak meyakinkan

"Iya, Naruto. Jadi? Ada apa dengan gadis yang kau sebutkan namanya tadi?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya sudah kembali menjadi datar walaupun kepalanya masih sedikit terasa nyeri

"Mungkin kau tidak mengingatnya. Dan mengingat bagaimana sifatmu dulu pada orang yang tidak kau kenal, ada kemungkinan juga kau tidak akan perduli pada apa yang akan aku sampaikan ini mengenai Sakura- _chan_. Tapi karna kau juga sahabat baiknya maka aku perlu memberitahukan ini" sahut Naruto panjang lebar

"Seminggu yang lalu Sakura- _chan_ mengalami kecelakaan mobil" lanjutnya sembari menatap mantap onyx milik Sasuke

' _Deg'_

Sasuke merasa dadanya seperti terhantam sesuatu yang sangat keras, membuat dadanya terasa sesak ketika mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Naruto. Sasuke sempat bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Kenapa dia merasa sangat sedih ketika medengar hal ini. Dan lagi, siapa Sakura ini? Siapa gadis itu? Dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan gadis itu?

' _PRAAANGG..!'_ suara benda kaca yang jatuh menyentuh lantai itu berhasil membuat Naruto terkejut dan Sasuke seperti kembali ditarik keluar dari lamunannya

"A-apa.. yang baru saja kau ucapkan.. Naruto?" tanya Mikoto yang saat ini sedang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat pucat sementara matanya menatap nanar Naruto yang memasang wajah terkejut

"Mikoto _baa-san_..?" panggil Naruto

"BERITAHU AKU! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN?!" seketika nada bicara nyonya Uchiha ini meninggi, membuat Itachi yang semula berada di dapur segera berlari dan mendekati asal suara dengan wajah cemas

"Ada apa _kaa-san_? Kenapa _kaa-san_ berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Itachi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"Itachi _nii_..?" merasa namanya di panggil sulung Uchiha itupun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang memasang wajah terkejutnya

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi

"A-aku.."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Naruto. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Mikoto masih dengan wajah pucatnya

"Sakura?" Itachi membeo nama yang baru saja disebut oleh ibunya

"Te-tenanglah, _Baa-san_ " ucap Naruto dengan gugup

"Naruto benar, _Kaa-san_. Bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan kalau _Kaa-san_ memasang wajah seperti ini" Sasuke berusaha membuat sang ibu tenang

"Duduklah, _Kaa-san_. Agar Naruto bisa menjelaskan apa yang dia ucapkan " kemudian dengan perlahan Itachi membantu ibunya untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke

"Seminggu yang lalu Sakura- _chan_ mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Mobil yang dikendarainya meledak setelah menabrak pembatas jalan, dan karna kecelakaan itulah dia menjadi koma sekarang" ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat air mata sang nyonya Uchiha ini menetes dan membuat wajah Itachi memucat

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya Naruto?" tanya Itachi

"4 tulang rusuknya retak. Tulang lengan kiri atas dan tulang kaki kanannya juga patah. Lalu sisanya adalah luka lebam yang ada dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya" sahut Naruto membuat isak tangis Mikoto meledak

"Hiks... kenapa ini terjadi padamu, Sakura- _chan_.." gumam Mikoto disela isakkan tangisnya "Kita harus menjenguknya sekarang!" lanjut Mikoto sembari memandang tajam onyx milik Itachi

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita menunggu, _Tou-san_?" tanya Sasuke, membuat pandangan tajam itu beralih menatapnya

"Tidak. Aku mau menjenguknya sekarang!" sahutnya dengan tegas membuat Itachi menghela nafas panjang

Selalu saja seperti ini. Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Sakura seperti sudah menjadi prioritas utama bagi nyonya Uchiha ini. Bagaimana tidak? Baginya Sakura sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Ditambah lagi Haruno Mebuki yang merupakan ibu kandung dari gadis itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kita akan menjenguknya sekarang. Tapi setelah _Kaa-san_ berganti baju" dan tanpa menunggu apapun lagi nyonya Uchiha itu langsung melesat masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian

"Sebaiknya kau juga ikut, Sasuke. Karna dia adalah sahabatmu sejak kecil" titah Itachi dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya tubuh tegapnya menghilang diujung tangga menuju lantai 2

"Jadi? Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?" tanya Itachi setelah beberapa menit terdiam dengan suasana canggung

"Aku baik, Itachi _nii_. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku terkejut kau sudah kembali ke Konoha" sahut pemuda itu

"Aku juga baik. Yaa, aku juga pulang karna Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dengan keadaan seperti itu" sahutnya

"Sepertinya amnesia itu membuatnya menderita cukup parah ya" kekehnya berusaha mencairkan suasana kesedihan yang hampir menyelimuti ruangan ini

"Yaa, begitulah. Tiada hari tanpa melamun setiap kali aku melihatnya"

"Ne, Itachi nii.." panggil Naruto membuat sang empunya nama menoleh

"Apakah kau akan menceritakan masa lalu itu padanya?" lanjut Naruto, membuat Itachi seketika memasang wajah sendu

"Haruskah aku menceritakan masa lalu kelam itu? Lagipula Sasuke akan bertunangan bulan depan" sahutnya membuat Naruto terkejut dan langsung menatap nanar Uchiha bungsu dihadapannya

~OoOoO~

Suasana didalam ruangan serba putih itu begitu hening dan sepi. Tidak ada suara lain selain alat pendeteksi jantung yang dipasang pada seorang gadis yang belum memberikan kemajuan apapun sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Seorang wanita paruh baya bermata onyx itu menatap kosong gadis yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sebelah tangannya bergerak terangkat untuk mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Mebuki- _chan_? Kau tau kan kalau dia sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri" ucapnya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk dihadapannya, mata emeraldnya menatap penuh penyesalan pada wanita dihadapannya

" _Gomenne_ Mikoto- _chan_. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu cemas. Apalagi ku dengar keadaan Sasuke- _kun_ juga belum membaikkan?" sahutnya dengan hati-hati

"Sepertinya kita berada disituasi yang hampir sama ya" kekeh Mikoto berusaha mencairkan suasana

Sementara itu ketiga pemuda yang berbeda warna rambut itu seperti sedang tenggelam dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Jadi? Apakah kau sudah menyuruh pihak kepolisian untuk menangani ini, Gaara?" tanya pemuda berambut raven panjang yang diikat satu, mata onyxnya memandang serius pemuda berambut merah bata dihadapannya

"Sudah. Dan saat ini pihak kepolisian sedang menyelidikinya" sahut Gaara

"Ne, Itachi _nii_ " panggilan yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat orang yang dipanggilnya menoleh

"Dimana si Teme?" tanya pemuda itu ketika menyadari sosok bungsu Uchiha berambut bak pantat ayam itu tidak ada diruangan ini

"Dia ada diluar" sahut Itachi, membuat kedua pemuda dihadapannya mengernyitkan alisnya

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya" sahutnya sembari berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat itu

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup secara perlahan membuat seorang pemuda yang duduk diruang tunggu itu menoleh. Mata onyxnya memandang datar orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mau ikut untuk membeli kopi?" tanya pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto, sementara pemuda yang ditanyainya itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kedalam Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, saat ini kedua pemuda itu sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan dikantin ini

"Entahlah. Aku ragu untuk menemui gadis itu" sahutnya sembari memandang cappucino hangat yang ada dihadapannya

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?" tanya Naruto, membuat pemuda itu mendesah frustasi

"Entahlah" sahutnya dengan mata terpejam

"Oh ya, aku dengar kau akan bertunangan bulan depan?" tanya Naruto membuat pemuda dihadapannya memandang manik sebiru lautnya dengan datar

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada satupun diantara mereka yang membuka mulutnya. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tertegun

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" itulah yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" dan bukannya menjawab pemuda raven ini malah balik bertanya

"Aku hanya ingin tau" dusta pemuda itu, manik blue ocean miliknya dapat menangkap sorot kesenduan dalam tatapan datar onyx sekelam malam milik Sasuke

"Tentang apakah aku mencintai gadis itu atau tidak adalah urusanku dan kau tidak berhak ikut campur" sahut pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari posisinya

Namun belum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto sudah menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dongker dengan pita berwarna putih. Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit dengan tatapan bertanya yang dilayangkan olehnya pada Naruto.

Seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan yang tidak begitu terlihat diwajah datar sang Uchiha ini akhirnya Naruto kembali membuka mulut.

"5 hari lalu adalah ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya pemuda itu membuat Sasuke semakin menekuk alisnya "Jangan bingung seperti itu. Kau fikir berapa lama aku mengenalmu, eh?" lanjutnya membuat wajah sang Uchiha ini kembali datar

"Tapi kotak yang ada dihadapanmu itu bukan hadiah dariku. Itu adalah hadiah yang ingin diberikan oleh Sakura- _chan_ pada ulang tahunmu 5 hari yang lalu" sambungnya membuat keterkejutan sempat hinggap diwajah sang Uchiha bungsu itu walaupun hanya sebentar

"Ambillah. Aku tidak menginginkannya" sahut Sasuke dengan dingin. Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Naruto sangat kesal dan marah.

"Kau tidak berubah ya Sasuke. Walaupun sudah 3 tahun kau meninggalkan Konoha dan kembali dengan keadaan amnesia seperti ini. Kau boleh membuangnya ketika sampai dirumah nanti. Tapi setidaknya bawalah kotak ini pulang bersamamu" ucap Naruto kemudian beranjak untuk bangkit dari duduknya

"Ingatanmu memang sedang hilang sekarang dan hal itulah yang membuatmu tidak mengenali kami yang pernah berjuang bersamamu. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, walaupun kenangan dari masa lalumu sudah hilang tapi perasaanmu tidak akan pernah hilang dan berkurang baik dulu maupun sekarang" lanjutnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam menatap punggung Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh

~OoOoO~

Pemuda itu termenung disudut ruangan yang sangat gelap, sepi dan dingin. Tatapannya terlihat sangat kosong. Dia kehilangan segalanya. Dia kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sangat hidup. Disampingnya terdapat sebuah kotak besar yang terbuat dari baja. Setiap sisinya menampilkan 4 perasaan yang berbeda. Kebahagiaan, Kekecewaan, Kesedihan, dan Penyesalan.

Dia sudah berusaha untuk membuka kotak itu namun gagal, sampai akhirnya sebuah burung memberikan sebuah kunci berlapis emas yang bisa digunakannya untuk membuka kotak itu dan mengambil kembali segala sesuatu yang terkunci dalam kotak besar itu.

Namun ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu. Dia menjadi ragu dan bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana kalau apa yang ada didalam kotak itu tidak terlihat seperti apa yang diharapkannya? Bagaimana kalau semua yang pernah diambil dan terkunci didalam sana akan terasa berbeda ketika keluar nanti?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author Note:

Yeeeaaay! akhirnya Gold update fic baruuuu! *Girang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak* duuuh duh Gold kangen banget bikin fic baru :(

Sebenernya sih Gold ga berani apdet fic ini karna Gold belom nulis sampe beberapa chapter kedepan, tapi berhubung tangan Gold udah gatel buat apdet fic baru, jadilah fic ini Gold apdet. Hoho gimana minna-san? tertarik ga sama fic Gold yang ini?

Keep or Delete? Review yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

 _"5 hari lalu adalah ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya pemuda itu membuat Sasuke semakin menekuk alisnya "Jangan bingung seperti itu. Kau fikir berapa lama aku mengenalmu, eh?" lanjutnya membuat wajah sang Uchiha ini kembali datar_

 _"Tapi kotak yang ada dihadapanmu itu bukan hadiah dariku. Itu adalah hadiah yang ingin diberikan oleh Sakura-chan pada ulang tahunmu 5 hari yang lalu" sambungnya membuat keterkejutan sempat hinggap diwajah sang Uchiha bungsu itu walaupun hanya sebentar_

 _"Ambillah. Aku tidak menginginkannya" sahut Sasuke dengan dingin. Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Naruto sangat kesal dan marah._

 _"Kau tidak berubah ya Sasuke. Walaupun sudah 3 tahun kau meninggalkan Konoha dan kembali dengan keadaan amnesia seperti ini. Kau boleh membuangnya ketika sampai dirumah nanti. Tapi setidaknya bawalah kotak ini pulang bersamamu" ucap Naruto kemudian beranjak untuk bangkit dari duduknya_

 _"Ingatanmu memang sedang hilang sekarang dan hal itulah yang membuatmu tidak mengenali kami yang pernah berjuang bersamamu. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, walaupun kenangan dari masa lalumu sudah hilang tapi perasaanmu tidak akan pernah hilang dan berkurang baik dulu maupun sekarang" lanjutnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam menatap punggung Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh_

* * *

 **SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN**

.

.

.

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

"Bagaimana keadannya?" tanya seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat VIP itu, manik aquamarine miliknya memandang sedih gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu

"Masih belum ada perubahan" sahut seorang pemuda berambut merah bata

"Begitu.. kah?" gumam gadis itu

"Jangan seperti itu, Ino. Dia adalah gadis yang kuat. Dia pasti akan sangat marah jika tau kalau kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu di Paris dan langsung terbang ke Jepang hanya karna mendapat kabar mengenai dirinya" sahut pemuda itu berusaha menghibur gadis Yamanaka ini

"Dan aku akan mengatainya 'bodoh' karna sudah memarahi sahabat yang sedang mencemaskannya" kekeh Ino

"Dia sangat beruntung karna memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Ino" sahut pemuda itu sembari melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada Ino

"Dan dia juga sangat beruntung karna ada kau didekatnya, Gaara" sambungnya kemudian melemparkan senyuman manisnya pada Gaara

~OoOoO~

Pemuda bermata onyx itu sedang termenung didalam kamarnya yang didominasi warna biru. Matanya menerawang jauh pada langit-langit kamarnya. Helaan nafas panjang berulang kali keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang mampu membuat kaum hawa menjerit histeris.

Setelah menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya akhirnya pemuda itu bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang King size miliknya. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan akhirnya mata onyxnya menemukan jam dinding yang berdiri dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam itu menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Sudah 5 jam lamanya dia mencoba untuk tidur namun gagal.

Tanpa sengaja mata onyx pemuda itu menangkap sebuah kotak berwarna biru dongker dengan pita berwarna putih yang tadi diberikan oleh Naruto. Dan seketika itu juga semua obrolannya dengan Naruto kembali berputar bagaikan sebuah film.

Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itupun menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekati kotak itu kemudian membawanya kembali ke ranjang untuk dibuka.

Alisnya mengernyit. Kebingungan tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang biasanya datar ketika melihat apa yang ada didalam kotak itu. Dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan semua benda yang ada didalam kotak itu.

Sebuah _snow globe_ yang didalamnya terdapat pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Jika dilihat lebih jelas terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdansa dibawah pohon sakura itu. Setelah memperhatian _snow globe_ itu akhirnya Sasuke meletakkannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat benda itu menggelinding dan jatuh kebawah.

Dengan cepat Sasuke turun dari kasurnya dan mengambil benda itu. Beruntung sekali karna lantai dikamar Sasuke sudah dilapisi oleh karpet bludru yang sangat lebut dan tebal, sehingga _snow globe_ itu tidak pecah ketika terjatuh barusan.

Mata onyxnya menatap kembali _snow globe_ itu.

'Salju?' batin pemuda itu, sembari memperhatikan kembali benda yang ada ditangannya

"Kenapa ada salju? Bukankah seharusnya pohon sakura bersemi ketika musim semi? Tapi kenapa yang turun adalah... salju?" tanya pemuda itu, kemudian kembali meletakkan bola kaca itu dengan hati-hati dan menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh lagi

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pembongkarannya pada kotak itu. Alisnya kembali berkerut ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah syal rajutan berwarna merah dan sebuah surat. Dengan cepat pemuda Uchiha itupun membuka surat yang ditemukannya barusan.

~OoOoO~

Pagi pun beranjak. Sinar hangat sang mentari sudah menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah ruang rawat VIP yang ada dirumah sakit terkenal di Konoha itu. Sudah 3 hari sejak bungsu Uchiha itu datang ke rumah sakit ini. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu. Gadis yang membuatnya merasa aneh setiap kali ada yang menyebut namanya.

Mata onyxnya menatap penuh kasihan pada gadis yang 3 hari lalu tidak ingin ditemuinya. Berbagai macam selang yang melilit tubuhnya seperti sebuah alat bantu yang membantunya bertahan hidup. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang sang gadis. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi tirus sang gadis.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu? Siapa kau? Dan apa hubungan kita dulu?" gumam pemuda itu yang lebih kepada sebuah bisikan

 _'Kriiieett'_ suara pintu yang dibuka secara perlahan itu berhasil membuat pemuda Uchiha ini menoleh dan disanalah orang itu berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_..?" panggil gadis itu membuat bungsu Uchiha ini mengernyitkan alisnya

.

.

.

Suasana di cafe yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat sangat ramai, mengingat sekarang akan mendekati jam makan siang.

"Jadi kapan kau kembali?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang pada pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang memasang wajah datar miliknya

"Seminggu yang lalu" sahutnya dengan singkat

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Sasuke- _kun_ " kekeh gadis itu, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung

"Ino, kau bilang kau adalah sahabat dekat Sakura, benar?" tanya pemuda itu dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari gadis Yamanaka itu

"Kalau begitu kau taukan bagaimana hubunganku dengannya dulu? Bisa kau ceritakan?" ucapan Uchiha bungsu itu berhasil membuat wajah Ino menegang

"Dan kenapa kau sangat ingin tau mengenai hal itu, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Ino, mata aquamarine miliknya menatap sendu gelas jus yang ada dihadapannya

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin tahu" sahut pemuda itu, mata onyxnya kini beralih menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diluar kafe

 _'Bahkan setelah 3 tahun perasaan itu tetap tidak berkurang sedikitpun ya, Sasuke-kun_ ' batin Ino, kini matanya sudah beralih menatap siluet wajah Sasuke dari samping

"Jadi? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku? Semuanya!" perintah pemuda itu, onyxnya kini sudah kembali menatap Ino

Bermenit-menitpun berlalu tanpa ada pembicaraan berarti dari keduanya. Sasuke masih setia menatap Ino yang berulang kali menghela nafas tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Sakura..." satu kalimat itu berhasil mengurungkan niat sang Uchiha Sasuke untuk membuka mulutnya

~OoOoO~

Ruang kerja disebuah kantor itu terasa sangat sepi dan sunyi. Jam dinding di ruangan itu menunjukkan kalau jam makan siang sudah tiba. Namun baru saja lelaki ini akan beranjak untuk makan siang, seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sangat dia kenali masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Jadi? Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah kembali kesini?" tanya seorang lelaki yang duduk dikursi kebesarannya, sebuah seringai bak seorang iblis tercetak jelas diwajahnya

"Begitulah _"_ sahut seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri dengan tegap dihadapan lelaki itu

"Aku punya tugas baru untukmu, Genma" lanjut lelaki itu, membuat pria paruh baya dihadapannya menatap penuh perhatian lelaki itu

"Selidiki apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu disini. Untuk sementara ini tugasmu hanya itu. Sekarang pergilah" perintahnya dan langsung direspon dengan anggukan singkat dari Genma

"Kali ini kau pasti akan mati ditanganku, Uchiha Sasuke" gumam lelaki itu, seringai iblis itu kembali terpasang diwajahnya

~OoOoO~

Suasana dikamar bernuansa biru dongker itu sangat tenang dan damai. Namun tidak dengan suasana hati sang pemilik kamar.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tapi lampu kamar pemuda ini masih saja menyala dengan terang. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas sang pemilik kamar yang sedang duduk melamun dibawah kasur King size miliknya.

Secercah cahaya yang keluar melalui sela pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat itu berhasil membuat sang Uchiha sulung yang sedang berjalan dengan santai melewati kamar adiknya pun berhenti.

Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat bahwa adik kesayangannya belum juga beranjak menuju alam mimpi. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu kamar adiknya itu, dan disanalah dia berada. Duduk melamun dengan sebuah _snow globe_ yang ada ditangannya.

" _Knock.. Knock.. May i come in_?" tanya pemuda itu membuat sang adik mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengangguk singkat

Itachi sempat menahan nafasnya ketika melihat ekspresi yang dipasang oleh adik kesayangannya. Ekspresi yang sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Dengan gesit Itachi berjalan dan menghampiri sang adik yang sudah kembali menundukkan kepalanya,

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Itachi, ada nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya

"Kenapa... aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, _aniki_?" pertanyaan itu meluncur bersamaan dengan wajah Sasuke yang mendongak untuk melihat iris yang serupa dengan miliknya

"T-Tenanglah, Sasuke. Kau pasti akan mengingatnya suatu hari nanti" sahut Itachi sembari menepuk pundak Sasuke

"Tapi kapan? Aku.. merasa sangat hampa" mata onyx pemuda itu kembali beralih memandang _snow globe_ yang ada ditangannya

~OoOoO~

Sementara itu disisi lain seorang gadis sedang duduk termenung disebuah cafe yang biasa didatanginya bersama para sahabatnya. Jangan lupakan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang memperhatikan gadis itu dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Jadi? Dia menanyakannya padamu, Ino?" tanya pemuda itu dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari gadis dihadapannya

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi

Sesaat kemudian fikiran gadis itu melayang pada kejadian tadi siang. Kejadian saat dia berbincang dengan pemuda Uchiha itu

 _Flashback On_

 _"Sakura..."_

 _"Kau dan Sakura adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat. Kalian seperti sesuatu yang selalu melengkapi satu sama lain. Saling mendukung dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Ikatan itulah yang membuat kalian tidak pernah terpisahkan._

 _Apapun yang kau rasakan pasti Sakura juga merasakannya. Entah bagaimana tapi yang paling mengerti dirimu hanyalah gadis itu dan entah bagaimana juga gadis itu bisa tahan berada disamping pemuda dingin sepertimu selama bertahun tahun" kekeh Ino_

 _"Apakah kami pernah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat?" dan pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu sukses membuat Ino menegang_

 _"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun? T-tentu saja tidak" sahutnya dengan gugup dan hal itu cukup membuat bungsu Uchiha ini yakin kalau gadis dihadapannya sedang berbohong_

 _Kegugupan Ino semakin bertambah besar saat pemuda dihadapannya hanya diam dan memandang matanya dengan sorot mengintimidasi. Baru saja pemuda itu akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun dering handphone milik Ino sudah lebih dulu mengintrupsi perhatian mereka._

 _Dengan cepat Ino mengangkat panggilan itu dengan Sasuke yang terus saja menatap datar kearahnya. Lebih tepatnya menunggu. Ya pemuda itu menunggu Ino menyelesaikan panggilan itu dan melanjutkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ditanyakan olehnya._

 _Namun setelah Ino menutup panggilan itu, gadis Yamanaka ini langsung pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bergulat dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang berlarian dikepalanya._

 _Flashback Off_

"Jadi kau pergi meninggalkan dia sendiri di cafe itu?" tanya pemuda Uzumaki itu dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Ino

"Lebih baik kita tidak perlu mengingatkan masa lalu itu padanya" sambung Naruto membuat Ino menatap terkejut kearahnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino bingung

"Karna Sasuke akan segera bertunangan dengan gadis lain bulan depan dan beberapa minggu setelahnya dia akan melangsungkan pernikahan" sahutnya membuat wajah Ino menegang dan pucat

"T-Tunangan? Me-Menikah?" gumam Ino dengan wajah tidak percaya

"K-Kau pasti bohong" lanjutnya membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan memandang gadis Yamanaka dihadapannya

"Apakah wajahku menunjukkan kalau aku berbohong?" tanya pemuda itu membuat Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya

"T-tapi ekspresinya tadi menunjukkan kalau dia sangat ingin mengingat masa lalunya, Naruto! Harusnya kita membantu dia mengingat segalanya" bentak Ino, air mata mulai menganak sungai disudut mata aquamarine miliknya

"Walaupun itu membuat hatinya hancur dan hampir gila?" tanya Naruto membuat Ino kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan semua kebenarannya, Naruto? Kenapa kau malah memilih untuk memendamnya selama ini?" tanya Ino dengan nafas yang memburu menahan tangisnya

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau sanggup untuk menceritakan segalanya?" tanya Naruto membuat Ino terdiam "Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura- _chan_ dan aku tidak ingin mengingkarinya" lanjut pemuda Uzumaki itu

"Kau pasti masih ingatkan, bagaimana kacaunya gadis itu ketika dia harus mati-matian membuang jauh-jauh segala sesuatu mengenai Sasuke" dan ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat pandangan Ino menjadi nanar

Dia mengingatnya. Dengan sangat jelas. Bagaimana keadaan gadis Haruno itu ketika harus melepaskan apa yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau Sakura mengetahui hal ini? Sanggupkah kau mengatakan hal ini padanya?" tanya Ino membuat Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat

"Kenapa segalanya jadi serumit ini, Tuhan" isak Ino membuat Naruto memandang sendu cangkir kopi yang memantulkan bayangan wajah sendunya itu

~OoOoO~

Ruangan kamar itu tampak sunyi dan sepi. Helaan nafas frustasi kembali terdengar keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk termenung dipinggir ranjang king size miliknya. Ditangannya terdapat selembar foto yang dulu pernah diambilnya secara diam-diam.

Didalam foto itu terdapat potret sepasang remaja yang sedang berdansa ditengah hujan yang mengguyur dengan sangat deras. Kebahagiaan dengan sangat jelas terpancar dari wajah pasangan itu.

Ingatan pemuda bermata onyx ini kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika adik kesayangannya mengalami kecelakaan sehingga membuatnya koma selama 4 bulan.

 _Flashback On_

 _Sudah 4 hari semenjak gadis itu sampai di London. Dan sudah selama itu pula dia datang dan menunggui seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang koma karna kecelakaan yang dialaminya 5 hari yang lalu._

 _Gadis itu –Haruno Sakura– seperti biasa duduk disamping Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang rawat rumah sakit itu. Namun Itachi merasakan ada yang janggal dari gadis Haruno itu._

 _Dengan pelan dia mendekati gadis Haruno yang masih menatap sendu wajah rupawan bungsu Uchiha itu._

 _"Sakura-chan.." panggil Itachi sembari menepuk lembut bahu gadis yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit memucat karna terus menerus berada dirumah sakit dan menunggui Sasuke yang belum kunjung sadar dari komanya_

 _Dengan perlahan Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya untuk merespon panggilan dari Itachi._

 _"Apa kau sakit? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres denganmu" ucap Itachi membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Itachi nii" sahut Sakura kemudian kembali menatap sendu wajah Sasuke_

 _Itachi tau bahkan sangat sadar kalau gadis Haruno itu mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Karna bagi gadis itu apapun yang terjadi pada Sasuke seperti sudah menjadi prioritas utama untuknya._

 _"Tapi Sakura-chan, kau–"_

 _"Ne, Itachi-nii..." panggil Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Uchiha bungsu itu_

 _"Hari ini aku harus kembali ke Konoha" dan Ucapan sakura membuat Itachi mengerti alasan dibalik kejanggalan dari sikap Sakura_

 _"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Kalau Sasuke sudah sadar nanti aku pasti akan menghubungimu" sahut Itachi namun tidak mendapat respon apapun dari gadis Haruno itu_

 _"Ne, Itachi-nii. Kau bilang ada kemungkinan Sasuke mengalami amnesia karna benturan dari kecelakaan itu" sambung Sakura membuat Itachi tertegun dan menunggu apalagi yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis Haruno ini_

 _"Jika itu terjadi. Aku mohon, jangan buat dia mengingat segalanya mengenai diriku. Apapun yang menyangkut mengenai diriku, aku mohon untuk dibuang atau disembunyikan" lanjut gadis itu membuat Itachi tersentak dan mencengkram erat lengat gadis itu_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura?! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?!" tanya Itachi, namun nihil gadis dihadapannya tidak sedikitpun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menggubris perkataan Itachi_

 _"Kumohon... hiks... berjanjilah padaku! Berjanjilah.. hiks.. berjanjilah Itachi-nii..! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengungkitnya!" isak gadis itu sembari meremas telapak tangan Itachi dan perlahan mulai jatuh terduduk dihadapan Uchiha sulung itu_

 _Flashback Off_

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan alasannya padaku, Sakura?" gumam pemuda itu sebelah tangannya sudah mengepal dengan sangat kuat membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih

~OoOoO~

 _Seorang pemuda duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang bersemi. Tepat beberapa meter didepannya terdapat seorang gadis yang memakai dress selutut dengan lengan rendah berwarna putih sedang tertawa dan menari-nari._

 _Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tergerai dengan bebas tertiup begitu saja ketika angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu bergeming dan terpukau melihat pemandangan didepannya._

 _Bibir ranum yang terus saja menampilkan senyum kebahagiaan yang mampu membuat pemuda ini rela melakukan apapun agar bisa tetap melihat dan mempertahankan senyuman itu. Mata hijau emerald itu terus saja menampilkan sorot kelembutan yang membuat pemuda itu merasa sangat teduh bila ditatap langsung olehnya._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu menoleh kearah sang pemuda yang masih menikmati pemandangan dirinya itu. Sebelah tangannya melambai dan dengan suara lantang gadis itu berteriak._

 _"Sasuke-kuuuunn! Kemarilaaah!" teriaknya dengan ceria_

 _Namun baru saja pemuda itu akan beranjak dari tempatnya, sebuah mobil bergerak mendekat kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan menabrak pemuda itu dengan sangat keras._

.

.

.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." deru nafas memburu itu memecah keheningan dikamar megah ini

Keringat dingin mengalir dengan deras melalui sisi wajahnya yang rupawan. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Helaan nafas kelegaan dihembuskan begitu saja melalui bibir tipisnya.

"Itu tadi... apa?" gumam pemuda itu

.

.

.

Pagi semakin beranjak naik. Dan sang mentari semakin bersinar dengan sangat cerah, seolah-olah sinarnya mampu mengantarkan getaran semangat pada setiap makhluk hidup dibumi ini. Sinar mentari itu juga tak luput menyinari sebuah kamar yang sangat sunyi dan gelap.

Walaupun sang pemilik kamar sudah bangun dari tidurnya sejak tadi tapi dia tidak sedikitpun memiliki niat untuk bangkit dari kasurnya. Onyx sehitam jelaga yang sangat memabukkan itu terus saja menatap langit-langit kamarnya, fikirannya melayang jauh.

Mimpi yang baru saja dialaminnya seperti potongan film hitam putih yang terus berputar dalam otaknya. Suara tawa yang sempat hadir dalam mimpi itu selalu terngiang dalam fikiran bungsu Uchiha ini.

Setelah lama berfikir akhirnya bungsu Uchiha inipun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan segera melesat kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, mata emeraldnya menatap penuh harap pada seorang dokter cantik yang baru saja selesai memeriksakan keadaan Sakura.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia harus segera dirujuk ke Asklepios, sebuah kelinik ternama di Jerman. Benturan dikepalanya terlalu serius, aku akan menjamin dia mendapatkan penanganan terbaik disana"

 ** _Deg_**

"T-Tidak mungkin..." lirih wanita itu –Haruno Mebuki kembali terisak mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter cantik dihadapannya

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Karna bagi kami hanya dialah satu-satunya yang paling berharga" ucap suara tegas seorang pria paruh baya yang berada disamping wanita bermata emerald itu

"Baiklah aku akan membuat surat rujukan untuk Sakura. Gadis itu akan mendapatkan penanganan serius dari kenalanku yang merupakan dokter terbaik disana" ucapnya kemudian pamit untuk mengundurkan diri

Sementara itu tak jauh dari lorong dimana kamar Sakura berada, seorang pemuda sedang berdiri mematung. Wajahnya menatap kosong lantai berubin yang ada dibawahnya. Hatinya begitu mencelos mendengar kabar buruk yang baru saja disampaikan oleh dokter cantik yang beberapa saat lalu keluar dari kamar gadis musim semi itu.

~OoOoO~

Pemuda itu masih diam termenung dalam kegelapan yang semakin membuat dirinya merasa kosong. Sunyi, sepi, dan dingin. Hanya itulah yang menemani pemuda ini dalam kegelapan. Dia pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Perasaan yang dulu selalu mengelilinginya dan membuatnya terbiasa kini menjadi sangat menakutkan dan asing baginya.

Berulang kali dia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka kotak itu, namun berulang kali pula dia gagal karna seperti ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendekati kotak besar itu.

Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri, pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Berusaha untuk menajamkan pendengarannya. Detik demi detikpun berlalu, membuat sesuatu yang ditangkap indra pendengarannya semakin jelas terdengar.

Pemuda itu mengenalinya, suara itu. Suara musik terindah dalam hidupnya, sedang mengalun dengan lembut memanggil namanya. Namun ketika pemuda itu membuka matanya suara itu sudah hilang tanpa jejak. Meninggalkan pemuda ini kembali terpuruk dalam kegelapan yang pekat.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Area Author:

Akhirnyaaaaa Gold bisa ngelanjutin fanfic yang sempet terbengkalai iniiih~ Setelah beberapa hari kemarin sibuk mengurus gono-gini tentang perkuliahan. Maaf ya minna-san, bukannya Gold males buat nulis atau ngelanjutin fic ini tapi sekali lagi Gold perjelas kalau Gold jarang ada waktu :')

Seperti yang Gold bilang di Chapter 1 kalau fanfic ini belum jadi 50%, jadilah ceritanya ngaret dari jadwal yang sudah Gold tetapkan, yaitu update setiap seminggu sekali, Hohoho. Tapi tenang ajaa, Gold pasti bakal mentamatkan cerita ini. Gold akan usahain biar ga terlalu lama ngaretnya, hehehe.

Terimakasih buat yang udah meninggalkan review di Chapter 1, buat kalian yang udah nge Follow/Fav cerita ini dan tidak lupa pula para _'Silent riders'_. Gold sangat-sangat berterimakasih :) Karna Review dan dukungan kalian bikin Gold tetep semangat buat nerusin cerita ini sampai tamat :))

Oke deh sekian bacotan gajelas dari Gold. Jangan lupa untuk tetap meninggalkan review kalian setelah membaca cerita abal Gold yang ini yaaa :))

.

.

.

 **Balasan untuk para reviewers:**

 **ToruPerri** : Ini udah Next yaa :)) Penasaran yaa? Ikutin terus cerita ini kalo kamu penasaran :D

 **Hinamori Hikari** : Gold bersyukur banget kalo ada yang suka sama cerita abal Gold yang inii, makasih ya :))

 **Kiki Kim** : Okee ini udah update yaa :))

 **Harika-chan ELF** : Menyentuh? Menyentuh yang mana nih XD hehehe. Bersyukur deh kalo cerita abal ini bisa menyentuh kamuu :)) Kamu tau? Yakin? Kamu mantan peramal yaa makanya tau alurnya bakal kaya gimana? Gold aja gatau ini ceritanya bakal jadi kaya apa hahahahahha. Dan terimakasih karna mau ninggalin review dicerita abal akuuh yang ini :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, mata emeraldnya menatap penuh harap pada seorang dokter cantik yang baru saja selesai memeriksakan keadaan Sakura._

 _"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia harus segera dirujuk ke Asklepios, sebuah kelinik ternama di Jerman. Benturan dikepalanya terlalu serius, aku akan menjamin dia mendapatkan penanganan terbaik disana"_

 _ **Deg**_

 _"T-Tidak mungkin..." lirih wanita itu –Haruno Mebuki kembali terisak mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter cantik dihadapannya_

 _"Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Karna bagi kami hanya dialah satu-satunya yang paling berharga" ucap suara tegas seorang pria paruh baya yang berada disamping wanita bermata emerald itu_

 _"Baiklah aku akan membuat surat rujukan untuk Sakura. Gadis itu akan mendapatkan penanganan serius dari kenalanku yang merupakan dokter terbaik disana" ucapnya kemudian pamit untuk mengundurkan diri_

 _Sementara itu tak jauh dari lorong dimana kamar Sakura berada, seorang pemuda sedang berdiri mematung. Wajahnya menatap kosong lantai berubin yang ada dibawahnya. Hatinya begitu mencelos mendengar kabar buruk yang baru saja disampaikan oleh dokter cantik yang beberapa saat lalu keluar dari kamar gadis musim semi itu._

* * *

 **SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN**

.

.

.

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Uchiha Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Onyx jelaganya menatap dingin sosok gadis yang baru saja tiba dirumahnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan gadis yang saat ini masih ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat berseri-seri dengan senyuman manis yang tidak pernah luntur sejak kedatangannya pagi ini. Matanya menatap penuh berbinar-binar dan kerinduan yang cukup besar pada pemuda dihadapannya.

Ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha itu sedang sepi sekarang. Jam dinding yang berada diruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Waktu dimana keadaan rumah sedang sepi mengingat sang kepala keluarga –Uchiha Fugaku yang berangkat ke kantor, nyonya rumah –Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang pergi ke butik langganannya untuk mengambil baju pesanannya dan anak sulung keluarga ini –Uchiha Itachi yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan bungsu Uchiha ini sendirian dengan 'calon istri'-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda itu dingin setelah selama beberapa belas –ralat! Beberapa puluh menit terdiam

"Memang apa salahnya? Aku kemari karna aku merindukan calon tunanganku" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang masih belum luntur itu

" _Cih_! Kenapa kau tidak urus saja urusanmu di Inggris? Dan aku akan mengurus urusanku disini" sahutnya masih dengan nada dingin. Namun hal itu tetap tidak membuat senyum gadis dihadapannya memudar –atau belum.

"Memang kau memiliki urusan apa disini, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan jangan ikut campur" ucapnya dingin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Aku adalah calon tunanganmu sekaligus calon istrimu!" bentaknya, membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tajam gadis itu

"Bukan aku yang meminta kau menjadi istriku, Nona!" sahutnya dingin, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari gadis itu, membuat rahang gadis itu mengeras.

~OoOoO~

 ** _'_** ** _Krieet'_** suara pelan pintu yang dibuka dengan perlahan itu berhasil memecah keheningan sebuah kamar ruang rawat seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam 'tidur panjangnya'

Senyum getir terlihat jelas diwajahnya ketika dia semakin mendekat kearah ranjang gadis itu.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura- _chan_ " bisiknya pelan, sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus lembut pipi tirus yang tampak pucat itu

Mata onyxnya menatap sendu luka lebam yang mulai terlihat samar itu. Pemuda ini masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana manisnya senyum gadis yang masih 'terlelap' itu, Bagaimana cerewetnya gadis itu dan semua sifat polosnya yang mampu membuat adik semata wayangnya tergila-gila pada gadis ini.

"Separah itukah keadaanmu, _Imotou_?" gumam pemuda itu

"Jika kau sudah membuka matamu sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini? Apakah kau sanggup melihat ekspresi menyedihkannya itu? Dan yang lebih penting, apakah kau masih ingin menyembunyikan semua kebenaran itu sendirian?" tanya pemuda ini pada gadis Haruno itu

 ** _'_** ** _Krieet'_** pintu ruang rawat itu kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ada orang lain dikamar rawat ini

"Itachi- _nii_ " sapa pemuda itu sembari menutup pintu dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Sakura

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sulung Uchiha itu

"Aku? Aku ingin menjenguk sahabat kecilku, tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sedang menjenguk seorang gadis yang sanggup membuat adik kesayanganku itu terlihat menyedihkan" sahutnya dengan mata yang sudah tertuju kembali ke Sakura

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi- _nii_?" tanya pemuda itu lagi

"Aku bisa melihat kerinduan yang amat besar dalam sorot mata Sasuke" sahutnya membuat Naruto tertegun

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan keadaannya, Naruto? Apakah dia jadi dirujuk ke rumah sakit terbaik yang ada di Inggris?" pertanyaan Itachi berhasil membuat pemuda Uzumaki ini menegang

"A-Apa maksudmu, Itachi- _nii_? S-Siapa bilang kalau Sakura- _chan_ akan dirujuk ke sana?" sahut pemuda ini berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan walaupun keringat dingin sedah mengalir melewati pelipis matanya

"Jangan berbohong, Naruto. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya" lanjut sulung Uchiha itu membuat air muka pemuda Uzumaki itu berubah menjadi sendu

~OoOoO~

Suasana di kantin rumah sakit itu terasa sedikit ramai, mengingat sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Namun suasana seperti itu tidak membuat kedua orang pemuda yang sedang tenggelam dalam obrolan serius mereka itu terganggu.

"Begitukah?" pertanyaan pemuda bermata onyx yang duduk dihadapan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu berhasil memecah keheningan yang berlangsung setelah pemuda Uzumaki dihadapannya selesai menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui mengenai kondisi Sakura.

"Lalu? Apakah Gaara mengetahui hal ini?" tanya pemuda itu lagi yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari pemuda Uzumaki dihadapannya

"Lalu dimana pemuda Sabaku itu? Kenapa selama beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat dia berada disamping Sakura- _chan_?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven yang dikuncir satu kebelakang

"Dia sedang pergi ke Italia. Mengurus perusahaan yang sempat di terlantarkannya selama beberapa minggu ini" sahut pemuda lain yang duduk dihadapannya dengan cepat

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" pertanyaan dari pemuda bermata onyx itu berhasil membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung onyx sekelam dihadapannya

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendirian disini" sahut pemuda itu dengan lirih

"Tenanglah, ada aku dan Sasuke yang akan menjaganya" sambung pemuda itu berusaha bersikap santai

"Aku akan percaya pada ucapanmu jika Sasuke tidak berada dalam kondisi seperti itu" dan ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat Itachi tertegun

"Apakah... kau masih mencintainya?"

 ** _DEG_**

Pemuda Uzumaki bermata sebiru laut itu sempat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan spontan dari si Sulung Uchiha itu.

"Aku... sudah berhenti mengejarnya, Itachi _nii_ " sahut pemuda itu dengan tenang, walaupun begitu Itachi masih bisa mendengar nada kebohongan dalam ucapan Naruto

"Karna aku sadar kalau Sakura- _chan_ hanya mencintai adikmu" lanjutnya membuat Itachi menatap sendu gelas kopi yang sudah habis setengah itu

"Kalau dia mencintai adikku, kenapa dia menyakitinya?" dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi berhasil membuat Naruto menatap lurus onyx sehitam jelaga itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Naruto tertawa dengan sangat lirih, membuat Itachi menatap bingung pemuda dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Itachi dengan datar

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Itachi _nii_ " sahut Naruto membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut

"Jadi kau mengetahui sesuatu, eh?" sambung Itachi berusaha mengorek lebih jauh tentang sesuatu yang sejak dulu dikunci rapat oleh Sakura

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengetahui betapa menderitanya gadis itu saat menyakiti orang yang dicintainya" dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto membuat Itachi kembali terdiam

"Tidak hanya Sasuke. Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama. Rasa sakit saat dia harus berusaha membunuh sesuatu yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Membunuh perasaan cintanya pada adikmu" Naruto menjeda sejenak ucapannya, membiarkan Itachi menyerap dengan sempurna apa yang dikatakan olehnya barusan

"Aku memang tidak tau apa yang membuatnya mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar membunuh perasaannya pada adikmu" sambungnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya membuat ekspresi sulung Uchiha itu terdiam

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah kau akan membantu Sasuke untuk mengingat masa lalunya?" tanya Itachi membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjangnya

"Haruskah aku menceritakan masa lalu kelam itu? Lagipula Sasuke akan bertunangan bulan depan" dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto sukses membuat Itachi menegang.

Yaa! Pemuda itu menegang karna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Naruto barusan adalah kalimat yang pernah diucapkannya beberapa waktu lalu. "Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura- _chan_ "

"Berjanji? Apa yang kau janjikan padanya?" tanya Itachi tidak sabaran

"Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan mengungkit masa lalu diantara dia dan Sasuke. Awalnya aku memang bingung karna hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Melupakan hal semenyakitkan itu tidak akan terasa mudah bagi siapapun, tapi aku baru sadar apa yang dimaksud Sakura- _chan_ ketika aku mendengar kabar kalau Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya amnesia" sahutnya kemudian

"Nee, Itachi _nii_. Aku akan kembali ke ruangan Sakura- _chan_ sekarang. Apakah kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto sembari bangkit dari kursinya

"Tidak. Aku masih memiliki beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan setelah ini" sahutnya membuat Naruto menatap sulung Uchiha itu sesaat dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di kantin rumah sakit yang mulai terasa sepi itu

Dan sepeninggalan Naruto, Itachi masih saja duduk diam ditempatnya. Fikirannya terus saja memutar seluruh percakapannya dengan Naruto. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya hilang dari pembicaraan itu.

Yaa! Itachi menyadarinya, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Sesuatu yang sangat penting! Sesuatu yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Kejadian yang membuat adik kesayangannya hampir menjadi gila.

Namun sekeras apapun Itachi mencari tetap saja dia tidak menemukan apapun. Lelah dengan semua hal itu akhirnya putra pertama dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto itu memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

~OoOoO~

 _Flashback On_

 _"_ _SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU?!" bentakan nyaring seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menggema diseluruh ruang tamunya_

 _"_ _KATAKAN! HARUNO SAKURA!" lagi. Bentakan itu kembali menggema_

 _"_ _CUKUP NARUTO! TENANGLAH! APAKAH KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT SITUASINYA?! DIA SEDANG KACAU SEKARANG!" timpat gadis berambut blonde yang duduk disamping gadis lain yang memiliki rambut unik_

 _"_ _TENANG?! KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK TENANG?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA SAHABAT KECILKU PULANG DENGAN KEADAAN SEPERTI HABIS DIPUKULI?!"_

 _"_ _Aku... hanya terjatuh, Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja" lirih Sakura, matanya menatap kosong kearah Naruto_

 _"_ _Terjatuh? Heh! Jangan bercanda, Sakura! Dan jangan harap aku percaya pada ucapanmu!" sinis pemuda itu_

 _Mungkin Naruto aku percaya pada ucapan gadis Haruno itu jika saja keadaan gadis itu tidak mengenaskan seperti ini. Lihatlah dress yang dipakainya terlihat sangat berantakan dengan sobekan yang lumayan lebar pada lengan sebelah kanannya. Lalu lihat pula luka lebam pada wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi berwarna ungu walaupun Ino sudah mengompresnya. Dan jangan lupakan pula luka sobek yang ada dilututnya._

 _"_ _Terserah" sahutnya membuat Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada gadis itu "Itu hakmu, untuk percaya atau tidak pada apa yang aku ucapkan barusan"_

 _"_ _Demi Tuhaan, Sakuraaa! Bicaralah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya pemuda itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya_

 _Hening. Sepi. Dan mencekam. Tidak ada satu orangpun diantara mereka bertiga yang mengeluarkan suaranya setelah ucapan Naruto tadi._

 _Ino dan Naruto menunggu. Menunggu gadis dihadapannya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Namun nihil. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti sebuah boneka cantik yang tidak terawat._

 _Naruto menyerah. Setelah beberapa saat dia terdiam dan menunggu, akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah. Seperti itulah Sakura, gadis yang sangat keras kepala sekali bukan? Naruto sangat hafal sekali dengan sifat gadis itu dan dia sangat benci jika gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan sifat jeleknya._

 _"_ _Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi jangan harap aku akan menyerah begitu saja" ucapnya memecah keheningan yang teripta disana_

 _"_ _Aku akan mencari pelakunya. Aku akan mencari orang yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini" lanjutnya kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura yang menatap nanar kepergian pemuda itu_

 _Flashback Off_

Pemuda itu terdiam. Matanya menatap sedih wajah pucat gadis dihadapannya. Tidak akan ada yang tau bahkan menyangka saat setetes liquid bening mengalir melalui manik sebiru laut miliknya. Pemuda itu menangis dan terisak kala ingatan ketika gadis yang pernah dicintainya itu hampir meregang nyawa untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ingatan ketika melihat wajah cantik dihadapannya penuh dengan luka lebam.

Adalah bohong jika pemuda itu tidak mengetahui siapa dan apa penyebab gadis itu babak belur. Karna 2 minggu setelah dia melihat keadaan tragis gadis musim semi itu, dia segera melacak dan mencari tahu siapa yang menyebabkan gadis itu terluka.

Namun lagi-lagi sifat baik hati seorang Haruno Sakura keluar disaat yang tidak tepat. Yaa! Atas permintaan Sakura, Naruto tidak jadi menuntut atau membalas apapun pada sang pelaku.

" _Gomen_ Sakura- _chan_. _Gomen._.." Isaknya lagi

~OoOoO~

Suasana meja makan kediaman Uchiha itu terasa sangat tenang dan damai. Tunggu! Damai? Haha apakah kalian bisa menganggap aura dingin yang terus dipancarkan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu sebagai suasana kedamaian?

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Makan malam keluarga Uchiha itu terasa tidak lengkap karna sang kepala keluarga sedang pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Dan sebagai gantinya mereka kedatangan seorang gadis yang merupakan calon tunangan sekaligus calon istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun Uchiha bungsu itu tampak tidak senang dengan siapa yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap dingin sosok gadis yang duduk dihadapannya. Sepertinya rencana untuk menemui Sakura hari ini harus ditunda sampai besok. Bagaimana tidak? Jika setiap kali dia ingin pergi selalu saja ada orang yang datang dan mencegahnya pergi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau akan datang?" tanya sang nyonya Uchiha yang saat ini sedang duduk diruang keluarga, mata onyx jelaganya menatap penuh kelembutan pada seorang gadis manis dihadapannya

"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukannya, karna aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada Sasuke- _kun_ " sahutnya dengan riang

Namun ucapan riang gadis itu malah membuat sang nyonya Uchiha terdiam. Dengan perlahan mata onyx Mikoto melirik putra bungsunya yang sedang menatap kosong meja dihadapannya.

"Nee, Sasuke- _kun_ " panggil gadis itu, namun nihil. Pemuda yang dipanggilnya tidak sedikitpun merespon dirinya.

"Besok bisa temani aku pergi ke taman bermain? Ada sebuah tempat yang sangat ingin aku kunjungi disini" lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_...?" panggil gadis itu lagi

Merasa jengah karna terus-terusan dipanggil. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan mulai menjawab permintaan dari calon tunangannya itu.

"Hn. Tidak" ucapnya singkat dan datar

"Kenapa? Apakah kau ada urusan?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"Ya! Dan itu bukan urusanmu" ketusnya

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu pada Tayuya- _chan_!" bentak Itachi yang berhasil membuat Sasuke memandang tajam kearahnya

"Satu-satunya hal yang perlu aku jaga adalah amarahku, **_Aniki_** " sahutnya penuh penekanan pada kata 'Aniki' dan setelahnya pemuda itupun beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya

"Hhhh! Maafkan sikap tidak sopannya ya Tayuya- _chan_ " ucap Mikoto dengan lembut membuat Tayuya mengangguk lemah

.

.

.

' _BRAAKK'_ suara gebrakan pintu yang lumayan keras itu berhasil membuat sang empunya kamar terkejut.

Dengan datar dia menatap sosok seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya sedang berdiri diambang pintu, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal dan Sasuke tau apa yang membuat wajah kakak satu-satunya itu begitu.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Tayuya? Dia itu calon Tunanga–"

"Berhentilah membeicarakan pertunangan atau pernikahan konyol itu, Itachi" potong Sasuke dengan datar sembari kembali menatap _snow globe_ yang ada ditangannya

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu membenci gadis itu, hah?!" bentaknya kemudian

"Aku memiliki banyak alasan kenapa aku membenci dia, _Aniki_ "

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sebutkan satu persatu!"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak ingat dia siapa. Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan gadis agresif seperti itu" sahutnya dengan datar "Tapi karna pernikahan bisnis konyol yang dibuat _Tou-san_ , maka aku jadi harus menerima gadis itu" lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _snow globe_ ditangannya

"Tidak bisakah kau belajar untuk mencintainya? Dia sangat mencintaimu!" sahut Itachi dengan nada yang sedikit lebih rendah

"Apakah kau bisa mencintai seorang gadis disaat hatimu sudah diisi oleh gadis lain?" dan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sasuke sukses membuat Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya bingung

"Apa maksudmu?" tekan pemuda itu

"Aku mencintainya, _Aniki_. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura"

 ** _DEG... DEG... DEG.._**

Itachi merasa seperti tersambar petir yang sangat dahsyat. Apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh adiknya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan adik kesayangannya itu? Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" lagi. Itachi kembali menekan nada bicaranya

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya? Aku jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura" sahutnya dengan jujur, kali ini onyx Sasuke menatap penuh kejujuran pada onyx milik Itachi

"Tapi kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau bahkan tidak tau bagaimana kepribadian gadis itu. Bagaimana kau–"

"Kau salah! Aku mengenalnya, _Aniki_. Aku hanya tidak mengingatnya. Dan kau tau? Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali aku melihat gadis itu dirumah sakit" lanjut Sasuke matanya menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia, Dan hal itulah yang membuat Itachi sangat ketakutan.

 _'_ _Kami-sama! Apa lagi inii?!'_ batin pemuda itu sembari menatap frustasi Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum sembari menatap _snow globe_ itu

~OoOoO~

Pemuda itu terdiam ketika melihat sesosok gadis cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok gadis yang perlahan berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Awalanya pemuda itu mengira bahwa gadis itu adalah gadisnya, musik indah yang selalu mengalun dalam hidupnya, cahaya penerangan yang selalu menerangi hidupnya.

Namun ketika gadis itu semakin dekat dan menampakkan wajahnya, seketika itupula senyuman kebahagiaan pada wajah pemuda itu memudar. Sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda tua –nyaris orange– dengan manik abu-abu yang menatap penuh harap kearahnya.

Bukan! Sosok itu bukanlah gadisnya! Siapa dia? Kenapa dia datang? Dan kemana gadisnya? Kemana musik indah yang selalu mengalun itu? Bukan sosok itu yang dinginkannya! Pemuda itu terus saja berteriak dan berusaha mengusir sosok gadis yang masih bergeming dihadapannya, namun gagal.

Dan pada akhirnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menutup mata sembari terus terisak. Dia ketakutan.

~OoOoO~

* * *

Area Author:

Okee kembali lagi dengan Gold disiniiiihhhh~ *Eaaaa

Maaf yaa minna-saaan karna Gold baru bisa update sekarang :( Gold sempet galau hebat nih gegara ceritanya mentok-_- Tapi akhirnya Gold bisa juga ngelanjutin cerita abal ini ;;)

Okedaah sekian saja bacotan dari sayaaa :)) Jangan lupa meninggalkan review kalian yaaa :*

Buat yang udah ngereview, akan Gold balas nanti. sebelumnya makasih yaaaaa {}. Buat yang udah nge follow dan nge fav cerita ini. Makasih banyaaaak! Gold sayang kaliaaann {}


	4. Chapter 4

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" lagi. Itachi kembali menekan nada bicaranya_

 _"Haruskah aku mengulanginya? Aku jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura" sahutnya dengan jujur, kali ini onyx Sasuke menatap penuh kejujuran pada onyx milik Itachi_

 _"Tapi kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau bahkan tidak tau bagaimana kepribadian gadis itu. Bagaimana kau–"_

 _"Kau salah! Aku mengenalnya, Aniki. Aku hanya tidak mengingatnya. Dan kau tau? Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali aku melihat gadis itu dirumah sakit" lanjut Sasuke matanya menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia, Dan hal itulah yang membuat Itachi sangat ketakutan._

 _'Kami-sama! Apa lagi inii?!' batin pemuda itu sembari menatap frustasi Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum sembari menatap snow globe itu_

* * *

.

.

.

SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

 **Chapter 4**

Pagipun menjelang. Entah ada angin apa pagi ini sampai membuat sang Uchiha bungsu itu bangun dengan mood yang luar biasa bagus! Ya! Uchiha bungsu itu sedang bahagia saat ini. Lihat saja seulas senyuman menggoda yang terus terukir pada wajahnya.

Pagi ini dia memutuskan untuk melihar gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya walaupun hanya dengan sekali pandang.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Kaos putih dengan neck V yang dipadukan dengan jaket hoondie biru tua dan jeans hitam cukup membuat pesona sang Uchiha bungsu itu meningkat.

Setelah puas memandangi dirinya didepan cermin, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu segera beranjak dari kamarnya menuju rumah sakit tempat gadis itu dirawat. Tidak lupa pula dia membeli sebuket mawar merah yang tampak segar.

Helaan nafas panjang kembali meluncur dari bibir tipis dan sexy miliknya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, membuatnya harus berulang kali menghembuskan nafas panjang agar bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

 ** _'Ceklek'_**

 ** _'Krieeet'_**

Pintu yang beberapa saat lalu tertutup itu kini perlahan mulai terbukam menampilkan sebuah ruangan putih dengan suasana yang sangat tenang dan damai. Namun bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu itu, senyuman diwajah Uchiha bungsu ini hilang entah kemana.

Mata onyxnya menatap nanar apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak seolah-olah osigen sudah tidak mampu membantunya bernafas. Dan bersamaan dengan itu pula sebuket mawar yang digenggamnya jatuh dan hancur.

~OoOoO~

Mobil ferarri putih itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang lumayan ramai. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi, karna yang ada diotaknya saat ini hanya satu yaitu rumah. Jam ditangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Waktu yang masih terlalu awal baginya untuk pulang kerumah –mengingat dia adalah tipe pria yang selalu bekerja sampai larut malam.

Namun sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini, Uchiha sulung itu menjadi luar biasa panik ketika dia menerima telfon dari ibunya yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan sangat kacau dan langsung masuk kamar. Tidak lupa pula nyonya Uchiha itu memberitahukan padanya bahwa Sasuke menghancurkan seluruh kamarnya.

Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, Uchiha Itachi berhasil sampai dirumah kurang dari 20 menit. Jarak antara kantor dengan rumahnya yang terbilang jauh cukup membuat Itachi berhasil mendapatkan rekor barunya. Karna biasanya perjalanan antara rumah dengan kantornya akan memakan waktu 1 jam.

Dengan langkah setengah berlari, Itachi segera menuju lantai 2 –kamar adik kesayangannya.

 ** _'BRAAAKKK'_**

 ** _'BRUUUKK'_**

 ** _'BRUUUKK'_**

 ** _'BRUUUKK'_**

 ** _'PRAAANG!'_**

"SASUKEEE?! BUKA PINTUNYA NAK! APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMUU?!" teriakan khawatir yang dilontarkan oleh nyonya Uchiha itu seolah tidak berpengaruh pada Uchiha bungsu yang masih sibuk menghancurkan kamarnya

"Kaasan?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Itachi panik

 ** _'BRAAAKKK'_**

 ** _'BRUUUKK'_**

 ** _'BRUUUKK'_**

 ** _'PRAAANG!'_**

 ** _'PRAAANG!'_**

Suara kekacauan itu kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar sang Uchiha bungsu. Dengan cepat Itachi menoleh dan berusaha membuka paksa pintu kaya dihadapannya.

 ** _'BRAAAKKK'_**

 ** _'BRAAAKKK'_**

"SASUKEEE! BUKA PINTUNYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIDALAAM?!" pekik Itachi sembari berusaha mendobrak pintu kayu dihadapannya

 ** _'BRAAAKKK'_**

 ** _'BRAAAKKK'_**

 ** _'BRAAAKKK'_**

Sudah berulang kali Itachi berusaha mendobrak pintu itu namun nihil. Pintu kokoh itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Siaaal...!" geram Itachi marah. Kunci macam apa yang dipasang pada pintu kamar adiknya itu?!

Namun Itachi menyadari sesuatu, keadaan didalam sana menjadi sangat hening. Dan yang terdengar saat ini hanyalah isak tangis sang nyonya Uchiha.

 ** _'Ceklek'_** Baik Itachi, Mikoto ataupun beberapa pelayan yang ada disitu cukup terkejut dengan suara pintu yang mulai terbuka.

Menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan bermata onyx yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu. Matanya terlihat sembab dan kosong, jejak air mata masih terlihat dikedua pipi tirusnya. Kedua buku-buku tangannya mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit. Dan keadaan mengenaskan itu cukup membuat semua orang yang ada disana khawatir

"Sasuke, apa yang terja–" ucapa Uchiha Mikoto terpotong begitu saja ketika dia melihat Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju Itachi dan mencekal kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya

 ** _'SREEETTT'_**

"Ada apa denga–"

"DIMANA DIA?!" teriakan nyaring yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, sukses membuat Itachi terkejut

"DIMANA SAKURA?! DIMANA DIAA! KATAKAN PADAKU!" Lagi. Uchiha bungsu itu kembali membentak dan meneriaki kakak satu-satunya

Keterkejutan yang semula hinggap diwajah Itachi kini mulai sirna dan digantikan dengan ekspresi luar biasa bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh adik kesayangannya itu?

"Aku tidak tau mak–" belum sempat kalimat itu terpotong tubuh Itachi sudah menegang, keringat dingin mulai mengalir melalui pelipis wajahnya.

Itachi merasa seperti ditarik paksa dari dunia lamunannya ketika sesuatu yang mengejutkan kembali mendera indra pendengarannya

"Hiks..." isakan kecil itu meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir tipis seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hal yang sangat langka ketika melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis hingga terisak seperti itu.

"Kumohon... katakan padaku... dimana dia, _Aniki_ " isaknya dengan pilu, kepalanya tertunduk guna menyembunyikan keadaan wajahnya

Cekalan pada kemeja Itachi perlahan mulai terlepas dan bersamaan dengan itupula tubuh Sasuke mulai merosot dan jatuh terduduk. Pemuda tampan itu kembali terisak. Isakan pilu yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa iba.

Berbeda dengan Mikoto yang langsung memeluk putra bungsunya itu, Itachi hanya bisa diam mematung dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Keadaan seperti ini pernah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan bagi siapapun yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disisi lain, seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang king size miliknya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah bingkai kayu yang memasang potret 3 orang remaja dengan senyuman lebar mereka.

Fikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian semalam, ketika sahabat masa kecilnya tiba-tiba berada dalam kondisi yang sangat berbahaya. Yaa! Malam tadi Haruno Sakura kembali mengalami masa kritis.

 _Flashback On_

 _"Gomen Sakura-chan. Gomen..." isakan Naruto cukup terdengar dalam ruangan sepi seperti ini_

 _Namun isakannya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika dia merasakan sebuah gerakan yang janggal. Dan tepat ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu, seketika itupula wajahnya memucat dengan manik sebiru laut miliknya yang menatap panik tubuh Sakura yang mengejang._

 _Dengan gesit pemuda Uzumaki itu segera berlari untuk memanggil dokter._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lama._

 _Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Sakura dibawa masuk kedalam ruang ICU itu, namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda orang akan keluar untuk sekedar memberitahukan keadaan dari gadis Haruno itu._

 _Naruto masih menunggu dengan –sangat tidak sabaran. Jantungnya berdegup dengan gelisah. Dia terus saja meremas kedua tangannya –menandakan betapa cemasnya pemuda itu._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian seorang dokter cantik yang biasa menangani Sakura keluar dari dalam ruang ICU itu._

 _"Keluarga dari Haruno Sakura?" pertanyaan yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran pemuda Uzumaki itu sukses membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara_

 _"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, akan kusampaikan pada keluarganya nanti" lanjut pemuda itu dengan tidak sabaran_

 _"Dia mengalami penyumbatan pada pembuluh darah di otaknya. Kita harus segera mengoprasi gadis itu" tegas sang dokter cantik yang saat ini berdiri dihadapan Naruto_

 _"Lakukan operasi itu sekarang! Lakukan apapun yang bisa membantunya agar tetap hidup!" bentak Naruto_

 _"Kalau begitu anda bisa segera mengisi beberapa dokumen yang perlu diurus, Uzumaki-san" lanjut dokter cantik itu kemudian melangkah pergi menuju ruang operasi_

 _Namun baru beberapa langkah dokter cantik itu sudah terhenti. Dengan cepat dia segera menoleh kearah Naruto, karna pemuda itu sedang menahan tangannya._

 _"Selamatkan dia, kumohon" ucapnya dengan wajah panik, sedih, dan kalut yang luar biasa tercetak jelas disana_

 _"Berdoalah untuk keselamatannya. Karna dia juga membutuhkan doamu Uzumaki-san" sahutnya sembari tersenyum dan kembali berjalan_

 _Flashback Off_

Pemuda itu masih duduk termenung dalam diam. Matanya memandang sendu selembar foto yang masih digenggamnya. Namun keheningan seperti itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika bunyi nyaring ponselnya tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

Melihat nama Gaara terpampang pada layar ponselnya membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu buru-buru menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_. Gaara! Bagaimana keadaannya?!" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabaran, membuat pemuda yang ada disebrang sana terkekeh geli

 ** _"Sabarlah, Naruto. Dia baik-baik saja dan sedang ditangani oleh para dokter disini"_** sahut pemuda itu membuat Naruto menghela nafas leganya

 ** _"Jadi? Kapan kau akan kesini?"_** pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu menjadi sendu

"Setelah urusanku disini selesai. Aku pasti akan kesana, Gaara" sahutnya dengan mantap

 ** _"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Kau hanya manusia, tenang saja masih ada aku disini yang bisa menjaganya"_** sahut pemuda itu

 ** _"Yasudah, aku menghubungimu hanya untuk memberitahukan hal itu. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa"_** sambung Gaara

"Aku percayakan Sakura- _chan_ padamu. Hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu" timpal Naruto sebelum percakapan itu terputus

Ponsel yang beberapa saat lalu baru tergeletak diatas tempat tidur itu kembali berdering. Dengan malas Naruto pun mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya itu.

 _"Moshi-Moshi..."_

~OoOoO~

"Jadi sang Uchiha sialan itu sedang mengalami amnesia, eh?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut seorang lelaki yang saat ini sedang memandangi beberapa lembar foto yang baru saja diberikan oleh bawahannya.

"Begitulah" sahut seorang lelaki lain yang memakai setelan jas yang sangat rapih

"Hahaha! Ini semakin menarik!" pekik lelaki itu dengan penuh kegirangan dan senyuman iblis yang tercetak diwajahnya

"Baiklah, Genma. Tugasmu saat ini adalah terus pantau Uchiha sialan itu. Berikan segala informasi yang kau dapatkan padaku" lanjutnya

"Ha'i, Hyuuga- _sama_ " sahutnya yang langsung direspon dengan anggukan oleh bawahannya itu

"Bersiaplah untuk menjadi benar-benar hancur Uchiha Sasuke!" desisnya sembari menatap dingin selebar foto yang menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut raven ala _chicken ass_ itu.

~OoOoO~

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang, mata sebiru lautnya memandang datar seorang pemuda yang 1 jam lalu menelfon dan memintanya untuk datang ke cafe itu.

"Dimana dia?" dan bukannya menjawab pemuda Uchiha yang duduk sejak beberapa saat yang lalu itu malah ikut melemparkan pertanyaan pada pemuda Uzumaki dihadapannya

"Dia? Siapa maksud–" ucapan Naruto terpotong begitu saja ketika dia mengetahui siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh pemuda dihadapannya

"Kau bilang dia akan dipindahkan lusa dan itu berarti dia akan dipindahkan hari ini. Tapi kenapa dia tidak ada dikamar rawatnya pagi ini? Ada dimana gadis itu?" tanya pemuda raven itu, mata onyxnya menatap penuh intimidasi Naruto yang duduk tertunduk dihadapannya

"Jawab aku, Uzumaki Naruto!" sambungnya lagi dengan penuh penekanan

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu, Itachi- _nii_? Apakah agar kau bisa memberitahukannya pada Sasuke? Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri padaku kalau Sasuke akan bertunangan dalam beberapa minggu lagi?" sahut Naruto, mata sebiru lautnya menatap kosong secangkir _Vanilalate_ dihadapannya.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat Itachi menghela nafas panjangnya.

"Kau ingat bagaimana kacaunya adik kesayanganku itu beberapa tahun lalu?" tanya Itachi, namun tidak terlihat reaksi apapun yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Haha tentu saja kau ingat. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Dia bahkan hampir membunuhmu saat itu. Dan itu semua hanya karna seorang gadis manis yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan tragisnya juga merupakan seorang gadis yang mampu membuatnya menjadi sangat gila dan kacau. Sasuke kembali menjadi kacau, Naruto" sambung Itachi dan kali ini ucapannya berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda Uzumaki itu

"Dan itu karna dia tidak menemukan Sakura dikamar rawatnya pagi ini"

~OoOoO~

Pagi itu sang mentari terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Cahayanya tampak redup karna terhalang oleh awan hujan yang mengguyur Konoha beberapa jam lalu. Suasana mendung seperti itu cukup mendukung atmosfer menyedihkan yang menyelimuti kamar seorang pemuda berrambut raven yang sejak 2 hari lalu mengurung dirinya dikamar.

Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan sembab. Mata onyxnya yang sangat memabukkan tampak kosong. Semua orang yang ada dirumah itu tau apa penyebabnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang gadis yang berhasil merebut hatinya, walaupun gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun pada pemuda ini.

 _"Tok... Tok... Tok..."_ suara ketukan itu terdengar cukup nyaring dikamar yang sunyi ini, namun sepertinya suara ketukan itu tidak mempengaruhi seorang pemuda yang masih duduk termenung diatas tempat tidurnya.

Onyx kelamnya memandang kosong _snow globe_ yang ada ditangannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ada tamu untukmu nak" suara lembut milik Uchiha Mikoto mengalun dengan indah, namun hal itu juga tidak membuat pemuda Uchiha itu memberikan respon berartinya

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi akhirnya nyonya Uchiha itu mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke.

"Yo, Sasuke- _Teme_! Lama tidak jumpa!" pekik riang seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang memasang cengiran khas miliknya sembari berjalan masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa biru dongker itu

"Bagaimana kabarmu, eh?" tanya pemuda Uzumaki itu sembari duduk dipinggir ranjang king size milik Sasuke

Bermenit-menitpun berlalu namun tidak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan keadaan seperti itu cukup membuat Uzumaki Naruto menatap sendu Sasuke yang masih diam bergeming menatap _snow globe_ ditangannya.

"Haaah!" Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah sekian lama terjebak dalam suasana canggung dan hening seperti ini.

"Apakah kau tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu tentang masa lalumu, Sasuke? Alasan kenapa Sakura- _chan_ memberikan _snow globe_ itu padamu?" dan SUKSES! Ucapan Naruto yang menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura sukses menarik perhatian Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kenapa?" ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto tertegun

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja memberitahukan semuanya padaku? Kenapa kau, Itachi _nii_ , dan semua orang seolah olah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" lanjutnya membuat Naruto memandang sendu pemuda itu

"Hmm.. kenapa yaa?" sahut Naruto, sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada

"Mungkin.. karna dulu kau adalah orang yang sangat tertutup. Jadi kami tidak tau–"

"Konyol" sela Sasuke

"Itu adalah alasan konyol" lanjutnya sembari menatap tajam Naruto yang masih bergeming dihadapannya

"Itachi _nii_ bilang kalau kau adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, seharusnya kau tau bagaimana sifatku dan apa saja yang aku sembunyikan. Dan kalau kau memang benar sahabatku seharusnya aku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu" dan 'BINGGOW!' ucapanmu tapat sekali mengenai sasaran Uchiha, lihatlah bagaimana pucatnya pemuda Uzumaki ini

Bermenit-menit pun berlalu dalam keadaan hening. Lagi-lagi suasana canggung seperti ini kembali menyelimuti keheningan diantara kedua pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau sangat ingin tau jawabannya. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencaritahu sendiri Uchiha- _sama_?" tantang pemuda Uzumaki ini membuat Sasuke semakin mengepalkan tangannya

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya pemuda dengan nada berat yang mengancam

"Maksudku adalah kau ingin ikut aku pergi ke apartemennya? Karna tadi pagi Mebuki _baa-san_ menyuruhku untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang ada di apartemen Sakura" sahutnya membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya

"Dan mungkin saja kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana" lanjut pemuda itu

"Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu, Naruto" ucapnya kemudian berjalan keluar mendahului Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan angkuhnya

.

.

.

.

' _Klik... Kilik.. Klik... Kilik.. Klik... Kilik..'_

 _'Piiiip...'_

 _'Ceklek'_

Pintu apartemen pun itu terbuka setelah Naruto berhasil memasukkan beberapa angka sandi pada pengunci pintu otomatisnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanyakan kenapa aku bisa tau kata sandi apartemen Sakura- _chan_ 'kan? Tenang saja karna selain Sakura- _chan_ dan aku, kau juga mengetahui kata sandinya" ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat pemuda Uchiha yang berdiri disampingnya ini terkejut

"Dulu saat kita masih kuliah. Aku dan kau sering sekali datang ke apartemen ini. Bahkan kita pernah menginap beberapa kali karna mengerjakan tugas bersama hingga larut malam." Lanjutnya kemudian masuk kedalam apartemen yang terlihat sangat sepi dan bersih walaupun sudah hampir 3 minggu tidak ditempati oleh pemiliknya

"Menginap?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengekori Naruto untuk memasuki apartemen itu

"Iya, menginap. Disini kita juga memiliki kamar sendiri. Bahkan ada beberapa potong baju kita yang sengaja ditinggal disini, kalau-kalau suatu saat kita menginap lagi" sahutnya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur

"Ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Naruto, seolah-olah dialah penghuni apartemen ini

"Hn" sahutnya sembari duduk di menja counter. Dan dengan sigap Naruto menuangkan segelas jus jeruk yang ada didalam kulkas.

"Kau boleh melihat-lihat setiap sudut dari apartemen ini termasuk kamar Sakura- _chan_ " ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke menatap datar kearahnya

"Haah! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, karna dulu kau bahkan sering sekali masuk kamar Sakura- _chan_ tanpa izin dan membuat gadis itu marah-marah padamu" lanjut Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke diselimuti semburat merah tipis

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai mencari beberapa barang yang diminta oleh Mebuki _baa-san_ untuk dibawa pulang ke rumahnya" ucap Naruto sembari berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termenung memandangi gelasnya yang sudah habis setengah

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran dan keberanian yang besar akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk beranjak menuju kamar gadis Haruno itu. Keraguan meliputinya ketika dia sampai didepan pintu kamar bercat putih dengan tulisan nama 'Haruno Sakura' menggantung didepan pintunya. Dengan perlahan tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu itu.

Keadaan kamar ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan kamar yang dihuni para gadis. Kamar yang didominasi warna merah muda dan putih ini seperti mencerminkan sebuah kelembutan dari pemilik kamarnya. Dengan ragu dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya memasuki kamar itu.

Mata onyxnya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan itu dengan teliti. Memindai semua barang yang ada didalam kamar itu.

'Biasa saja' pikirnya

Dan beberapa menit kemudian kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati sebuah kasur Queen size yang diletakkan ditengah-tengah ruangan ini. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang diletakkan diatas meja lampu disamping tempat tidur itu. Sebuah foto berbingkai. Dengan sigap tangan pemuda ini terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah foto yang didalamnya terdapat potret seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang bermata emerald yang sedang tersenyum cerah dan dibelakangnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut raven ala _chicken ass_ yang juga sedang tersenyum dengan cerahnya. Sepasang anak adam dan hawa itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan ekspresi yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang ada didalam foto itu membuat Sasuke menjadi iri.

"Apakah aku pernah tersenyum secerah itu" gumamnya entah pada siapa

Setelah puas melihat foto itu akhirnya Sasuke kembali menaruh foto itu pada tempatnya. Dia berniat untuk keluar dari kamar Sakura, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pemuda itu tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah jam pasir yang sejak awal berada disamping foto itu.

Setelah menghela nafas akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil benda yang sudah menggelinding masuk kedalam kolong meja rias yang ada di kamar itu.

' _Duaakkkk!'_

 _'Akh..!'_

Ringisan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke karna kepalanya menyentuh pinggiran meja dengan sangat keras. Benturan itu juga berhasil membuat meja rias dan lemari yang ada disebelahnya sedikit bergetar. Dan karna benturan itu pula kepalanya jadi terasa sedikit berdenyut-denyut. Dengan kesal ditaruhnya jam pasir itu diatas meja rias.

' _Bruukkk..!'_ bunyi sebuah benda yang jatuh menyentuh lantai sedikit mengejutkan pemuda Uchiha ini

"Sebuah kotak..." gumam Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya

Onyxnya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan ini. mencoba mencari tahu dari mana asal kotak itu. Namun ketika dilihat dari kondisinya yang berdebu sepertinya kotak itu ditaruh diatas lemari baju yang berdiri tegak disamping meja rias.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai dan mengambil kotak kayu putih dengan ukiran bunga sakura berwarna soft pink dengan lebar 30cm dan tinggi 20 cm. Baru saja pemuda itu ingin meletakkan kotak kayu itu ditempat semula, namun matanya sudah terlanjur menangkap sebuah tulisan –ralat! Lebih tepatnya ukiran 2 buah kata.

 _"The... Memories..."_ Sasuke kembali bergumam

Pemuda Uchiha ini kembali didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan hal itu yang menyebabkan dia kembali duduk diatas kasur Queen size itu. Tangan kekarnya menyapu dengan lembut seluruh debu yang menempel pada bagian atas kotak itu.

"Oy, Sasuke. Apakah kau ingin pu–" kalimat Naruto terputus ketika pemuda itu melihat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh pemuda Uchiha ini

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut seolah olah dia baru saja mencuri sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan sesuatu, eh?" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke tertegun

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya pemuda itu membuat Naruto kebingungan sendiri

"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah padamu?" sahut Naruto sembari berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Sakura dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke

"Apakah kau berfikir aku akan marah karna kau menemukan kotak itu, eh?" Naruto terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke walaupun hanya sesaat tadi

"Hahahhaa jangan bodoh! Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencaritahu apa yang ingin kau tahu. Jadi aku tidak akan menghalangimu, lagipula mungkin saja kotak itu bisa membantumu mengingat sesuatu. Dan kau bisa membawa pulang kotak itu jika kau mau" lanjutnya membuat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto

"Oy, Sasuke" panggil Naruto membuat sang empunya nama menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya pemuda itu ambigu membuat Sasuke diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda Uzumaki itu

"Apakah kenangan itu sangat berharga bagimu?" tanya Naruto, matanya kini beralih menatap bingkai foto yang ada diatas meja lampu itu

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mencaritahu" sahutnya membuat Naruto terkekeh sementara matanya memandang sendu bingkai foto yang ada ditangannya

~OoOoO~

Pemuda itu terdiam. Setelah sekian lama menangis dan menutup matanya. Akhirnya dia kembali membuka matanya ketika musik indah itu kembali mengalun. Musiknya kembali. Dan hal itu cukup membuat senyum kebahagiaan kembali terlukis diparas tampannya.

Seolah sadar akan satu hal, pemuda itu segera bangkit dan berlari untuk mencari tau dimana asal suara musik indah itu. Namun untuk yang kedua kalinya musik indah itu kembali menghilang.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ketakutan kembali merayapi dirinya. Dimana dia? Dimana kotak pandora itu? Kenapa yang ada disekelilingnya hanyalah kegelapan? Dia terus berusaha untuk kembali ketempatnya, namun gagal. Dan yang dia dapatkan hanyalah berjalan semakin jauh dari kotak pandora itu.

saat keputusasaan semakin merayapi dirinya. Saat itupula ada setitik cahaya yang datang kearahya, setitik cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan ditempat segelap ini. Namun setitik cahaya itu mampu membuat pemuda ini mendapatkan keberaniannya.

Berkat bantuan cahaya itu akhirnya sang pemuda bisa kembali dan menemukan kotak pandora miliknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

 **Area Author:  
**

Hallo minna-saaan! akhirnya Gold update lagi wkwkwkkwk. Setelah sekian lama sempat putus asa karna gaada yang review :( Sempet terlintas buat ga ngelanjutin fict ini :( tapi beruntungnya ada 'dia' yang mau menceramahi Gold. Dan bilang gini: "kalau kerja itu ga boleh setengah-setengah!"

Hahaha jadilah Gold lanjutkan fict ini. Buat yang udah mem -follow dan mem -fav fict abal ini, Terima kasih banyaak! Gold sayang kalian :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

 _"Oy, Sasuke. Apakah kau ingin pu–" kalimat Naruto terputus ketika pemuda itu melihat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh pemuda Uchiha ini_

 _"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut seolah olah dia baru saja mencuri sesuatu._

 _"Sepertinya kau menemukan sesuatu, eh?" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke tertegun_

 _"Kau tidak marah?" tanya pemuda itu membuat Naruto kebingungan sendiri_

 _"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah padamu?" sahut Naruto sembari berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Sakura dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke_

 _"Apakah kau berfikir aku akan marah karna kau menemukan kotak itu, eh?" Naruto terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke walaupun hanya sesaat tadi_

 _"Hahahhaa jangan bodoh! Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk mencaritahu apa yang ingin kau tahu. Jadi aku tidak akan menghalangimu, lagipula mungkin saja kotak itu bisa membantumu mengingat sesuatu. Dan kau bisa membawa pulang kotak itu jika kau mau" lanjutnya membuat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto_

 _"Oy, Sasuke" panggil Naruto membuat sang empunya nama menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya pemuda itu ambigu membuat Sasuke diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda Uzumaki itu_

 _"Apakah kenangan itu sangat berharga bagimu?" tanya Naruto, matanya kini beralih menatap bingkai foto yang ada diatas meja lampu itu_

 _"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mencaritahu" sahutnya membuat Naruto terkekeh sementara matanya memandang sendu bingkai foto yang ada ditangannya_

.

.

.

SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang putra mahkota dari keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Darah biru yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya membuat siapa saja yang ada disekitarnya menjadi segan dan kagum. Dengan wajah setampan itu tidak ada seorang gadispun yang tidak akan terjebak dalam pesonanya.

Dan disinilah putra mahkota itu berada. Duduk diam dalam sebuah butik yang menjual aneka gaun pengantin. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi datar yang juga sangat dingin. Sudah 1 jam berlalu sejak dia duduk disana dan menunggu seorang gadis mencoba beberapa gaun –yang menurut bungsu Uchiha itu sangat tidak penting–

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda tua –nyaris orange– keluar dari dalam ruang ganti. Gaun pengantin yang dipakainya membuat gadis itu tampak anggun dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung merasa takjub.

Namun tidak dengan bungsu Uchiha dihadapannya yang masih saja memasang wajah datar dan dingin itu. Astagaaa! Kami- _samaa_! Sebenarnya pemuda tampan ini terbuat dari apa? Ada gadis cantik dihadapannya tapi pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming sama sekali?! Apakah pemuda ini sudah tidak menyukai gadis lagi, eh?

"Bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_? Apakah aku terlihat cantik?" tanya gadis itu, namun tidak mendapat respon berarti dari pemuda yang ada dihadapannya

"Sasuke- _kun_?" panggil gadis itu sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke yang seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu, namun nihil. Pemuda itu masih juga tidak bergeming.

Sampai akhirnya, Tayuya –nama gadis cantik itu– mendekatkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Sasuke, namun dengan cepat segera ditepis olehnya. Dan hal itu cukup membuat gadis dihadapannya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" desis pemuda itu

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?! Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini?! Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada beberapa hari kemarin?!" bentak Tayuya, dan bentakan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menatap dingin kearahnya

"Kau tau pasti apa yang terjadi padaku dan kau terus saja bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak mengetahuinya! Dasar bodoh! Aku muak dengan drama mu!" sahutnya dengan nada yang terdengar tajam dan dalam

Beruntung mereka berdua sedang berada disebuah _private room_ yang sengaja dipesan khusus oleh Uchiha Itachi. Jadi dengan begitu, sekeras apapun mereka berteriak tetap tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Karna memang ruangan ini didesign sangat kedap suara.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, Uchiha! Seminggu lagi kita akan bertunangan dan beberapa minggu setelahnya kita akan menikah! Dewasalah! Mau sampai kapan kau melawan perintah untuk menikahiku?!" bentaknya sembari menatap nyalang calon tunangan sekaligus calon suaminya itu

"Seluruh dunia pun sudah tau kalau kau membutuhkanku untuk membuat perusahaanmu tetap berada pada masa kejayaannya!" sambungnya yang berhasil membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama karna dalam sekejap sebuah seringai iblis terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Heh? Aku? Dewasa? Jangan bercanda kau. Karna yang harusnya sadar dan bangun itu adalah kau. Mau sampai kapan kau bertahan pada cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti itu, wahai **calon istriku**?" sahutnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'Calon Istriku'

"Bahkan semua orang sudah tau kalau kau sangat terobsesi untuk bisa menikah denganku. Terus berasumsi kalau aku juga akan mencintaimu setelah kita menikah nanti. Hahaha sungguh, aku sangat kasihan denganmu, nona. Haruskah aku mencarikanmu pengantin pria lain yang bisa membalas cintamu?" lanjutnya membuat Tayuya seketika itu juga berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya tampak memerah menahan amarah juga tangisan yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau. Bahwa hatiku sudah dicuri oleh seorang gadis manis bernama Haruno Sakura"

 ** _Deg..._**

 _'_ _Haruno... Sakura...?'_ batin gadis itu

Beberapa menit kemudian Tayuya jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dikedua pipinya, bersamaan dengan perginya Sasuke dari _private room_ itu. Gadis cantik berambut merah muda tua itu terus saja terisak selama beberapa jam kedepan.

"Aku membencimu, Sakura! Kenapa kau selalu merebut Sasuke dariku?! Aku sangat membencimu!" pekiknya disela isakan tangis gadis itu

~OoOoO~

Pemuda itu diam termenung diatas kasur King size miliknya. Dihadapannya ada sebuah kotak kayu yang kemarin dia temukan dikamar gadis Haruno itu. Sudah 2 jam sejak kepulangannya dari butik itu, namun dia tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Matanya memandang gelisah benda dihadapannya. fikirannya terus saja berlarian sejak tadi.

"Haruskah aku membukanya?" gumam pemuda itu

Bermenit-menitpun berlalu tanpa ada gerakan berarti dari bungsu Uchiha ini, setelah sekian lama terdiam akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dengan lesu dia mengangkat kotak itu dan bermaksud untuk meletakkannya diatas meja lemari pakaian sampai dia siap untuk membukanya.

Namun karna Sasuke kurang sempurna menaruh kotak itu diatas lemari, akhirnya kotak kayu itupun terjatuh dan membuat semua barang yang ada didalam kotak itu jatuh dan berserakan.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat bungsu Uchiha ini menghela nafas panjang. Dengan malas dia berjongkok untuk memunguti barang yang jatuh dan bertebaran itu. Namun baru saja dia akan mengambil dan memasukkan barang-barang itu, perhatiannya sudah tertuju pada semua benda yang berserakan itu. Terutama pada selembar foto yang cukup membuatnya terkejut.

Selembar foto yang menampakkan sepasang remaja berbeda warna rambut yang sedang saling berpelukan dengan latar hujan salju disekitar mereka. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat foto itu agar bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa yang ada didalam foto itu.

Dan matanya semakin melebar ketika dia mengetahui siapa yang ada disana. Seorang pemuda berambut raven ala _chicken ass_ yang sedang mengecup kening seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Setelah puas melihat foto itu, kini perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah _handycam_ yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari sisi foto tadi. Namun ketika dia menyetel sebuah video dalam _handycam_ itu sebuah peringatan terpampang jelas disana. Peringatan yang menandakan kalau benda canggih itu sudah kehabisan baterai.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa benda lain kedalam kotak kayu itu, Sasuke langsung menghidupkan laptopnya dan segera menyambungkannya dengan _handycam_ itu. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam _handycam_ itu.

 ** _'_** ** _BIIIIIP'_**

 _"_ _Oh? Sudah menyala, kah?"_ suara lembut nan ringan itu sempat membuat Sasuke terkejut. Suara ini, suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Tapi suara siapa? Pemuda itu terus saja bertanya-tanya, karna sejak tadi layar laptopnya hanya menunjukkan sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dan sepi.

 _"_ _Halooo! Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura!"_

 ** _Deg_**

Sasuke mematung ketika melihat sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang sedang duduk ditengah-tengah kasur Queen size miliknya. Mata emeraldnya yang menyejukkan, bibir tipisnya yang sangat menggoda, pipi _chubby_ nya yang merona. Gadis itu benar-benar berbeda dengan yang biasa Sasuke lihat di rumah sakit. Sakura yang ini benar-benar terasa... hidup.

 _"_ _Aku adalah seorang gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun dan sebentar lagi aku akan masuk kesebuah Universitas impianku..! kyaaa! Aku sangat senang sekali!"_ Sasuke tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat gadis itu tertawa dengan girangnya.

 _"_ _Baiklah! Sudah dulu yaaa! Sepertinya hanya sampai sini saja hari ini! sampai jumpa dilain waktu! Jaa!"_ ucapnya dengan girang dan tak lama kemudian layar laptop itu tidak menampakkan apapun kecuali kegelapan.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian layar itu kembali menyala. Kali ini dengan latar dan suasana yang berbeda.

 _"_ _Baiklah! Kali ini aku akan memberi pelajaran pada si pantat ayam menyebalkan itu! pelajaran karna dia sudah berani mengerjaiku kemarin! Lihat saja kau pasti akan menyesal Sasuke no Baka!"_ ucapnya dengan setengah berbisik

Mendengar namanya disebut seketika membuat Sasuke terkejut namun tetap terus memperhatikan layar laptop dihadapannya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Yaa! Saat itu adalah musim semi. Setelah _handycam_ itu diatur dengan posisi sedemikian rupa, Sakura meninggalkannya begitu saja agar _handycam_ itu bisa merekam semua kejahilan yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

Gadis manis itu tampak sedang menyiapkan sebuah bento yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Dan setelah siap, pemuda yang semula berbaring itu kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Mata onyx hitam milik sasuke terus saja menatap layar laptop itu. Dari jarak pandang –yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus itu– Sasuke dapat melihat wajah pemuda yang duduk dihadapan Sakura.

Dan pemuda itu adalah dirinya. Lihatlah wajah datar yang sangat mirip denganmu Uchiha.

Pemuda itu tampak kepedasan setelah beberapa menit menyantap makanan yang disuapkan Sakura padanya. Lihatlah wajah putih pucatnya yang saat ini sedang memerah. Dan segera setelah pemuda itu menghabiskan sebotol penuh air mineral dia segera mengejar Sakura yang sedang tertawa terpingkal pingkal disana.

Seulas senyum tampak terbit diwajah Uchiha bungsu itu. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini dia sedang melihat sebuah film yang menyangkut tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang baginya sangat manis itu.

2 jam berlalu dan Sasuke sudah memutar habis seluruh video yang ada didalam _handycam_ itu. raut bahagianya masih terpancar diwajah rupawan itu. walaupun saat ini dia tidak bisa mengingat dengan sempurna semua kenangan itu tapi sedikit demi sedikit kotak pandora miliknya mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

Dengan perlahan pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan menuju sebuah kotak kayu yang sengaja dia letakkan ditengah kasur King size miliknya. Dia kembali membongkar semua benda yang ada didalam kotak itu.

Dan kali ini matanya tertuju pada sebuah mini album yang bersampul putih dengan ukiran bunga sakura disetiap pinggirnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disisi lain. Seorang gadis baru saja mendarat di Bandara International Jepang. Kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dihidungnya cukup membuat penampilan gadis itu tampak modis. Rambut indigo panjang miliknya yang digelung rapih dan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut yang berjatuhan disisi wajahnya seperti menambah nilai plus pada gadis itu. Dress pendek yang dipakainya cukup membuat lekukan tubuh gadis itu terlihat dengan jelas. Dan lagi-lagi hal itu kembali menambah nilai plus untuknya.

"Selamat datang Hinata- _sama_ " sambut sopan seorang pria yang memakai setelan jas itu

"Dimana ' _dia_ ' Hayate?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan indahnya dari bibir tipis gadis indigo itu

"Dia? Apakah maksudmu tuan muda Neji- _sama_? Dia sedang ada dikantornya" sahut pemuda yang saat ini sedang duduk dibalik kemudi

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bawa aku padanya. Aku ingin dia memberikan sambutan pribadi padaku" sahutnya dengan datar

" _Ha'i_ Hinata- _sama_ " sahutnya dengan mantap

~OoOoO~

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk membantunya mengingat kembali masa lalunya?" tanya seorang gadis yang saat ini duduk dihadapan seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya

"Begitulah" sahutnya singkat

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"Aku... entahlah. Aku merasa hanya perlu membantunya. Lagipula kita semua adalah sahabat 'kan? Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan sahabatku menderita terus menerus seperti itu, Ino" sahutnya dengan sebuah senyum ringan

"Lagipula Sasuke sudah cukup menerima penderitaannya selama 3 tahun terakhir" sahut pemuda itu lagi

"Dan apakah kau yakin kalau dia sudah mengingat semuanya, dia akan bisa memaafkan Sakura? Kau tau sendiri kan Naruto! Bagaimana sifat pemuda itu?" sahutnya dengan nada cemas

"Dia akan memaafkannya, Ino. Lagipula dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Aku yakin selama 3 tahun itu dia tidak hanya diam saja disana" sahutnya dengan sebuah senyum yang menawan

"Lalu? Bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang? Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut menjaganya beberapa hari kemarin" sesal Ino

"Dia baik-baik saja. Gaara sudah disana untuk menjaganya. Dan tolonglah jangan memasang wajah begitu. Kami semua mengerti kalau kau juga memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri" Naruto berusaha menenangkan gadis dihadapannya

"Sakura benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki Gaara didekatnya" sahut Ino yang diikuti dengan anggukan ringan oleh Naruto

"Lalu dimana Hinata? Kudengar dia akan sampai di Jepang hari ini"

"Yaa, dia sudah sampai" sahut Naruto

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjemputnya?" dan pertanyaan dari Ino sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis

"Dia tidak meminta hal itu padaku" sahut Naruto sembari menyesap kopi hangatnya

"Dasar bodoh! Kekasih macam apa kau ini?! Harusnya kau berinisiatif untuk menjemput gadis itu! Huh! Malang sekali nasib Hinata yang memiliki kekasih seperti dirimu, Baka Naruto!" umpat Ino dengan kesal

"Hahaha tenang saja. Dia adalah gadis mandiri yang manis" sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat gadis Yamanaka ini ingin melemparkan sebuah kursi kewajah pemuda Uzumaki dihadapannya

~OoOoO~

Mata onyx pemuda itu terus saja menjelajah setiap gambar yang tercetak dan tersusun rapih dialbum foto itu. Semua kejadian yang pernah dialami oleh Haruno Sakura. Semua moment bahagianya dengan sahabat-sahabat gadis itu dan juga dirinya.

Yaa! Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke sempat mengingat beberapa potong kejadian yang tampak seperti film hitam putih dengan gambar yang absurd. Dan saat itu juga dia merasa nyeri hebat menghantam kepalanya.

Dia berusaha menahan rasa nyeri itu agar bisa melanjutkan mencari tahu mengenai masa lalunya. Namun, nyeri hebat dikepalanya itu terasa semakin sakit dan memaksa bungsu Uchiha itu untuk menyudahi pembongkaran pada kotak kayu milik Haruno Sakura.

Setelah dia selesai membereskan seluruh barang-barang itu dan kembali memasukkannya dalam kotak kayu. Dia segera menaruh kotak kayu itu diatas lemarinya dan kembali berjalan dengan gontai kearah ranjangnya untuk beristirahat.

Namun baru saja dia membaringkan dirinya diranjang itu. Sebuah benda membuat pembaringannya terasa tidak nyaman. Dengan kesal dia segera meraba kearah bawah punggungnya untuk mengambil benda itu.

Dan itulah dia, Mata onyxnya menangkap dengan jelas sebuah buku diary yang baru saja diambilnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi dia segera membuka dan membaca isi diary itu.

~OoOoO~

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah kotak pandora yang masih tetap sama ditempat terakhir kali pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Dengan kemantapan hati yang dimilikinya, pemuda itu segera mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang beberapa waktu lalu diberikan oleh seekor burung.

Tangannya bergetar ketika akan membuka kotak pandora dihadapannya. Perasaannya saat ini sangat campur aduk. Ada perasaan bahagia, takut, sedih dan beberapa emosi lain yang turut andil disana.

Tapi dengan tekat sekuat itu, pemuda ini pun langsung memasukkan kunci itu pada lubangnya dan memutarnya dengan perlahan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah bunyi _'klik'_ dari dalam sana.

Dan seketika itu juga kotak pandora dihadapannya perlahan mulai terbuka. Membuat ekspresi pemuda ini tampak sangat bahagia.

~OoOoO~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

 **Balas Review:**

 **Phanie0312** : Oke sudah lanjut yaaa

Ito : Ini udah lanjut yaaa

Kiki Kim : Iyaa nih. Sasuke lagi galau hebat karna Sakura ga berhasil ketemu. Makanya dia nangis L Tapi tenang ajaa, kana da Gold yang siap meluk diaaa *Digetok Sasuke FG*

Aulya`aina731 : Udah yaaaa

SaSaSarada-chan : Iyaaa Gold maafin kooo, tapi cium duluuu cinih hihihi. Makasih ya buat dukungannya. Gold saying kamuu

UchihaKagune : Udah lanjut yaaaa, Update kilat? Aduh Gold ga janji deeeh yaa hehehe

Hanazono yuri : Okee sudah lanjut yaaa

Guest : Kalo suka ikutin terus yaa ceritanya hihihi

* * *

Area Author:

Okeee minna-saaan! Gold udah update lagi nih, hohohoo!

Gomen sekali Gold baru bisa update sekarang. Karna Gold lagi ada waktunya sekaraang wkwkwkwkwkwk *Dilempar

Dan ditambah lagi. Gold juga lagi meneruskan sebuah cerita baru. Sebenernya engga baru juga sih. Karna fict yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan rilis ini Gold bikin barengan fict Gold yg judulnya "A Heart For Love"

Oh ya untuk chapter depan sebenernya sudah Gold buat dan selesaikan. Tapi sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang harus dipertimbangkan lagi. Jadilah Gold ragu buat update chapter depan XD

Okeee sekian bacotan dari Gold ^.^ Jangan lupa meninggalkan review kalian yaaaaa! :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

 _Setelah dia selesai membereskan seluruh barang-barang itu dan kembali memasukkannya dalam kotak kayu. Dia segera menaruh kotak kayu itu diatas lemarinya dan kembali berjalan dengan gontai kearah ranjangnya untuk beristirahat._

 _Namun baru saja dia membaringkan dirinya diranjang itu. Sebuah benda membuat pembaringannya terasa tidak nyaman. Dengan kesal dia segera meraba kearah bawah punggungnya untuk mengambil benda itu._

 _Dan itulah dia, Mata onyxnya menangkap dengan jelas sebuah buku diary yang baru saja diambilnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi dia segera membuka dan membaca isi diary itu._

* * *

.

.

.

SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

Dering nyaring sebuah ponsel milik seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang membereskan beberapa berkas itu menggema dengan sangat keras. Setelah melihat nama siapa yang terpampang dilayar handphone nya pemuda itu langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-Moshi.._ " ucap pemuda itu pada orang disebrang sana

"..." namun hening, tidak ada jawaban apapun yang dilontarkan olehnya

"Gaara? Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu setelah jengah terus menunggu Gaara untuk membuka mulut. Namun nihil. Gaara tetap tidak menjawabnya.

"Gaara? Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku akan menutup sambunga–"

 **"** **Naruto..."** potong Gaara yang langsung membuat Naruto terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu

 **"** **Sakura..."** dan nama yang disebutkan Gaara barusan berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit tidak sabaran "Jawab aku, Gaara! Ada apa dengannya?!" bentak Naruto pada akhirnya

 **"** **Dia... Sudah sadar"** Jawaban yang diberikan oleh Gaara sukses membuat Naruto mematung dengan raut wajah tidak percaya

Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi pemuda Uzumaki itu berubah menjadi ekspresi kebahagiaan

"Syukurlaah, _Kami-samaa_!" pekik pemuda itu dengan seulas senyum kebahagiaan

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Gaara?" tanya pemuda itu dengan antusias

 **"** **Dia baik-baik saja, Naruto"**

"Baiklah Gaara aku akan kesana setelah acara pertunangan Sasuke selesai diselenggarakan" lanjutnya kemudian langsung menutup sambungan telfon itu tanpa tau kalau Gaara sedang menatap sedih sosok seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang tertidur pulas setelah diberikan obat penenang.

"Kenapa kau selalu mendapat penderitaan seperti ini, Sakura" gumam Gaara yang masih menatap wajah damai gadis Haruno itu

~OoOoO~

Pemuda itu duduk termenung disisi ranjangnya. Wajahnya tampak kusut sementara matanya menatap kosong sebuah _snow globe_ yang ada ditangannya.

Sudah 6 hari berlalu sejak bungsu Uchiha itu selesai membaca diary dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Dan sudah selama itu pula pemuda ini mengurung dirinya dikamar. Hal itu cukup membuat semua anggota keluarganya menjadi khawatir, terlebih lagi 5 hari lalu Itachi menemukan Sasuke pingsan dikamar mandi pribadinya.

Mendengar kabar mengkhawatirkan seperti itu cukup membuat Uchiha Fugaku meninggalkan urusan bisnisnya di Amerika dan pulang kerumah untuk melihat keadaan putra bungsunya itu.

" _Knock.. Knock.. May i come in_?" suara baritone sorang pemuda yang saat ini berdiri diambang pintu kamar Sasuke sama sekali tidak digubris oleh sang pemilik kamar

Menyadari hal itu, Itachi –pemuda tadi– langsung menerobos masuk dan duduk disamping Sasuke. Matanya memandang sendu wajah adik semata wayang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Adalah bohong jika Itachi tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada adik kesayangannya itu.

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo kita turun" ajak sulung Uchiha itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke

Namun tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu itu dan hal itu cukup membuat Itachi menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Dulu, ada seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada sahabat masa kecilnya" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba, walaupun pemuda yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun tapi Itachi sangat yakin kalau Sasuke mendengarkannya.

"Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Setiap hari berada disamping gadis itu adalah hal paling indah yang ada didalam hidupnya. Orang-orang disekitarnya bahkan tidak pernah menyangka kalau pemuda yang setiap hari selalu memasang wajah datarnya bisa menunjukkan semua ekspresinya hanya pada gadis itu" Sasuke mulai menegakkan kepalanya, matanya sudah tidak lagi melihat kearah _snow_ globe itu, melainkan tembok yang ada dihadapannya. Sasuke sangat tau siapa pemuda dan gadis yang sedang diceritakan oleh Itachi

"Sampai suatu hari, sesuatu tak terduga merenggut hal yang sangat berharga milik pemuda itu. Gadisnya, Cintanya, dan tawa pemuda itu" lanjut Itachi yang saat ini sedang menatap lurus tembok dihadapannya

"Setelah kejadian itu sang pemuda menjadi sangat kacau. Berbagai macam cara sudah dilakukan orang-orang disekitarnya untuk membuat pemuda itu kembali seperti du–"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" potong Sasuke, matanya menatap tajam Itachi yang masih memandang lurus tembok dihadapannya

"Kau bukanlah dirimu" ucap Itachi yang langsung menatap lembut onyx sang adik

"Walaupun kau tidak mengingat masa lalumu tapi satu hal yang aku tau semenjak kau bangun dari koma mu adalah kau tetap Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan sifat keras kepalamu" lanjutnya yang langsung membuat Sasuke tertegun

"Karna Sasuke yang kukenal adalah orang paling egois. Apapun yang terjadi kau selalu berusaha untuk mengejar apa yang kau inginkan sampai dapat" keadaan menjadi hening seketika setelah Itachi mengatakan kalimat itu

"Jadilah dirimu apapun yang terjadi. Kejarlah segala hal yang kau inginkan. Jangan terus terpuruk seperti ini, kau juga harus bahagia" ucap Itachi sebelum beranjak dari kamar adiknya. Meninggalkan pemuda itu melamun sendirian, Fikiran Sasuke terus saja melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

 _Flashback On_

 _Setelah lama merenung akhirnya Sasuke beranjak dari kamarnya. Dan disinilah pemuda itu berada, berdiri dihadapan kedua orangtua dan kakaknya yang sedang bersantai diruang tamu setelah makan malam._

 _"_ _Aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Tayuya" ucap pemuda itu dengan datar, hal itu cukup membuat Fugaku mengernyitkan alisnya sementara Mikoto dan Itachi terlihat sangat terkejut_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku dengan wajah datarnya_

 _"_ _Aku sudah sering mengatakannya pada kalian. Aku tidak mencintai gadis itu" sahutnya dengan enteng_

 _"_ _Hanya itu alasanmu membatalkan pertunangan ini? Jangan konyol Sasuke" Terselip nada amarah dalam ucapannya_

 _"_ _Fugaku-kun tenanglah" ucap Mikoto sembari memegang lengan kekar suaminya_

 _"_ _Aku mencintai gadis lain" sahut Sasuke yang sukses membuat Fugaku terkejut "Dan dia adalah Haruno Sakura" lanjutnya_

 _"_ _Dan apa yang membuatmu mencintainya?" tanya Fugaku dengan sarkatis_

 _"_ _Aku hanya mencintainya. Aku tidak membutuhkan alasan apapun untuk melakukan itu" sahutnya dengan datar_

 _"_ _Jangan konyol Uchiha Sasuke! Pertunanganmu tetap akan dilangsungkan! Dan aku tidak akan menerima penolakan apapun!" ucap kepala keluarga Uchiha itu dengan tegas sebelum kemudian dia pergi menuju kamarnya_

 _Sementara Mikoto yang masih berada disana hanya bisa memandang sedih Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan Itachi yang menatap sendu adik kesayangannya._

 _Flashback Off_

~OoOoO~

"Bagaimana keadaannya Gaara?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang menelfon seseorang

 **"** **Dia baik-baik saja, Naruto"** sahut pemuda itu sembari terkekeh

 **"** **Oh ya, kudengar Sasuke akan bertunangan besok. Apakah itu benar?"** tanya Gaara, nadanya terdengar sangat serius

"Begitulah" sahut Naruto. Terselip nada kekecewaan dalam ucapannya

 **"** **Apakah kau akan datang besok?"** tanya pemuda itu lagi

"Tentu saja, Gaara. Bagaimana denganmu?"

 **"** **Jangan terlalu berharap aku akan datang besok, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura disini"** sahutnya dengan nada datar dan itu cukup membuat Naruto terkekeh

"Hahhaa baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti Gaara- _sama_ " sahutnya masih dengan kekehan

 **"** **Dan aku dengar, Hinata juga sudah ada di Jepang. Apakah itu benar?"** tanya Gaara

"Yaa begitulah. Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku tidak melihatnya. Dia tampak sangat cantik" jawab Naruto dengan bangga

 **"** **Sepertinya kau jadi sangat mencintainya, eh?"** sambung Gaara

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Dia adalah tunanganku, ingat?" sela Naruto yang langsung disambut dengan tawa renyah dari Gaara

 **"** **Baiklah kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke. Dan ucapan maafku karna tidak bisa datang"** ucap Gaara **"Ingat! Jangan bilang kalau aku tidak bisa datang karna sedang menjaga Sakura disini"** peringat Gaara yang langsung disambut dengan dengusan oleh Naruto

"Aku mengingatnya, Gaara- _sama_ " sahut Naruto sebelum sambungan telfon itu terputus

"Tapi jika ingatan Sasuke sudah berhasil kembali, aku tidak yakin akan tetap menyembunyikan Sakura- _chan_ darinya, Gaara" gumam pemuda itu entah pada siapa

~OoOoO~

 _'_ _Tok... Tok... Tok...'_ ketukan nyaring itu sukses membuat seorang lelaki yang sedang menuangkan vodka pada gelasnya menoleh kearah pintu

"Masuk" ucap lelaki itu dengan lantang dan beberapa saat kemudian dapat dilihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas formal masuk kedalam ruangannya

"Ada apa, Genma?" tanya lelaki itu, matanya memandang santai Genma yang ada dihadapannya

"Aku ingin mengabarkan kalau Haruno Sakura sudah sadar dari komanya dan sedang berada di Jerman saat ini" Dan ucapan itu sukses mengundang sebuah seringai iblis diwajah tampan lelaki ini

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi sekarang" sahutnya setelah yakin kalau pria paruh baya itu sudah tidak akan menyampaikan kabar apapun lagi.

"Tunggulah, Uchiha. Sebentar lagi semua rencanaku akan sangat sempurna. Dan kau! Akan kupastikan kau menderita sebelum ajal menjemputmu" gumam lelaki itu dengan seringai mematikan miliknya

~OoOoO~

Hari yang ditunggu bagi sebagian orang itu akhirnya tiba. Suasana disebuah gedung yang hari ini disewa khusus untuk sebuah acara pertunangan itu terlihat sangat meriah. Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat sangat bahagia.

Ada begitu banyak wartawan yang hadir dalam acara ini. Bagaimana tidak? Acara pertunangan yang sedang berlangsung ini adalah acara pertunangan antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Tayuya! Acara pertunangan yang sangat mewah dan cukup menggemparkan seluruh dunia.

Bahkan Naruto yang datang bersama Hinata yang tampil anggun dengan longdress berwarna violet itupun menampilkan wajah bahagianya. Tapi tunggu! Lihatlah lebih dalam! Sorot mata Naruto menampilkan perasaan kecewa yang amat sangat.

Yaa! Pemuda itu kecewa pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang entah bagaimana bisa menurut saja pada apa yang diputuskan oleh orang lain. Karna sepanjang hidup Naruto berteman dengan pemuda itu, tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Sasuke menuruti ucapan ataupun keputusan orang lain –pengecualian jika yang meminta adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto!" teriakan super nyaring itu berhasil menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan sesaatnya

"Ino?" gumam pemuda itu ketika melihat Ino datang bersama seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya "Shikamaru?" panggil Naruto, wajahnya tampak heran

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sedekat ini?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya masih tampak sangat bingung dan yang ditanya hanya bisa salah tingkah dengan wajah dipenuhi semburat merah halus

Pasalnya pewaris tunggal perusahaan Nara Group itu tidak pernah sekalipun dikabarkan memiliki kedekatan dengan Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan pewaris sah dari sebuah perusahaan fashion ternama di Italia itu. Bagaimana mungkin media massa bisa luput mengenai hubungan kedua orang itu. Dan bagaimana pula Naruto tidak mengetahui perihal ini.

"Eh? Hinata? kau tampak sangat cantik" ucap Ino berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto padanya

"Kau juga terlihat sangat cantik, Ino. Dengan Shikamaru yang berada disampingmu, kalian tampak serasi" _Skakmat_ , Yamanaka! Pengalihan perhatianmu gagal sekarang

"Hahaha kalian juga tampak serasi" sahut Ino dengan senyum kakunya

"Dimana Sasuke? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi" tanya Shikamaru yang akhirnya membuka mulut

"Dia... entahlah aku saja baru datang" sahut Naruto, manik blue ocean miliknya berusaha mencari sosok Sasuke ditengah lautan manusia seperti ini

"Ah, itu dia!" ucap Ino, jari lentiknya tampak menunjuk seorang pemua dengan jas formalnya yang baru saja datang bersama dengan Itachi

Seketika itu pula tatapan mata mereka seperti tertuju pada kedua anak adam yang menandang marga Uchiha itu. Lihatlah tatapan memuja kaum hawa yang ada disana –minus Hinata dan Ino. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, keempat remaja itu tampak berjalan menghampiri Itachi dan Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santainya.

"Oy, Teme! Haha selamat yaa, akhirnya sebentar lagi kau menyusulku" sahut Naruto sembari memberikan cengiran khas miliknya

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau tampak sedikit berantakan" sambung Hinata yang menyadari betapa kusut dan pucatnya wajah bungsu Uchiha itu

Sementara itu Naruto dan Ino sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap situasi seperti apa yang sedang menimpa bungsu Uchiha itu. Prihatin. Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa ditujukan pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dia hanya kurang tidur, Hinata" sahut Itachi sembari melemparkan senyuman lembut pada Hinata

"Oh ya, dimana Gaara dan Neji?" dan pertanyaan yang diberikan Itachi sukses membuat Naruto sedikit menegang, beruntung tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu.

"Neji sedang ada urusan dikantor, jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Kalau Gaara dia sedang melakukan perjanan bisnis saat ini. Ohya dia menitipkan ucapan selamat untukmu, Teme" sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya

Percakapan itu berlangsung cukup lama, walaupun diantara semuanya yang lebih banyak bicara adalah Naruto dan Itachi sementara yang lainnya lebih banyak diam dan terkadang menimpali apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

Ditengah obrolan itu suara dering ponsel milik Naruto tampak mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Naruto langsung mengangkat sambungan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

" _Moshi-Moshi_ " ucap Naruto pada orang disebrang sana

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A-apa maksudmu? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?!" tanya Naruto, terselip nada frustasi bercampur panik dalam ucapannya

"..."

"Aku akan segera kesana!" sahut Naruto, kemudian menutup sambungan telfon itu

Sementara yang lain tampak heran ketika melihat wajah Naruto memucat dengan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis matanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata, terselip nada kecemasan dalam ucapannya

"T-Tidak. A-Ano, Teme! G-gomen, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Naruto, wajahnya tampak panik dan semakin memucat

Melihat hal itu Sasuke dengan cepat menahan lengan Naruto sebelum pemuda itu bisa melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sembari menarik Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar namun sarat akan nada ancaman

"T-Tidak. Pe-Perusahaan... M-Maksudku, A-Aku ada meeting dadakan, Teme" sahut Naruto dengan gugup.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Kepanikan, Kekhawatiran, Ketakutan, Gugup dan segala macam perasaan gelisah lain yang sedang berkecambuk dalam diri pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Kau berbohong. Katakan yang sejujurnya" sahut Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Naruto, sementara Itachi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan –atau lebih tepatnya perintah– Sasuke, Ino yang masih berdiri disitu hanya bisa mematung dengan airmata yang sudah meleleh diwajahnya. Kebingungan semakin mengundang rasa penasaran Itachi, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Sasuke ketika isakan itu meluncur dari mulut Ino.

"Ino?! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan panik ketika melihat tubuh Ino bergetar

"S-Sakura..." gumam Ino, matanya masih belum terlepas dari layar ponsel yang ada digenggamannya

Mendengar nama Sakura disebut dengan cepat Sasuke segera menyambar ponsel milik Ino. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak ketika membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang pada Ino.

"APA MAKSUD DARI INI SEMUA?!" bentakan nyaring itu sukses membuat semua tamu undangan –termasuk orang tua Sasuke– menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Sasuke! Tenanglah!" geram Itachi sembari memegang lengan adiknya

"JAWAB AKU UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Lagi. Uchiha bungsu itu kembali membentak dengan suara yang tidak kalah keras

Melihat situasi yang menjadi hening dan tidak mengenakkan membuat Itachi berinisiatif untuk membawa Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Selama ini kau yang menyembunyikan Sakura dariku?" ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke sukses membuat Itachi menegang "KATAKAN APA ALASANMU MELAKUKAN ITU?!" lanjutnya dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak

Beruntung karna ruangan tempat Itachi membawa mereka saat ini adalah ruangan kedap suara. Jadi mau sekeras apapun mereka berteriak, tetap saja tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Hinata yang sedang menenangkan Ino tampak sangat bingung dengan situasi yang ada disekitarnya ini.

"Kau ingin tau alasannya?" dan bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya

"ITU KARNA KAU AKAN BERTUNANGAN DENGAN GADIS ITU, BODOH! APAKAH KAU PERNAH BERFIKIR? BAGAIMANA PERASAAN SAKURA JIKA TAU KAU SUDAH BERTUNANGAN DENGAN GADIS LAIN?!" bentakan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto sukses membuat semuanya terdiam

"Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi, Sasuke! Aku sudah tau kalau ingatanmu sudah kembali" desis Naruto yang cukup membuat semua orang diruangan itu –termasuk Ino– terkejut

"Sasuke! Tenanglah! Dan kau Naruto! Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" ucap Shikamaru sembari berusaha mencegah kedua sahabatnya untuk tidak saling berkelahi

"Sakura- _chan_ hilang" ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Itachi seperti tersambar petir dan Ino semakin terisak dengan keras

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?!" kali ini Itachi lah yang ikut ambil suara

"Kemarin Gaara mengabarkan padaku kalau Sakura- _chan_ sudah sadar dari komanya. Dan hari ini aku berniat untuk datang kesana setelah acara ini selesai. Tapi tadi, Gaara menelfonku dan mengabarkan kalau Sakura _-chan_ hilang" sahutnya membuat suasana menjadi hening dan yang terdengar hanya isakan dari Ino

"Katakan dimana kau menyembunyikannya selama ini" desis Sasuke, matanya memandang tajam blue ocean milik Naruto

"Berhentilah menuduh aku menyembunyikan dia, Sasuke! Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan dia darimu!" sahut Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar tajam

"Kalau kau tidak menyembunyikannya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dimana gadis itu? Kau sendiri tau kan betapa berharganya dia bagiku?!" sahutnya dengan tajam

"Kalau dia sangat berharga bagimu, kenapa dulu kau meninggalkannya?!" sahut Naruto dengan nada tajam

"Jangan bercanda! Dia yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku!" Nada bicara bungsu Uchiha itu tetap tidak berubah sedikitpun

"Jangan kau fikir aku bodoh, Sasuke! Aku yakin kau sendiripun tau apa dan siapa yang membuat Sakura- _chan_ melakukan hal itu padamu" dan _Skakmat_ Uchiha! Ucapan Naruto sukses mengenai sasaran

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua! Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain!" Bentakan nyaring yang keluar dari mulut Ino sukses membuat kedua orang yang sedang beradu mulut itu menoleh kearahnya

"Sudah tidak penting lagi siapa yang bersalah saat ini! Sakura hilang dan kalian malah bertengkar seperti ini? Dewasalah! Daripada kalian bertengkar lebih baik kita pergi menemui Gaara dan meminta dia menjelaskan semuanya!" kedua pemuda itu termenung, mencoba meresapi semua yang diucapkan oleh Ino

"Ino benar, Naruto- _kun_. Lebih baik kita mencari Sakura- _chan_ sekarang" timpal Hinata

"Gaara sedang ada di Jerman, kan? Kalian bisa menggunakan Jet pribadi milikku" Ucap Shikamaru yang berhasil membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Sakura juga temanku" sahutnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat!" ucap Naruto

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Kau juga akan pergi bersama dengan mereka? Bagaimana dengan acara pertunanganmu?" tanya Itachi panik ketika melihat Sasuke ikut keluar bersama Naruto

"Hn? Aku sudah tidak perduli" sahutnya dengan datar

"Tapi ini acaramu, bagaimana kau bisa seenak–"

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengejar apa yang kuinginkan. Mengejar kebahagiaanku. Dan sekarang aku sudah tau apa yang sangat aku inginkan. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mengejarnya dan mendapatkannya" sahut Sasuke sembari berjalan melewati Itachi

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terbentuk diwajah Naruto.

~OoOoO~

Kotak pandora itu akhirnya terbuka. Menampilkan pada pemuda ini semua yang dulu pernah terkunci didalamnya. Semua ingatan dan perasaan itu seperti menari-nari diudara.

Pemuda itu tertegun ketika melihat begitu banyak potongan kejadian yang dulu dialaminya. Mulai dari kejadian yang sangat menyenangkan sampai kejadian tersedih yang pernah dialaminya.

Tanpa terasa sebuah liquid bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya ketika dia sudah melihat dan mengingat semua yang pernah dialaminya. Apa yang terjadi pada musik indahnya. Apa yang membuat musik indah itu pergi dari sisinya.

Yaa! Dia mengingat semuanya termasuk siapa yang sudah membuat musik indah itu pergi dari sisinya.

~OoOoO~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author`s Area:**

Finally! Gold update jugaaaa! Haah setelah sekian lama kehilangan mood buat lanjut akhirnya selama beberapa hari kemaren Gold niatin buat lanjut cerita ini :) Dan jadilah chapter 6 ini! Yeeeaay! Dan alasan lain karna Gold ngaret adalah Gold lagi bikin cerita baru yang berjudul _**"Beautidul Avenger"**_ yang kemungkinan akan Gold update sebentar lagi :)

Lagi-lagi Gold meminta maaf karna tidak bisa memenuhi keiginan kalian buat update cepat :( Maklum yak, Gold kan anaknya labil udah gitu mody-an. jadilah cerita ini ngaret (LAGI) wkwkwkwk. Oh ya gimana dengan chapter ini? Dapet ga _feel_ nya? BUat Sasuke lovers! Atau FC Sasuke, Gold sangat meminta maaf karna Sasuke- _kun_ Gold bikin lemah disini :') Sebenernya Gold gamau tapi ini adalah tuntutan cerita jadi mau gimana lagi :')

Okelah sepertinya cukup bacotan Gold. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kemana perginya Haruno Sakura? Penasaran gaa? Kalo pensaran tetep ikutin cerita ini yaaa, minnaaa~

Terimakasih buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfav cerita ini. Terimakasih juga buat yang udah review dan ngedukung Gold. Dan untuk Silent Riders. Ayo dong kasih review kalian :) *Ngarep* hahhaha. Okedeh, Jangan lupa meninggalkan review kalian yaaa :)) Gold sayang kaliaaan! *Teriak pake toa mesjid!*

 **Balasan review:**

 **chrysant lie** : Makasih yaa buat reviewnya. Kalau menarik tetap ikuti cerita ini dong :D

 **ryouta sakura** : Masalah SasuSaku? Hahaha kamu kepo bgt yaa =)) Mungkin Gold akan bahas masalah apa yang mereka alami 3 tahun lalu di Chapter 7 atau 8. Berhubung ingatan Sasuke udah balik, jadi ada **'Kemungkinan'** Gold akan flashback masalah itu dari sudut pandang Sasuke

 **Kiki Kim** : Dikit yaa? Kalo yang sekarang gimana? Udah banyak belom? *Apanya?/Plaakkk*

 **SaSaSarada-chan** : Aku beneran sayang sama kamu koo, wkwkwk gomen yaaa, itu Gold typo tauu. Salahkanlah komputer Gold yang sedang galau :') *looh?* Selingkuh ga yaaa? Hahhaha kalao mau tau tetep ikutin cerita ini yaa, **'mungkin'** masalah mereka akan Gold bahas di Chapter 7 atau 8 :)

 **Aulya'aina731** : Sad Ending? Maybe yes. Maybe no. Karna Gold anaknya labil jadi belom bisa ditebak endingnya gimana. Jadi tetep ikutin ceritanya aja ya


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cerita sebelumnya:**_

 _"Tunggu, Sasuke! Kau juga akan pergi bersama dengan mereka? Bagaimana dengan acara pertunanganmu?" tanya Itachi panik ketika melihat Sasuke ikut keluar bersama Naruto_

 _"Hn? Aku sudah tidak perduli" sahutnya dengan datar_

 _"Tapi ini acaramu, bagaimana kau bisa seenak–"_

 _"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengejar apa yang kuinginkan. Mengejar kebahagiaanku. Dan sekarang aku sudah tau apa yang sangat aku inginkan. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mengejarnya dan mendapatkannya" sahut Sasuke sembari berjalan melewati Itachi_

 _Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terbentuk diwajah Naruto._

* * *

.

.

.

SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

"DIMANA DIA, ITACHI?! KATAKAN PADAKU! DIMANA ADIKMU?!" bentakan nyaring dari Fugaku menggema diruang tamu rumah megahnya

Sudah 3 jam berlalu sejak gagalnya acara pertunangan antara putra bungsunya dengan putri tunggal dari keluarga Akimi. Kegagalan yang sukses membuatnya malu besar dihadapan calon besan sekaligus dunia. Dunia? Tentu saja! Ingatlah betapa banyaknya wartawan yang hadir untuk menjadi mata bagi dunia ini menyaksikan acara tunangan termewah sepanjang sejarah.

Sementara yang ditanyai hanya diam dan menatap datar sosok ayah yang sejak dulu dikaguminya.

"CEPAT BERITAHU AKU! DIMANA ANAK DURHAKA ITU!" Lagi. Bentakkan itu kembali menggema

"Fugaku, tenanglah" ucap Mikoto Uchiha yang saat ini duduk disamping Itachi, matanya menatap khawatir sang suami yang sedang sangat murka ini

Sudah sangat lama dia tidak melihat suaminya semurka ini. Terakhir kali dia melihat suaminya semurka ini adalah ketika Itachi dan Sasuke hampir tenggelam karna melanggar larangan yang diberikan Fugaku untuk tidak berenang di Laut ketika ombak sedang besar. Namun kedua anak yang saat itu berumur 14 dan 17 tahun itu malah melanggarnya.

Dan jadilah mereka menerima amukan sang kepala keluarga yang ternyata luar biasa kalut ketika mendengar kedua anaknya hampir mati terseret ombak.

"AKU TIDAK BISA TENANG KARNA ANAK DURHAKA ITU BERHASIL MEMBUATKU MALU! APAKAH KAU LUPA? BANYAK WARTAWAN DAN ORANG PENTING YANG HADIR DISANA!" ucapnya dengan amarah yang sudah diujung kepala

" _Nee, Tousan_ " panggilan itu berhasil membuat kedua orang dewasa yang semula sedang bertatapan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu berasal. Sementara yang ditatap hanya memandang kosong sebuah meja yang ada dihadapannya

"Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, atas dasar apa kau mau menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Tayuya? Apakah perusahaan yang menjadi alasannya? Atau ada alasan lain?" kali ini mata Itachi memandang sendu onyx sang ayah

Tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun yang terlontar dari mulut kepala keluarga itu, membuat Itachi terkekeh karenanya. Sebuah senyuman miris tercetak diparas rupawannya. Sementara wajahnya sudah kembali menunduk dan menatap kosong meja dihadapannya

"Jadi benar ya kalau semua ini karna perusahaan dan bisnis. Nee, _Tousan_. Apakah selama ini kau memikirkan kebahagiaanku dan Sasuke?" Fugaku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Itachi

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku setelah sekian lama terdiam

"Jadilah dirimu apapun yang terjadi. Kejarlah segala hal yang kau inginkan. Jagalah apa yang membuatmu bahagia dan jika kau kehilangan hal itu maka kejarlah sampai kau berhasil mendapatkannya" Fugaku menegang mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh putra sulungnya

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Itachi mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap langsung kedua onyx sang ayah yang sedang menatap nanar dirinya.

" _Tousan_ ingat kalimat itu? Itu adalah kalimat yang sering _Tousan_ ucapkan padaku dan Sasuke. Dan kalimat itulah yang berhasil membawa kami sampai sejauh ini." sambungnya, onyxnya kini menatap sendu onyx sang ayah

"Apakah _Tousan_ pernah melihat Sasuke bahagia setelah dia dijodohkan dengan Tayuya? Apakah _Tousan_ pernah melihat dia tersenyum setelah itu? Aku yakin _Tousan_ tidak lupa dengan permintaan yang diajukan oleh Sasuke 6 hari yang lalu, permintaan untuk membatalkan acara ini" Guratan-guratan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang selama ini terpendam oleh Itachi mulai terlihat diparas tampannya

"Dia memang bodoh karna tidak menolak pertunangan ini dari awal atau beberapa bulan lalu, tapi seharusnya _Tousan_ mengerti kalau seperti itulah dia. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan berbicara langsung padamu, dia adalah tipe orang yang akan bertindak langsung daripada harus berbicara terlebih dahulu. Dan seharusnya _Tousan_ sadar kalau dia tidak bahagia sama sekali" Itachi masih melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika dia tidak mendapat resppon apapun dari sang ayah

" _Tousan_ salah jika bertanya dimana dia sekarang. Jawaban yang _Tousan_ butuhkan sudah sangat jelas. Dia sedang mengejar kembali kebahagiaannya yang hilang" sambungnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis

"Dan kalau memang perusahaan yang menjadi alasan dibalik pertunangan Tayuya dan Sasuke, maka kau bisa menghentikan pertunangan itu sekarang" sahut Itachi yang sukses membuat Fugaku terkejut

"Jangan khawatir. Perusahaan kita akan baik-baik saja tanpa bantuan dari perusahaan Akimi. Ah ya! Seharusnya aku berterimakasih pada Naruto dan Gaara, karna berkat kerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka Uchiha Corp bisa kembali berdiri diatas kakinya." Lanjut Itachi, ada guratan kelegaan dalam wajah datar Fugaku. Baik Mikoto ataupun Itachi menyadari hal itu.

~OoOoO~

 **'DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...'** suara langkah kaki itu menggema dikoridor sebuah kantor polisi

"GARAAA!" pekikkan nyaring itu berhasil membuat sang empunya nama menoleh kearahnya

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas ada kepanikan, kegelisahan, ketakutan dan frustasi dalam sorot matanya ketika dia memandang nanar sosok Naruto yang masih berlari menghampirinya. Dan manik jade nya semakin melebar ketika melihat siapa yang datang bersama pemuda itu.

"Uchiha... Sasuke..." gumam pemuda itu, matanya memandang terkejut sosok pemuda berambut raven yang juga berlari kearahnya diikuti oleh Ino dan Shikamaru dibelakang mereka.

Sedangkan Hinata? Jangan tanya ada dimana gadis itu sekarang. Karna Naruto menyuruhnya pulang ketika mereka berempat memutuskan untuk terbang ke Jerman menemui Gaara. Dia tidak akan pernah melibatkan Hinata dalam urusan ini. Karna Naruto tidak ingin kalau tunangannya jatuh sakit karna terlalu lelah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" desis Gaara tajam ketika Sasuke sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian matanya beralih memandang tajam Naruto yang berdiri disamping pemuda itu "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengajaknya kemari?!" bentak Gaara

"Sudahlah, Gaara! Sasuke berada disini karna dia ingin membantu kita menemukan Sakura" sahut Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi berusaha menjadi penengah

"Membantu menemukan Sakura? Haha! Jangan membuatku tertawa, Uchiha!" sahut Gaara dengan nada tajamnya

"Gaara, sudahlah. Aku tau Sasuke bersalah karna sudah menyakiti gadis itu tapi dulu bukan hanya Sakura yang terluka. Lagipula itu sudah berlalu. Tidakkah kau memaafkannya seka–"

"Aku sedang tidak membicarakan masa lalu, Naruto!" desis Gaara tajam

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino, matanya tampak sembab karna sudah menangis selama berjam-jam

"Sakura hilang karna dia! Karna seorang Uchiha Sasuke!" dan ucapan yang dilontarkan Gaara sukses membuat semuanya menegang

"A-Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Naruto lah yang ikut ambil suara

"Tadi pagi, ketika aku datang ke kamar gadis itu. Dia sudah menghilang. Dan kau tau apa yang membuatku terkejut?" Gaara memberi jeda pada ucapannya "Televisi yang ada dikamar rawatnya sedang memberitakan tentang pertunanganmu dengan Tayuya!"

 **'JDEEERRR'** baik Sasuke maupun Naruto merasa seperti ada sebuah petir yang menyambar keduanya.

"J-Jadi... maksudmu Sakura pergi karna–"

"Dia ingin memastikan bahwa berita yang dilihatnya adalah bohong! Dia pergi dari sini karna ingin datang menemuimu Sasuke! Dia! Haruno Sakura! Gadis bodoh yang sangat mencintaimu sampai rela menyakiti dirinya sendiri agar kau selamat! Dia gadis bodoh yang dulu kau maki habis-habisan!" teriakkan Gaara menggema dikeridor kantor polisi itu

Sementara yang diteriaki hanya diam mematung. Kepalanya tertunduk, helaian poninya berhasil menutupi mata onyx yang biasanya memandang datar itu kini tampak kosong.

"Aku akui Haruno Sakura adalah gadis terbodoh didunia ini. Yaaa! Dia bodoh karna masih mencintaimu sampai detik ini. Tapi setidaknya dia masih memiliki hati! Tidak sepertimu yang hanya mementingkan ego sesaat!" lanjutnya dengan dingin

Bermenit-menit berlalu tanpa ada seorangpun yang bersuara kecuali isakan pelan dari Ino yang kembali terdengar. Dan semuanya terkejut ketika ada isakan lain yang terdengar dikoridor itu.

Mata keempat remaja itu tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki ego sangat tinggi akan menangis didepan mereka. Yaa! Pemuda itu menangis.

Keterkejutan mereka semakin jelas terlihat ketika Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua pipinya sudah basah karna air mata. Dan Gaara yang semula sedang meledak-ledak karna emosinya kini hanya diam dan memandang ambigu Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Maaf" ucapan yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan itu berhasil membuat keempat remaja itu kembali terkejut

"Aku memang bodoh. Katakan aku jahat karna sudah membuat Sakura tersakiti 3 tahun lalu" lanjutnya kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya

Naruto tercengang. Seumur hidup pemuda itu bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sangat rapuh seperti saat ini. Bahu pemuda Uchiha itu tampak bergetar dengan deru nafas yang memberat karna menahan emosi.

"Tapi tolong! Izinkan aku untuk memperbaikinya! Aku masih mencintainya... hiks..." lagi. Isakan kecil itu kembali lolos dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke

Sementara Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memandang sendu pemuda yang kini masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ino mendekati pemuda itu secara perlahan, kemudian memeluknya. Pelukan penenang yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke.

Sementara ketiga pemuda yang ada diruangan itu hanya bisa memandang sendu Sasuke yang masih terisak dalam pelukan Ino.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Akhirnya Gaara meghela nafasnya, membuat Naruto menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Sama seperti Ino tadi, perlahan tapi pasti Gaara berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Melihat hal itu Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya.

 ** _'Buaagh'_**

 ** _'BRUUUKKK'_**

Sebuah pukulan telak yang lumayan keras berhasil singgah dipipi Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu terhuyung dan menabrak tembok dibelakangnya dengan keras sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu jatuh terduduk. Baik Ino, Naruto maupun Shikamaru merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara.

Namun belum sempat mereka melangkah untuk membantu Sasuke atau menghalangi Gaara. Suara pemuda itu sudah menghentikan langkah mereka. Ucapan yang dilontarkan olehnya sukses membuat Sasuke memandang ambigu iris jade milik Gaara.

"Aku memaafkanmu" sahutnya sembari tersenyum kecil kearah Sasuke. Seakan semua emosinya tadi lenyap begitu saja "Aku menghajarmu hanya untuk melampiaskan apa dulu sempat tertahan ketika kau menyakiti Sakura" lanjutnya kemudian mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambuut oleh Sasuke

"Gaara- _sama_ " ucapan seorang pria berhasil membuat perhatian mereka terpusat padanya "Sakura- _sama_ tidak meninggalkan Jerman" dan ucapan yang dilontakan oleh pria itu sukses membuat keempat remaja dihadapan Gaara menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi. Tetap cari dimana gadis itu berada! Dan beritahu aku jika kau menemukannya" sahut Gaara yang langsung direspon oleh pria dengan suit formal itu

"Apa maksud ucapannya, Gaara?" tanya Ino bingung

"Tidak lama setelah Sakura hilang. Aku segera memerintahkan anak buahku untuk mencari gadis itu termasuk mencarinya sampai ke bandara. Karna kemungkinan besar Sakura akan meninggalkan Jerman hanya untuk menemuimu, Sasuke" sahut Gaara. Matanya memandang Sasuke yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sudut bibir yang membiru

"Bagaimana kalau dia menggunakan nama samaran ketika membeli tiket?" tanya Naruto

"Itu tidak mungkin" sahut Gaara sembari memandang datar sahabat pirangnya "Karna semua kendali sistem cctv disemua bandara yang ada dinegri ini ada ditanganku" Dan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara sukses membuat Naruto tercengang "Lagipula gadis itu tidak memiliki paspor" lanjutnya

"Kalau dia tidak pergi dari Jerman. Lalu kemana gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan gusar

"Tenanglah, Uchiha. Aku sudah meminta pihak kepolisian untuk menindak lanjuti kasus ini" sahut Gaara

"Aku juga sudah memerintahkan bawahanku untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura- _chan_ " sambung Naruto yang langsung membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya

"Nee, Gaara" panggilan yang dilontarkan oleh Ino berhasil membuat seluruh perhatian Gaara teralihkan padanya

"Dimana Mebuki _baa-san_ dan Kizasi _ojii-san_?" semuanya terdiam ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya, memang ada yang janggal disana karna sejak tadi mereka tidak melihat kedua orang tua Sakura

"Mereka ada dirumah sakit" semuanya terkejut ketika mendengar penuturan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Gaara

"Dirumah sakit? Sedang apa mereka disa–"

"Kizasi _Ojii-san_ sedang menunggui Mebuki _baa-san_ yang jatuh pingsan ketika mengetahui Sakura hilang" Gaara memotong kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Ino

"Apaa?! Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Lagipula bukankah mereka seharusnya ada di Jepang selama seminggu kedepan?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya tampak terkejut

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka kembali kemari. Satu hal yang cukup membuatku terkejut adalah mereka ada disana ketika aku sedang panik mencari keberadaan Sakura. Karna terlalu _shock_ makanya Mebuki _baa-san_ jatuh pingsan. Ditambah lagi dia memiliki tekanan darah tinggi yang membuatnya sekarang harus dirawat dirumah sakit" sahut pemuda dengan tato 'Ai' didahinya

~OoOoO~

Suasana ruang keluarga itu tampak sangat sunyi. Hanya ada dua orang saja yang duduk diruangan itu. Seorang pemuda yang sedang disibuk menelfon seseorang dan seorang wanita setengah baya yang sedang menatap cemas putra sulungnya.

"Bagaimana Itachi?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang saat ini sedang duduk disamping putranya

"Sakura- _chan_ hilang, Kaa-san"

 ** _DEG_**

"Tidak... mungkin.." ucap wanita itu, matanya memandang nanar putra sulungnya yang sedang menundukkan kepala

"Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Sakuraa!" teriaknya histeris, membuat Itachi yang berada disamping wanita itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat

" _Kaa-san_ , tenanglah. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti bisa menemukannya" ucap Itachi pada sang ibu yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya

"Harus! Sasuke harus menemukan Sakura!" ucapnya sembari mencengkram kemeja yang dipakai oleh Itachi

Itachi tau pasti apa yang membuat sang ibu sebegini histerisnya ketika mendengar Sakura mengalami hal buruk. Karna ibunya juga merupakan saksi bisu kejadian 3 tahun lalu, kejadian mengenaskan yang menimpa adik kesayangannya. Kejadian yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berada dalam jurang kesedihan yang sangat besar.

Walaupun saat itu Sakuralah yang membuat Sasuke menderita tapi tanpa Sasuke ketahui bahwa sebenarnya dirinyalah yang menjadi sumber penderitaan gadis malang itu. Dan yang mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya saat itu hanyalah Itachi, Naruto, Gaara dan Ino.

Uchiha Mikoto juga merupakan salah satu dari beberapa orang yang mengetahui betapa beratnya hidup yang dijalani oleh gadis Haruno itu. Adalah suatu anugrah jika bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum disaat banyak orang mengancam dirinya.

Menjadi keluarga sederhana yang bergaul ataupun bersahabat dengan keluarga konglomerat berhasil membuat gadis itu selalu dalam bahaya yang mengancam. Dan itulah yang membuat Mikoto selalu berusaha untuk melindungi Sakura.

Mereka –Naruto, Gaara, Itachi, dan Ino– bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat penderitaan kedua remaja itu terhenti. Tapi lagi-lagi kekuasaan yang bertindak. Dan saat itu mereka yang belum bisa melawan hanya bisa mengikuti alur permainan sang dalang.

Itachi membenci masa-masa itu. Itachi membenci segala kelemahannya saat itu. Itachi benci ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menjaga adik kesayangan dan calon adik iparnya itu.

~OoOoO~

Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Matanya memancarkan sorot kebencian yang besar pada siapapun yang membuat musiknya pergi dari sisinya. Dia mengutuk siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dengan tekat sekuat baja diapun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kotak pandora itu. Melangkah dengan pasti meninggalkan kegelapan yang pekat itu. Dia ingin musiknya kembali. Dia harus mendapatkan musiknya kembali.

Dia harus membawa musik itu kembali padanya! Apapun caranya!

~OoOoO~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Balasan Review:_ **

**Namefera rahayu** : Ini udah lanjut koo, Gimana _feel_ nya dapet ga? *Harap-harapcemas

 **Guest** : Udah lanjut yaaa! :)

 **Jamurlumutan** : Salam kenal, Jamur- _san_. *Boleh Gold panggil begitu kan?* #PuppyEyesNoJutsu

Ini udah Gold update koo. Sakura? Kemana perginya Sakura bakalan ke jawab di Chapter depan dan siapa sebenarnya orang 'itu' masih lama keungkapnya wkwkwk. Tapi makasih ya buat reviewnya! Tetap review teus yaaa Gold sayang kamuuu :)

Harika-chan ELF : Sampai berapa chap? Haha Gold belum tau nih, sekarang aja idenya lagi buntu bgt :( Huaaa cerita Gold dipujii wkwk, makasih yaaa *Girang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak* \=D/

TikaChanpm : Sedikit bocoran buat kamu, lelaki misterius dengan siapa yang ada dibalik hilangnya Sakura adalah orang yang berbeda ;))

SaSaSarada-chan : Udah yaaaa, anakku :p hihi

ayuniejung : Masa sih? Cie baper cieee, haha. Kalo gitu tetep ikutin ceritanya ya ;) jangan lupa review jugaaa *Ngarep –Hmm Gold Cuma mau bilang ke kamu, makasih udah review. Entah kenapa Gold jadi terharu pas baca review dari kamu hiks :')

Hinamori Hikari : Jadi kamu yang umpetin Saku? Balikin sinii, dia kan belom nyelesein kontrak sama Gold -_- Gold udah bayar dia mahal-mahal jugaa, malah kamu yang ngumpetin -_- hahaa udah update yaaa

* * *

Author's Area:

Yoosh! akhirnya update jugaaa *Fuuh #NyekaKeringetYangUdahLuberKemana-mana

Gimana dengan chapter yang ini Minna-san? Dapet ga _fell_ -nya? Gomen ya karna Gold baru bisa update sekarang :( Gold baru selesai UTS minggu kemaren. Jadi peng-update-an ceritanya Gold pending dulu wkwkwk

Oh ya untuk Chapter depan sebenernya udah Gold selesaikan, tapi berhubung Chapter 9 belom Gold bikin karna Gold kehabisan ide. Jadilah fict ini ' ** _mungkin_** ' akan terbengkalai untuk sementara waktu :(

Tapi tenang. Gold pasti akan menyelesaikan fict ini koo. Gold hanya sedang butuh _moodboster_ buat lanjut fict ini *Emangapahubungannya #Abaikan/PLAK/

Oke deh sekian bacotan dari Gold..! jangan lupa meninggalkan review yaaaa! karna reiew dari kalian kadang bisa jadi _moodboster_ buat Gold :*


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cerita sebelumnya :**_

 _"Bagaimana Itachi?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang saat ini sedang duduk disamping putranya_

 _"Sakura-chan hilang, Kaa-san"_

 _ **DEG**_

 _"Tidak... mungkin.." ucap wanita itu, matanya memandang nanar putra sulungnya yang sedang menundukkan kepala_

 _"Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Sakuraa!" teriaknya histeris, membuat Itachi yang berada disamping wanita itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat_

 _"Kaa-san, tenanglah. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti bisa menemukannya" ucap Itachi pada sang ibu yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya_

 _"Harus! Sasuke harus menemukan Sakura!" ucapnya sembari mencengkram kemeja yang dipakai oleh Itachi_

* * *

.

.

.

SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _Flashback: 5 years ago..._**

" ** _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._** " ketukan yang terdengar dari arah pintu kamar seorang pemuda yang masih bergelut dalam selimutnya itu menggema nyaring disana

Namun sepertinya pemuda itu sangat enggan meninggalkan kasurnya yang empuk walau hanya sekedar beberapa menit saja.

Sementara orang yang mengetuk pintu itu sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu seperti ini. Dengan kekuatan yang –lumayan besar– dia mendobrak pintu itu

" ** _BRAAKKK_** " Sukses! Sepertinya latihan bela diri yang selama ini dia pelajari membuahkan hasil

Setelah puas karna bisa masuk kedalam kamar itu, gadis dengan surai merah muda panjang itu berjalan dengan gesit menuju kasur yang ada dihadapannya. Dia memandang sengit orang yang masih bergumul dalam selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

 _'Sabar, Sakura. Tenang. Kau sudah sering mengalami hal ini, bahkan kau sudah mengalami hal ini selama 10 tahun'_ batin gadis itu sembari memejamkan mata dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

Setelah yakin kalau dia sudah tenang, gadis itu segera menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap-siap untuk...

"UCHIHAAA SASUKEEE! BANGUUUUNNN!"

...membangunkan sang pangeran dari tidur panjangnya.

" _Tsk!_ Kau berisik sekali _sih_ , Sakura! ini hari minggu! Kenapa kau membangunkanku dipagi hari seperti ini?!" ucap pemuda itu dengan tajam

"Hee! Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa pada janjimu, _Baka Ayam_!" bentak Sakura, matanya masih memandang tajam pemuda yang setengah terbangun itu

"Janji apa? Aku merasa tidak memiliki janji apapun denganmu dihari sepagi ini, _Baka Jidat_!" sahutnya dengan datar sembari bersiap untuk kembali tidur

"Hei, Hei! Sasuke- _kun_!" panggil gadis itu dengan gusar

"Loh?! Dia malah tidur lagi. Bangun Ayaaam! Ayoolah kau sudah berjanji akan menemani aku mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Tayuyaaa!" rengek gadis itu sembari menarik-narik lengan kekar milik Sasuke

"Hn. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, Jidat. Sudah pergi sana, aku masih mengantuk" sahut pemuda itu tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun

Namun mata bungsu Uchiha itu langsung terbuka dengan lebar ketika dia mendengar isak tangis seorang gadis, dengan cepat dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap gadis yang masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"S-Sakura? Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya tampak kebingungan melihat Sakura masih terisak dalam diamnya

"Kau jahat! _Hiks..!_ Kau sudah janji akan menemaniku" Isak gadis itu semakin keras dan hal itu cukup membuat Sasuke panik sendiri

"Sasuke- _kun_? Sakura- _chan_? Ada apa? Kenapa _Kaa-san_ mendengar suara gadis menangis? Apa Sakura- _chan_ baik-baik saja?" teriak sang ibu dari arah lantai satu

Kepanikan pemuda itu semakin bertambah besar ketika mendengar sang ibu seperti akan naik kelantai 2. Ke kamarnya.

"B-Baiklah aku akan menemanimu. Tapi hentikan dulu tangisanmu. Bisa gawat kalau _Kaa-san_ melihatmu menangis dikamarku. Aku bisa kena marah _Kaa-san_ nantinya" ucap Sasuke, wajahnya masih menampilkan kepanikan ketika sang ibu semakin dekat ke kamarnya

"Berjanjilah" sahut Sakura yang sudah berhenti terisak

"A-Apa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan gusar

"Berjanjilah kau akan menemaniku hari ini" rajuk gadis itu sembari menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya kehadapan wajah sang Uchiha

"Iya, aku berjanji! Sekarang berhentilah menangis" pinta pemuda itu sembari menyambut jari kelingking Sakura

Dan tepat setelahnya, Uchiha Mikoto muncul dari arah pintu kamar Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget sekaligus panik.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya wanita itu penasaran

"Tidak apa-apa _Baa-san_ , Sasuke bilang dia akan menemani aku pergi hari ini" sahut Sakura dengan riang dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menatap horror gadis Haruno yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghapus airmatanya

"Dasar penipu" gumam Sasuke

.

.

.

"Nee, Sasuke- _kun_? Sebaiknya aku membeli hadiah apa ya?" tanya Sakura yang sedang berjalan disamping bungsu Uchiha itu

Wajahnya terlihat datar dan tidak bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah Minggu pagi. Dan waktu seperti ini sangat berharga bagi Sasuke –yang notabane-nya orang tersibuk dikampus. Sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi yang sangat digandurngi oleh para gadis karna segala kelebihannya, dia juga merupakan Mahasiswa yang merangkap sebagai Direktur diperusahaa milik keluarganya Uchiha Corp. Dan baginya, waktu istirahat 1 menit pun sangat berharga.

"Hn" hanya gumamman ambigu seperti itu saja yang terdengar dari mulut Sasuke

"Bersemangatlah sedikit, Sasuke- _kun_." ketus gadis itu, matanya memandang kesal pemuda berwajah datar disampingnya "Lagipula bukankah ini bagus?" lanjut gadis itu yang langsung menarik perhatian sang bungsu Uchiha

"Apanya yang bagus, _Baka_ " sahut Sasuke dengan datar

"Tentu saja bagus, kau bisa keluar dari rutinitasmu yang amat sangat membosankan itu. Dan kau juga beruntung karna bisa pergi keluar bersama gadis paling diincari dikampus" sahut Sakura dengan bangga

"Heh? Harusnya yang merasa beruntung itu kau, _Baka_. Bersyukurlah kau karna bisa pergi bersama seorang pemuda tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pemimpin Uchiha Corp" Sasuke berucap tidak kalah sombongnya dengan gadis itu

"Haah, lagi-lagi membahas masalah uang dan kekuasaan. Sepertinya sifat angkuhmu itu tidak akan pernah bisa hilang ya, Sasu- _chan_ " Sasuke menatap tajam gadis yang sedang terkekeh disampingnya

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Jidat. Lagipula apa yang aku katakan benar adanya" sahut Sasuke masih dengan angkuhnya

"Nee, Sasuke- _kun_ " panggil gadis itu

"Didunia ini uang dan kekuasaan memang memiliki peran penting, tapi ada satu hal yang kau lupakan" gadis itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Sasuke yang menatap datar kearahnya

"Hidupmu memang beruntung dengan semua harta dan kekuasaan yang mengelilingimu, tapi apakah itu cukup untuk melengkapi kebahagiaanmu? Lagipula kebahagiaan sejati itu adalah kebahagiaan tanpa uang dan kekuasaan. Kebahagiaan yang hanya bisa kau ciptakan bersama sahabat dan keluargamu. Ingat itu baik-baik, Sasu- _chan_ " ucapnya sembari mencubit pelan pipi tirus milik Sasuke dan kembali berjalan

Sementara sang pemuda yang baru saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil itu hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggung mungil milik gadis Haruno itu dengan lembut.

 _'Sepertinya memang hanya kau yang bisa mengerti dan melengkapiku, Cherry_ ' batin pemuda itu sembari kembali berjalan menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Naruto atau Ino saja, Sakura? Aku ' _kan_ sudah menemanimu membeli hadiah itu tadi pagi" ucap pemuda Uchiha yang saat ini sedang berkutat diatas meja belajarnya

"Tidak bisa Sasuke- _kun_. Kau lupa ya kalau Naruto sedang pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis? Dan Ino? Ayolah! Kau sendiri juga tahu kalau dia pasti akan datang bersama kekasihnya!" ketus Sakura

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah datang, _Baka_!" sahut Sasuke yang masih enggan menyetujui ajakan Sakura untuk menemaninya pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Tayuya

"Uuuh! Kau memang menyebalkan!" rajuk gadis itu sembari berdiri "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mengajak Gaara!" dan _Skakmat_ Uchiha! Gadis Haruno itu akan mengajak rival mu!

Yap! Benar! Rival mu dalam segala hal. Ayoo! Bertindaklah sebelum gadis itu keluar dari kamarmu.

' ** _BRAAKKKK_** ' Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, beruntung Ibu, Ayah dan Kakaknya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jadi dia tidak masalah jika Sakura menangis kencang dirumahnya.

"Minggir!" bentak Sakura, matanya menatap nyalang Uchiha bungsu dihadapannya

"Hn. Tidak" sahut pemuda itu

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku?! Kau bilang kau tidak mau menemaniku ' _kan_? Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Ga–"

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu" potong Sasuke dengan cepat

"Heh?" bingung. Hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Sakura ketika Sasuke menyetujui ajakannya

"Kenapa tiba-tiba–"

"Jadi pergi tidak? Kalau jadi, cepat ganti baju dan bersiap-siap! Kau tidak berniat pergi ke pesta dengan baju seperti itukan?" Lagi. Pemuda itu memotong ucapan Sakura.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Sakura segera berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menuju rumahnya yang berada disamping rumah pemuda itu untuk bersiap dan mengganti baju.

.

.

.

"TAYUYAAA- _CHAAAN_!" pekikkan nyaring itu berhasil mengundang perhatian sang empunya nama

Dengan cepat gadis yang dipanggil itu segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Wajah cantiknya yang sejak awal sudah berseri-seri itu kini tambah memancarkan kebahagiaan ketika dia melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya datang ke pesta ulang tahun meriah itu.

"Sakura- _chan_?! Kau datang!" pekik gadis itu sembari memeluk erat tubuh ramping milik Sakura

"Tentu saja aku datang! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak datang diacara ulang tahunmu" sahut gadis itu

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kau datang kesini dengan sia–"

"Tayuyaaa! _Tanjoubi omedetou_!" Tayuya terlonjak kaget ketika tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh seorang gadis yang datang dari arah belakangnya

"Inoo- _chan_? Senang melihatmu ada dipesta ini" ucap gadis dengan rambut merah muda tua nyaris orange itu

"Oy, Pig. Kau datang? Haha aku kira dengan jadwal penuh seperti itu kau tidak akan datang" sela Sakura

"Ini adalah ulang tahun sahabatku, mana mungkin aku tidak datang. Lagipula kebetulan jadwalku sedang tidak terlalu padat" sahut gadis Yamanaka itu

"Dan siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk pria berambut klimis yang ada dibelakangnya

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Perkenalkan ini adalah Sai. Dia adalah kekasihku" sahut Ino sembari menggandeng mesra lengan kokoh pemuda yang sedang tersenyum itu

"Dan Sai. Perkenalkan dia adalah Sakura" sambung Ino sembari menunjuk gadis merah muda yang sedang tersenyum itu "Dan yang disebelahnya adalah sang tuan rumah yang sedang berulang tahun" lanjut gadis itu

"Akimi Tayuya, benar?" tanya Sai yang langsung mengundang anggukan kecil dari gadis itu

"Happy Birthday, ya" Sai mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh gadis itu

"Sepertinya aku sudah dipanggil. Sebaiknya kalian segera maju kedepan. Karna acara intinya akan segera dimulai" ucap gadis itu sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sai

"Jadi? Dengan siapa kau datang kemari, Haruno- _sama_?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman jahil

"Aku kemari dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , Pig. Dan ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau terlihat menjijikkan" emeraldnya menatap datar Ino dan Sai yang sedang terkekeh karna ucapan gadis itu barusan

"Jangan tertawa, Sai- _kun_ " ketus gadis itu yang langsung membuat Sai mengusap kepala pirangnya

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu berdua. Aku akan pergi mengambil minuman untuk kalian berdua" ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis itu

"Jadi? Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sahabat tentu saja! Kau ini kenapa sih? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali Yamanaka- _sama_ " sahutnya dengan santai

"Oh ayolah, Sakura. Semua mahasiswa dikampus kita tidak beranggapan seperti itu" Ino mengerlingkan matanya

"Heh? Lalu apa yang mereka fikirkan? Lagipula memang seperti itu kenyataannya" sahut Sakura dengan acuh

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya gadis Yamanaka itu

"Bagaimana apanya? Kau ini kalau mau bertanya, tanyalah dengan jelas" ketus Sakura

"Apakah kau mencintainya?" Emerald itu membulat dan Ino menyadarinya

"Jadi benar ya kalau kau mencintainya?" ledek Ino

"Tidak" sahut Sakura dengan cepat

"Jangan berbohong Sakura- _chan_. Kau lupa sudah berapa lama aku bersahabat denganmu, eh?"

"Aku memang tidak mencintainya, Pig"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu bersemu seperti itu?" sebuah senyuman kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajah gadis Yamanaka itu

"Aku tidak bersemu, Pig. Aku hanya–"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" suara baritone yang sangat familiar itu sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Sementara Ino sudah terkikik geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu

"S-Sasuke- _kun_? K-Kau jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, _Baka Ayam_!" bentak Sakura, wajahnya tampak memerah

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke, ada kecemasan didalam ucapannya

"Aku baik-baik sa–"

Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat jidat pemuda itu bersentuhan dengan jidat lebar milik Sakura. Sementara Ino yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai.

"Syukurlah tidak panas" gumam pemuda itu, gumaman yang terdengar seperti bisikan namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Sakura

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir, _Baka Ayam_!" ucapnya sembari mendorong dada bidang pemuda itu

"Hei, tenanglah! Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak terkena demam. Karna walau bagaimanapun juga kau pergi denganku. Aku pasti akan langsung dicincang oleh _Tou-san_ jika tau kau pulang dengan keadaan demam setelah pergi bersamaku" Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat sepertii orang idiot

Bagaimana tidak? Itu adalah ucapan terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda terdingin dikampus. Pemuda _anti-sosial_ yang sangat digandrungi oleh banyak gadis. Pemuda yang mencintai kesempurnaan. Pemuda yang sangat irit bicara itu baru saja mengucapkan kalimat panjang? Sakura pasti sedang bermimpi.

"Hn. Aku memang tampan. Tapi apakah kau perlu melihatku sampai seperti itu, Nona" dan Sakura seperti ditarik paksa dari lamunannya ketika mendengar ucapan pedas dari pemuda dihadapannya

' _Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap Uchiha'_ batin gadis itu dengan kesal

~OoOoO~

"H-Haruno- _san_ , A-Aku mencintaimu! M-Maukah kau me-menjadi k-kekasihku?"

 ** _DEG_**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Matanya menatap penuh amarah seorang pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Gadis yang masih berdiri dengan kikuk didepan pemuda yang wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat merah.

"Heh?" bingung. Hanya itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Haruno Sakura baru saja mendapatkan pernyataan cinta. Hal itu memang bukan sesuatu yang baru baginya. Karna selama SMA dia sudah sering mendapatkan penyataan cinta tapi diantara semua itu tidak ada yang dia terima satupun dan itu karena hatinya sudah sukses direbut oleh seseorang.

"A-Aku–"

"Sakura!" panggilan yang berasal dari samping kiri gadis itu sukses merebut perhatian dua orang yang masih berdiri diposisinya

"S-Sasuke- _kun_?" gumam gadis itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura, pandangan matanya menajam ketika jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis Haruno itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi

"A-Aku sedang–"

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Dan kau malah berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh!" ucap pemuda itu dengan dingin dan Sakura dapat merasakannya

"Me-Menunggu? Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya gadis itu gugup juga takut

Hey? Apa yang terjadi denganmu Haruno Sakura? Kenapa kau terdengar sangat gugup dan takut sekali dihadapan Sasuke? Mana keberanian yang selalu kau gunakan untuk berdebat dengan Uchiha bungsu itu?

"Ibumu menyuruhku untuk pulang bersama denganmu. Jadi ayo pulang dan berhentilah membuang waktuku seperti ini." sahutnya dengan datar sembari menarik tangan gadis Haruno itu

"T-Tapi Sasuke- _kun_ , A-Aku–"

"Tidak ada bantahan, Sakura! Kau harus pulang sekarang" ucapnya dengan nada tegas yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak ingin dibantah

Sementara Sakura yang diseret seperti itu hanya bisa berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah cepat pemuda yang berjalan didepannya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_.." panggil gadis yang masih diseret oleh Sasuke itu, saat ini mereka sudah berada dilapangan parkir universitas

Namun sepertinya pemuda yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak mengindahkan panggilan gadis dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" bentak gadis itu yang sukses membuat langkah mereka terhenti

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ada apa? Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?" tanya Sakura, ada kecemasan dalam nada bicaranya

"Sasuke- _kun_?" panggil gadis itu lagi

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa" ucapnya sembari kembali menarik tangan gadis itu dengan lebih lembut

.

.

.

 _"H-Haruno-san, A-Aku mencintaimu! M-Maukah kau me-menjadi k-kekasihku?"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu..."_

 _"Mencintaimu..."_

 _"Haruno-san, jadilah kekasihku.."_

 _"Kekasih..."_

"AARGH! Siaaal!" geraman frustasi terdengar dikamar bernuansa biru itu

Seorang pemuda sedang berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Matanya tampak menerawang jauh kedepan sementara fikirannya terus saja melayang entah kemana.

" _Cih,_ kenapa aku terus saja memikirkan hal ini?! Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya sembari bangkit dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya

 ** _DEG_**

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika onyx nya menangkap siluet seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang mengenakan sebuah gaun tidur berwarna putih yang tampak pas ditubuhnya. Matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang tertungkup didepan dada.

Walaupun cahaya bulan sedang terhalang oleh awan namun kecantikannya tetap tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Dan tanpa disadari bungsu Uchiha itu menatap lembut gadis yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai dibanjiri cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari awan.

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

"Sial! Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?!" gumam Sasuke dengan gusar, tangan kekarnya mulai mencengkram erat baju yang berada tepat didepan dadanya

Dan setelah beberapa saat dia kembali menatap wajah damai gadis Haruno yang masih bertahan pada posisinya. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah pemuda itu bersamaan dengan sebuah perasaan hangat yang mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hohohohohohoho! Akhirnya Gold balik lagi pemirsaaaahhhh! *teriak pake toaa*

Setelah sekian lama kehilangan mood buat nulis, akhirnya Gold mendapatkan kembali mood Gold yang hilang selama beberapa waktu kemarin :(

Okedeh, udah cukup bacotan dari Gold~ Gimana dengan Chapter ini? Akhirnya Gold memutuskan untuk memulai flashbacknyaa~ dan semua pertanyaan kalian tentang kejadian 3 tahun lalu akan mulai terjawab :))

Oh ya, Gold mau promosi nih :D Sehubung dengan dipublish nya fict chapter 8 ini. Gold juga sudah mempublish fict Gold yang berjudul ' _ **Beautiful avenger'**_

Gold sepertinya sangat buruk dalam membuat fanfic yang 'pure' romance ya, minna-san? :( Gold kurang pede kalo bikin cerita tanpa bumbu-bumbu 'fantacy' nya :( Gomen ya kalo ceritanya malah jadi aneh :(

Buat yang udah review: Makasih ya minna-san, review kalian berarti bgt buat Gold *Puppy eyes no jutsu* Lebay/Plaakkk hahaha Gomen tingkat dewa yaa minna-san karna Gold gabisa bales review kalian :( Karna tempatnya lagi ga memungkinkan bgt -_- Tapi tetep Terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya! Kalian luar biyasahhhh! hahaha Apaansi/Plaakk

Yasudahlah, Selamat membaca dan Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review kalian yaa, minna-san :*


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

 ** _Flashback: 4 years ago..._**

"Hahahaha! Akhirnya sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi sarjanaa! Waah senangnyaa!" pekikkan girang gadis yang duduk diatas tempat tidur itu memenuhi seluruh sudut ruangan tempatnya berada

"Kali ini aku yakin! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan nilai IPK milikmu, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke mendengus mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut gadis Haruno yang masih duduk dikasur King size miliknya

Setelah 3 tahun mengecap pendidikan di Universitas ternama di Jepang itu. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan tahap akhir untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjana. Walaupun kedua remaja itu mengambil jurusan yang berbeda tapi mereka berhasil lulus dengan waktu yang bersamaan.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika sebuah ide muncul diotak jeniusnya. Dengan cepat dia segera menatap Sakura yang sedang berbaring telungkup sembari membaca sebuah komik.

"Hei, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan" Sakura menurunkan komik yang sedang dibacanya, emerald gadis itu menatap bingung Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tipis

"Taruhan? Taruhan apa?" tanya Sakura

"Siapa yang mendapatkan nilai IPK paling tinggi diantara kita berdua dialah pemenangnya. Dan bagi dia yang kalah harus mengabulkan satu permintaan dari sang pemenang" Sakura terdiam ketika Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau takut kalah dariku" Onyx pemuda itu menatap remeh Sakura yang emosinya berhasil tersulut

"Aku? Takut padamu? Hahaha! Jangan bermimpi Uchiha" desis gadis Haruno itu

"Jadi? Apakah itu berarti kau menerima tantanganku?" Sasuke masih menatap remeh kearah Sakura

"Hmm, tentu saja!" sahut gadis itu dengan penuh semangat

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari persetujuannya itu membuat rencana Sasuke memiliki kemajuan.

~OoOoO~

Akhirnya hari-hari yang ditunggupun tiba. Hari kelulusan mereka. Sakura yang datang dengan pakaian dan topi toga terlihat sangat sumringah. Gadis itu duduk dengan manis disalah satu bangku yang sudah disediakan khusus untuk para mahasiswa/i Universitas yang menjalani wisuda hari ini.

Matanya menjelajah dan mencari sosok Sasuke. Namun nihil, pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Dan perhatian Sakura seketika teralihkan ketika acara wisuda itu mulai dilaksanakan dengan hidmat.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai diacara yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Pengumuman peraih IPK tertinggi. Jantung gadis itu berdebar kencang. Dia sangat-sangat berharap kalau dia bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke walaupun hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya.

"... Nilai IPK tertinggi diraih oleh..." semua orang diruangan itu terdiam. Menunggu sang MC untuk mengumumkan siapa yang mendapatkan nilai IPK tertinggi tahun ini –walaupun sebagian dari mereka sudah bisa menebak siapa orangnya–

" **UCHIHA SASUKE** "

 ** _DEG_**

Sakura menegang ketika nama itu yang disebutkan oleh sang MC, kekecewaan membuncah didalam dadanya. Tatapan kesal dia lontarkan pada pemuda berambut emo yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju mimbar.

 _"Sial aku kalah"_ batin gadis itu, kekesalannya semakin meningkat ketika dia melihat Sasuke menatap remeh gadis berambut merah muda itu

Namun walaupun dia merasa kecewa dan kesal tetap saja terselip perasaan bahagia dan bangga karna sahabatnya berhasil menjadi peraih nilai IPK tertinggi tahun ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau minta?" suara seorang gadis mengalun memecah keheningan yang tercipta disekitarnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore hari. Acara wisuda itu sudah selesai sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan yang tersisa setelah itu hanyalah acara _Prom Night_ pada jam 7 besok malam. Namun walaupun sudah duduk ditaman itu selama 1 jam, kedua remaja berbeda warna rambut itu masih saja terdiam.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Entah apa yang sedang difikirkan pemuda itu tapi dia terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_? Kenapa kau terlihat gusar? Harusnya kau senang karna berhasil menang dariku" lanjut Sakura

"Apakah kau bahagia?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, matanya menatap bingung pemuda yang baru saja melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya –aneh

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bahagia" sahut gadis itu sembari tertawa

"Aku tidak akan merasa sedih hanya karna aku kalah taruhan denganmu, Uchiha" lanjut gadis itu masih dengan derai tawa renyahnya

"Bukan. Bukan itu yang aku maksud" suara tawa Sakura terhenti. Kebingungan kembali menyelimuti gadis itu, apalagi ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens

"Apakah kau bahagia berada disampingku?"

 ** _DEG_**

Sakura terkejut ditatap seintens itu oleh Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat berdebar-debar. Ada apa dengan jantungnya? Kenapa dia bisa merasa segugup ini?

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bahagia. Lagipula kau adalah sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bahagia berada didekatmu" gadis itu terkekeh

"Bukan sebagai sahabat Sakura" sahut Sasuke dengan lirih, walaupun begitu Sakura masih dapat mendengar ucapannya

"Apakah kau bahagia berada disampingku? Lihatlah aku sebagai seorang pria bukan sebagai seorang sahabat. Apakah kau bahagia?"

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

Lagi. Jantung gadis Haruno itu kembali berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Dia merasa sangat aneh dengan dirinya. Ada bagian lain dari hatinya yang merasa sangat bahagia ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Hahaha, apa maksudmu, _Baka_ Ayam? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? lagipula ada apa dengan ekspresimu? Kau terlihat aneh" gadis itu kembali tertawa

Namun berbeda dengan Sakura yang sedang asik tertawa. Sasuke malah sebaliknya. Dia terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Dia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya.

Setelah lama membiarkan keadaan terus seperti itu akhirnya Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura, matanya kembali menatap intens Sakura yang masih tertawa dengan renyah

"Sakura..." panggilan itu sukses membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang kembali menatap intens dan tegas dirinya

"Ada apa? kenapa kau–"

"Aku mencintaimu"

 ** _DEG_**

Sakura terdiam. Mematung. Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke sepertinya sangat sulit diproses oleh otaknya. Gadis itu terdiam sampai akhirnya dia mulai kembali tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Lihatlah wajahmu! Kau harus melihat wajahmu sendiri, Sasuke! Kau terlihat lucu ketika mengucapkan hal itu! Hahaha, aku akui candaanmu memang sangat lucu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat pandai bercanda seperti–"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sakura" gadis itu kembali terdiam, suara tawanya yang menggelegar hilang entah kemana

Apalagi ketika Sasuke mulai menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangan pemuda itu sudah berada dibahu Sakura. Mencengkramnya dengan lembut. Helaian poni bungsu Uchiha itu sukses menutupi matanya, membuat Sakura tidak tahu pasti seperti apa ekspresi pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

 ** _DEG_**

"Sejak kapan?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ketika Sakura menanyakan hal itu

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. 10 tahun yang lalu" sahut pemuda itu

"Dan sudah selama itupula kau memendam perasaanmu?" Sasuke mengangguk atas pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Sakura

"Dan untuk permintaan atas taruhan itu" Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Sakura. Tangan besar Sasuke berganti menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Sakura "Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku. Menjadi istriku. Dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku"

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

Sakura terdiam. Namun air mata sepertinya ingin ikut serta dalam hal ini. Gadis itu menangis. Terharu dengan apa yang diucapkan pria didepannya. Sakura memang tidak menyangkalnya, gadis itu juga mencintai Sasuke sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu 10 tahun lalu. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan pemuda manapun.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah kalimatku begitu menyakitkan?" Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu menangis dalam diam, kedua tangannya dengan segera menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Peraturannya mengatakan kalau kau hanya boleh meminta satu permintaan dari yang kalah" Sakura terkekeh disela tangis bahagianya

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai ajal menjempuku nanti, Haruno Sakura?" Sakura tersenyum ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat semanis itu, dengan cepat dia segera menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat senyum Sasuke terkembang dengan lebarnya.

"Aku mau, Uchiha Sasuke" dan setelahnya Sasuke menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Melindunginya dari siapapun yang mencoba melirik gadisnya. Mengkalim gadis itu sebagai miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura" bisik pemuda itu disela-sela pelukan dan isak tangis bahagia dari Sakura

~OoOoO~

"Ino?! Inoooo! Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu!" pekik seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang baru saja menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah kamar

"Sopanlah sedikit sebagai tamu, Jidat! Kau ini tidak pernah berubah ya" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya ketika Ino mengatakan hal itu

"Itu tidak penting Ino! Karna hal yang akan aku beritahukan ini lebih penting!" sahut gadis itu masih dengan antusias

"Baiklah-baiklah, jadi ada apa Haruno- _sama_? Apa yang membuat tuan putri ini terlihat sangat bahagia, eh?" tanya gadis Yamanaka itu

"Kau benar Ino!" jerit gadis itu sembari memeluk tubuh sintal milik putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka

"Yayaya, aku memang selalu benar, Jidat! Jadi ada apa?" tanya Ino yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura

"Aku mencintainya!" ucap gadis itu dengan mata berbinar

"Mencintainya? Siapa?" tanya Ino heran

"Uchiha Sasuke tentu saja! Aku mencintainya, Ino! Aku sangat-sangat mencintainya!" teriak gadis itu dengan girang

"Dasar bodoh! Kau memang sudah mencintainya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Sial apakah kau sebodoh itu sampai tidak peka dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Dan apakah harus membutuhkan waktu selama ini untuk menyadarinya?" ketus gadis Yamanaka itu

"Tapi tunggu" sela Ino, wajahnya tampak seperti sedang bertanya-tanya

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?" tanya gadis itu

"Uuuh sial! Kau ini sahabatku atau bukan sih? Tentu saja aku mengatakannya agar bisa berbagi kebahagiaan yang sama denganmu!" ketus gadis itu dengan kedua pipi yang sudah dikembungkan

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah. Aku turut berbahagia atas kebahagiaanmu, Nona" ucapnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut Sakura

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Ino dengan heran

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Haduuuh kau ini kenapa jadi bodoh sekali sih, Sakura" geram Ino "Kau sudah mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya kan? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuat dia menjadi milikmu?" lanjut gadis Yamanaka itu

"Tentang itu... aku... ano.. a-aku..." wajah Sakura bersemu dan Ino menangkap gelagat itu

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" tanya Ino penasaran

"I-Itu karena.." Sakura merasa gugup karna harus mengucapkan hal ini

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih"

 ** _BANG_! **

Tepat sekali Yamanaka- _sama_. Ucapanmu tepat mengenai sasaran! Lihat! Wajah Sakura sudah semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke!

"Hoo, jadi benar ya tebakanku?" goda gadis Yamanaka itu "Sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?" lanjutnya dengan antusias

"A-Aku.. i-ituu–"

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu! Santai saja, kau tahu kau seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang diintrogasi, hahaha" tawa gadis Yamanaka itu menggelegar, membuat Sakura sukses menghela nafas

Dan setelah tawa Ino menghilang, Sakura mulai menceritakan kejadian bahagia itu.

~OoOoO~

 ** _Flashback: 3 years 6 months ago_**

Gadis itu duduk termenung diruang tamu Apartemennya. Suasana hati gadis manis itu benar-benar sangat buruk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah 4 hari ini kekasihnya tidak kunjung memberikan kabar. Ditambah ponselnya yang tidak juga aktif. Hal ini cukup membuat gadis bermarga Haruno yang sejak tadi duduk menatapi ponselnya menjadi gusar.

Tidak biasanya Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini. Dia memang bukan tipe pria yang banyak bicara tapi dia juga bukan tipe pria yang seperti ini. Sasuke. Kalian tahu kan pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu?

Yap! Sudah 6 bulan lamanya sejak dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Dan sudah selama itu pula kedua remaja ini menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan sejak hari itu, hidup Sakura menjadi lebih berwarna. Walaupun Sasuke merupakan tipe pemuda yang sangat dingin. Tapi entah kenapa Sakura merasa sangat nyaman dengan hal itu.

' _Apa mungkin Sasuke-kun sakit? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karna daya tahan tubuh pemuda itu sangat kuat. Tapi dia juga manusia. Dia bisa saja terkena flu'_

 _'Atau mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Yaa, dia kan tipe pria yang gila kerja. Tapi dia tidak pernah sampai selama ini tidak memberikanku kabar!'_

 _'Atau jangan-jangan dia kecelakaan? Yaampun Sakuraa! Fikiranmuu! Jangan berfikir negatif seperti itu! Dia pasti baik-baik saja!'_

 _'Tapi pemuda sialan itu yang membuat aku berfikir negatif seperti ini! aaarrgg! Uchiha Sasukee, kemana kauuu!'_

Batin gadis itu terus saja bergelut dengan fikirannya. Helaan nafas frustasi terus saja keluar dari bibir mungil dan menggoda miliknya. Sampai akhirnya bunyi nyaring ponselnya membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

Dengan cepat dia menyambar ponsel yang sejak tadi hanya dipandangi olehnya. Tatapan kecewa dia lontarkan ketika nama yang terpampang dilayar LCD itu bukanlah nama kekasihnya. Gadis itu kembali menghela nafasnya.

Dengan cepat dia segera memencet tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal itu.

" _Moshi Moshi_ "

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah seperti ini?" pertanyaan dengan nada datar itu berhasil menarik perhatian satu-satunya pemuda yang ada dikamar bernuansa biru dongker ini

"Sampai _Tou-san_ membatalkan pertunangan itu" sahutnya dengan datar

"Apa sulitnya untukmu? Kau hanya harus menerima pertunangan itu dan semuanya akan selesai" Iris Onyx pemuda itu mengeras mendengar ucapan datar pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya

"Tentu saja sulit! Aku memiliki seorang kekasih! _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tahu akan hal itu! Kalian bahkan sudah mengenalnya. Sudah sangat mengenalnya! Tapi kenapa kalian–"

"Ini demi perusahaan keluarga, Sasuke! Harus berapa kali aku katakan hal ini padamu?" kepalan tangan Sasuke menguat, membuat buku-buku tangannya memutih

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak Itachi saja yang _Tou-san_ suruh untuk bertunangan dengan gadis itu?" suara Sasuke bergetar, amarah terlihat jelas di iris onyxnya

"Karna gadis ini hanya menginginkan dirimu sebagai pendampingnya"

" _Cih_! Konyol!" gumam Sasuke, wajahnya tertunduk membuat helaian poni menutupi sebagian wajahnya

"Aku tetap menolak pertunangan ini!" Iris onyx Sasuke menatap nyalang iris onyx milik Fugaku

"Keputusan sudah dibuat. Pertunangan itu tetap akan berlangsung. Dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu" Dan setelahnya Fugaku mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dikamarnya

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang?! Aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengan gadis itu!" bentakan nyaring itu sukses menghentikan langkah kaki kepala keluarga Uchiha yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu

"Kalau _Tou-san_ tidak membatalkannya maka aku yang akan membatalkannya!" Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya ketika Fugaku mulai membalikkan tubuh tegapnya

"Jaga sopan santunmu, Sasuke! Aku adalah Ayahmu!" tak mau kalah pria paruh baya itu ikut membentaknya

"Kalau kau benar ayahku, kau pasti tidak akan memaksaku untuk bertunangan dengan gadis itu!"

 ** _'PLAAAAKKK'_**

Sasuke tertegun ketika sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi tirusnya.

"Itu adalah keputusan terakhir. Setuju atau tidak kau akan tetap bertunangan dengannya" ucap Fugaku sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian dengan ribuan rasa yang terus menerus berkecambuk dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

"Sakuraa- _chaaann_!" teriakan itu berhasil membuat fokus seorang gadis yang semula sedang mengaduk-aduk gelas minumannya itu menjadi teralihkan

"Tayuya?" gumam gadis itu, wajahnya tampak terkejut melihat gadis cantik berambut merah muda nyaris orange itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya

"Lama tidak jumpa ya, Sakura- _chan_ " sapa anak tunggal dari keluarga Akimi itu

"Bukan lama. Tapi sangat sangat lama. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghubungiku selama 6 bulan terakhir, heh? Kau bahkan tidak hadir diacara wisudaku" ketus Sakura sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"Maafkan aku Sakura- _hime_. Pekerjaanku disana sangat banyak. Kau tahu aku masih harus banyak belajar" sahut gadis itu sembari memberikan sebuah cengiran khas miliknya

"Itu bukan alasan untukmu mengabaikanku begitu saja, _Baka_!" Sakura menyentil jidat Tayuya dengan cukup keras, membuat gadis itu meringis

"Ayolah, Sakura. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk dimarahi olehmu" ketus gadis itu, sebelah tangannya masih mengelus permukaan jidat yang tampak memerah setelah mendapat sentilan dari Sakura

"Oh ya, kau benar. Memangnya apa urusanmu datang kemari? Kau bahkan sampai tidak sempat mengatakannya ditelfon tadi" wajah Sakura tampak sangat penasaran

"M-Mengenai itu... sebenarnya aku ingin kau menceritakan semua yang kau tahu mengenai seseorang" Sakura terdiam ketika melihat wajah gadis dihadapannya tampak malu-malu

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Uchiha Sasuke"

 ** _'DEG'_**

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura membeo ucapan Tayuya, membuat gadis itu dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu semua hal tentang Sasuke- _kun_?" bingung. Hanya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Sakura tahu bahkan sangat paham kalau kekasihnya itu sangat populer dan juga cukup digandrungi oleh kaum hawa. Tapi dia heran kenapa Tayuya bisa mengenal kekasihnya itu.

Karna setahu dirinya. Tayuya dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Kesibukan keduanya lah yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa mengenalkan mereka berdua. Bahkan ketika diulang tahun Tayuya saat itu, Sakura tidak sempat mengenalkan Sasuke yang malah hilang dan baru kembali ketika pesta sudah selesai. Ditambah lagi Tayuya yang selama 6 bulan terakhir pindah ke Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarganya disana.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya setelah kau menceritakan semuanya" sahut Tayuya sembari mengangkat jari telunjuknya

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Seolah-olah sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi setelahnya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui mengenai Uchiha Sasuke, Nona?" Tersenyum. Hanya itulah yang bisa Sakura lakukan saat ini.

"Semuanya. Aku ingin tahu semua tentang dia" sahut Tayuya dengan penuh semangat

~OoOoO~

Hari beranjak sore ketika sebuah pesawat yang berasal dari Amerika itu mendarat di Jepang. Bersamaan dengan turunnya para penumpang dari pesawat, bersamaan dengan itu pula sebuah senyum terukir diwajah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat.

Sebelah tangannya melambai pada sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang seperti sedang celingukan mencari sesuatu. Dan setelah mata mereka saling bertemu, pemuda itu segera bergegas mendekat kearah sang gadis.

"Inoo!" teriak pemuda itu dengan senyum yang sarat akan kerinduan

"Haha lama tidak bertemu ya, Naruto! Kau jadi semakin tinggi" ucap Ino sembari memeluk rindu tubuh tegap sahabatnya itu

"Tentu saja, aku kan seorang pria" sambungnya dengan kekehan ringan, tak lama setelahnya Naruto tampak kembali celingukan.

Ino tahu bahkan sangat paham ketika tahu siapa yang dicari pemuda berambut pirang ini. Senyum getirpun tercipta diwajahnya ketika tahu kalau Naruto adalah orang yang sama. Dia tidak berubah walaupun sudah 2 tahun berada di Amerika untuk menuntut Ilmu.

Tatapan itu. Sorot mata itu. Kegelisahan. Kerinduan. Kasih sayang. Cinta. Dan semuanya tetap sama.

"Dia tidak datang" ucapan Ino sukses membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya

"Hm? Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh dan menyembunyikannya. Aku tahu kalau kau mencari gadis itu kan? Dia tidak datang" sorot mata Ino meredup

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tampak sangat sedih?" tanya pemuda itu. Bingung. Tentu saja! Seorang Yamanaka Ino terlihat sangat sedih didepan seorang pria. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Aku.. Entahlah. Ketika aku menjemput dia beberapa jam yang lalu, dia tampak sangat pucat" Naruto tersentak mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya

"Apa dia sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat khawatir dan Ino menyadarinya

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia seperti sedang ada masalah besar. Aku fikir dia butuh waktu jadi aku meninggalkannya sendirian" Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah melihat gadis seceria itu terlihat sangat terpuruk dan hampa.

"Kalau begitu kita kerumahnya sekarang" Ino tersentak ketika pemuda dihadapannya mengucapkan hal itu

"Apa maksudmu? Kau baru saja sampai, lagipula aku rasa dia butuh waktu sendiri" Naruto tersenyum, namun ada kesenduan dalam sorot matanya

"Apakah kau lupa bagaimana sifat gadis itu? Sesedih apapun gadis itu, dia akan tetap berkata padamu kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tapi meninggalkannya sendiri disaat seperti itu adalah tindakan yang salah. Dia butuh kita sebagai sahabatnya ketika dia berada dalam kondisi seperti itu. Jangan biarkan seseorang yang sedang bersedih berada dalam kesendirian. Itu akan membuat keadaannya memburuk. Jadi, ayo kita kerumahnya" Naruto menarik tangan Ino sebelum gadis itu sempat berbicara satu katapun

.

.

.

Malam itu Jepang diguyur hujan lebat. Suasana dinginpun mulai menyelimuti setiap sudut kota yang dijatuhi jutaan tetes air dari langit. Membuat suasana seketika berubah menjadi sunyi. Berbeda dengan suasana diluar. Suasana didalam apartemen itu tampak sangat hampa. Kesedihan ketara sekali disana.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu duduk diam sembari terus menatap ribuan tetes hujan yang turun dari balik jendela kamarnya. Wajah gadis itu pucat, matanya sembab sementara hidungnya telihat sangat merah. Puluhan tisu berserakan dibawah gadis itu.

Kepalanya terasa sangat berat karna sudah berjam-jam menangis. Sekuat apapun gadis itu mencoba tapi tetap saja air bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ponsel gadis itu kembali berdering. Namun tetap tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

Fikirannya hanya terfokus pada ucapan sahabat masa kecilnya yang sangat mengejutkan. Ucapan yang sangup membuat gadis itu seperti terhempas kedalam jurang. Hidupnya terasa tidak berarti lagi sekarang.

Keadaannya terus seperti itu sampai dia tertidur dalam kondisi menangis. Mengabaikan panggilan dan teriakan khawatir dari kedua orang sahabatnya yang berada didepan kamarnya.

~OoOoO~

2 hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sang gadis masih berada pada kondisinya. Sangat mengenaskan.

Dan sudah selama 2 hari itu pula kedua sahabatnya terus datang kerumahnya. Membujuk gadis itu agar mau keluar dari kamarnya. Walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menyapa mereka atau apapun itu. Tapi nihil. Baik Naruto maupun Ino tetap tidak bisa membujuk gadis Haruno super keras kepala ini untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Mereka sudah memberitahukan hal ini pada pemuda lain. Pada Sasuke. Tapi sama saja, pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengangkat telfon ataupun menjawab sms mereka. Ketika Naruto bertandang kerumahnya pun, rumah itu seperti sedang dijaga ketat.

Baik Naruto maupun Ino tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Alasan apa yang membuat kedua orang ini saling menutup diri. Jengah dengan keadaan seperti ini akhirnya Naruto berniat untuk mendatangi putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha. Meminta kejelasan atas situasi yang terjadi.

 ** _'BRAAKKK'_**

Itachi terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya didobrak paksa oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Mata pemuda itu menatap penuh amarah sosoknya yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Tidak bisakah kau datang dengan lebih sopan, Uzumaki- _san_?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menatap datar Naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya

"Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu sekarang. Bisa kau ikut aku, Uchiha- _san_?" Itachi menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menuruti keinginan putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain. Disebuah kamar, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Keadaanya tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti 2 hari lalu. Matanya sukses terlihat sangat sembab. Dia mengabaikan telfon yang sudah selama 2 hari ini tidak disentuhnya.

Gadis itu bangkit dari kasurnya. Berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan ribuan tetes air yang turun dari _shower,_ tangisnya kembali pecah. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk ketika ucapan Tayuya kembali berputar dikepalanya.

 _"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"Aku..."_

 _"Bertunangan.."_

 _"Sasuke-kun.."_

 _"Aku mencintainya, Sakura!"_

 _"Sangat.."_

 _"Mencintainya.."_

Isak tangis gadis itu kembali terdengar ketika fikirannya kembali memutar memory menyesakkan itu. Senyuman yang diberikan oleh Tayuya seperti sebuah pisau yang langsung menembus jantungnya. Sorot kebahagiaan itu seperti sebuah cambuk yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat perih. Gadis itu terluka. Kecewa. Kala tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak menghubunginya selama beberapa hari ini. Uchiha Sasuke akan segera bertunangan dengan Akimi Tayuya.

Kekasihnya –Uchiha Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Sahabat kecilnya –Akimi Tayuya. Kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan sampai-sampai Sakura berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Berharap dia akan terbangun disuatu pagi, Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Semua ini adalah kenyataan pahit yang harus dia hadapi.

Lelah dengan semua ini akhirnya gadis Haruno itu beranjak dari kamar mandi. Mengganti pakaiannya yang basar dan segera menyambar sebuah telfon yang selama 2 hari ini tidak dia sentuh. Jari lentiknya dengan lincah menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Dan ketika suara itu tersambung, air mata Sakura kembali terjatuh. Dia menangis dalam diam, sementara suara itu terus saja memanggil dan menanyakan alasan kenapa dia menelfon. Setelah menarik nafas panjang akhirnya gadis ini berbicara dengan nada bergetar.

" _Moshi-Moshi, Kaa-san.."_

~OoOoO~

Dering ponsel yang terdengar nyaring berhasil menarik seorang pemuda dari lamunannya. Sorot matanya kosong saat mendengar kata demi kata yang terucap dari pemuda lain yang duduk dihadapannya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Kenyataan pahit seperti ini membuatnya merasa sangat kecewa. Dengan cepat dia segera menekan tombol hijau ketika nama Ino terpampang pada layar telfonnya.

" _Moshi-Moshi_. Ada apa–"

"..." ucapannya terpotong ketika wanita disebrang sana berbicara dengan suara tercekat

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar ucapannya hanya bisa mematung. Wajahnya pucat. Dan pemuda dihadapannya menyadari hal itu. Apalagi ketika sorot kecemasan dan kepanikan ikut andil dalam hal ini.

Setelah telfon itu tertutup Naruto segera bangkit dari tempatnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya dicekal oleh pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu Itachi, kita akan melanjutkan ini lain waktu" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan itu, tapi sepertinya Itachi enggan melakukannya

Tatapan mata pemuda itu benar-benar sukses membuat Naruto terdiam dan menghela nafasnya. Tatapan mata yang seolah berkata ceritakan-padaku-apa-yang-sedang-terjadi.

"Sakura- _chan_ hilang"

 ** _DEG_**

Itachi mematung ketika mendengar hal itu. Mendengar nama itu. Sudah selama 3 minggu ini dia tidak melihat bahkan bertemu dengan putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Alasan utama adalah karna dia baru saja kembali dari Inggris kemarin.

Dan mengenai berita tentang pertunangan itupun dia baru mengetahuinya kemarin. Ketika dia melihat sang adik seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Pandangannya kosong. Seolah-olah dia sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang disebut harapan.

Dengan perlahan Itachi mulai melepaskan tangan Naruto. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Apa dia tahu mengenai pertunangan itu?" Naruto terdiam, sorot matanya berubah sendu

"Sepertinya begitu" Kepalan tangan Itachi menguat mendengar ucapan pemuda yang masih berdiri dihadapannya

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Tapi aku bersumpah aku akan menghajar adikmu setelah aku menemukan Sakura- _chan_!" Iris _Blue Ocean_ itu menajam, ucapannya membuat Itachi mendongakkan kepala. Menatap sendu pemuda itu.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Sasuke tidak pernah menginginkan pertunangan ini" kemudian pemuda itu bangkit, meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku ditempatnya

~OoOoO~

Langkah kaki itu menggema disana. Dilorong itu hanya terdengar derap langkah kakinya yang berlari semakin kencang. Sejak satu jam yang lalu pemuda ini tidak henti-hentinya merasa khawatir. Walaupun kekhawatirannya tidak separah 4 jam yang lalu.

Setelah sampai disalah satu pintu Apartemen yang ditujunya. Pemuda itu segera menekan beberapa tombol untuk membuka pintu pengunci otomatis apartemen itu. _Blue Ocean_ miliknya menatap terkejut pemandangan dihadapannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia segera menghampiri dua orang gadis yang sedang duduk dan menatap kearahnya. Pandangan keduanya berbeda. Salah satu gadis memandang pemuda itu dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir, gelisah, panik, dan sebagainya. Sementara gadis lain menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU?!" bentakan nyaring seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menggema diseluruh ruang tamunya

"KATAKAN! HARUNO SAKURA!" lagi. Bentakan itu kembali menggema

"CUKUP NARUTO! TENANGLAH! APAKAH KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT SITUASINYA?! DIA SEDANG KACAU SEKARANG!" timpat gadis berambut blonde yang duduk disamping gadis lain yang memiliki rambut unik

"TENANG?! KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK TENANG?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA SAHABAT KECILKU PULANG DENGAN KEADAAN SEPERTI HABIS DIPUKULI?!"

"Aku... hanya terjatuh, Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja" lirih Sakura, matanya menatap kosong kearah Naruto

"Terjatuh? Heh! Jangan bercanda, Sakura! Dan jangan harap aku percaya pada ucapanmu!" sinis pemuda itu

Mungkin Naruto akan percaya pada ucapan gadis Haruno itu jika saja keadaan gadis itu tidak mengenaskan seperti ini. Lihatlah dress yang dipakainya terlihat sangat berantakan dengan sobekan yang lumayan lebar pada lengan sebelah kanannya. Lalu lihat pula luka lebam pada wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi berwarna ungu walaupun Ino sudah mengompresnya. Dan jangan lupakan pula luka sobek yang ada dilututnya.

"Terserah" sahutnya membuat Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada gadis itu "Itu hakmu, untuk percaya atau tidak pada apa yang aku ucapkan barusan"

"Demi Tuhaan, Sakuraaa! Bicaralah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanya pemuda itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya

Hening. Sepi. Dan mencekam. Tidak ada satu orangpun diantara mereka bertiga yang mengeluarkan suaranya setelah ucapan Naruto tadi.

Ino dan Naruto menunggu. Menunggu gadis dihadapannya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Namun nihil. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti sebuah boneka cantik yang tidak terawat.

Naruto menyerah. Setelah beberapa saat dia terdiam dan menunggu, akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah. Seperti itulah Sakura, gadis yang sangat keras kepala sekali bukan? Naruto sangat hafal sekali dengan sifat gadis itu dan dia sangat benci jika gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan sifat jeleknya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi jangan harap aku akan menyerah begitu saja" ucapnya memecah keheningan yang teripta disana

"Aku akan mencari pelakunya. Aku akan mencari orang yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini" lanjutnya kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura yang menatap nanar kepergian pemuda itu

 ** _'BRAAAKKK'_**

" _Hiks..._ " Isak tangis itu meluncur dengan deras setelah beberapa saat keadaan menjadi hening

Isak tangis yang membuat Ino menoleh kearahnya. Menatap panik gadis dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit? Sini biar aku obati" Ucap Ino sembari dengan cekatan gadis itu mengambil sebuah kapas dan merendamnya dalam cairan antiseptik

"Hatiku, Ino" _Aquamarine_ gadis itu melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang menyentuh bagian tengah dadanya. Menyentuh jantungnya.

Sementara Ino yang melihat pemandangan memilukan seperti itu langsung memeluk Sakura. Memeluk gadis yang tidak pernah terlihat serapuh ini sebelumnya. Memeluknya agar gadis itu merasa lebih tenang. Namun bukannya menjadi tenang, gadis bermarga Haruno itu malah menangis semakin keras. Tangisan yang membuat Ino mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Sttt_... Tenanglah. Ada aku disini. Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau tidak pernah sendirian, kau tahu itu 'kan?" Ino terus saja mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang mampu membuat Sakura tenang. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu tertidur dalam pelukannya sejam kemudian.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hahahaha akhirnyaaaa setelah sekian lama, Gold update jugaaa! Gimana dengan chapter ini? Hufft sebenernya Gold sempet down karna ide ceritanya bener-bener buntu! Tapi pas baca review dari kalian Gold jadi semangat lagi deh bikin cerita ini. Niatnya Gold update seminggu yang lalu, tapi berhubung selama seminggu kemaren Gold ada Uas jadilah baru bisa sekarang update nya. Okedeh sekian bacotan dari Gold. Jangan lupa meninggalkan review kalian yaaaa :)

Big Huugggg :*

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

Flawdiwa natsuka :Oke ini udah lanjut yaaaa :) Makasih semangatnyaaaa *Peluk cium*

pebbychan : Sad ending ga yaaaa? Hahaha liat aja nanti, karna Gold orangnya labil jadi masih belum bisa dipastikan bakal sad atau happy ending. Makasih udah review *Gold sayang kamuu*

Himawari : Masih. Mungkin cerita ini bakal selesai di chapter 18 atau 19 atau bakhan lebih. Entahlah :/ *Ditimpuk pake sandal*

zarachan : Ini udah update yaaa :)

Harika-chan ELF : Yeeeyy Gold baliiikkk! *Ikutan lebay/PLAAAKKK* hhahahahaa seneng banget sih Gold balik, ciee yang seneng cieee *Apaansi* Maaf yaa baru bias update sekarang :) Doakan gaad kendala apapun supaya Gold bias update cepat Hoho. Ohya selamat tahun baru jugaaa :* *Telat, _Baka_!*

dianarndraha : Sasuke engga dibunuh cantik, dia Cuma dibikin kecelakaan:)Tentang siapa yang ngelakuinnya kayaknya Gold udah bikin 'clue' atau ciri-ciri dari orang itu deh. Tenang motifnya bakal Gold bahas ko nanti. jadi keep follow yaaa ;)

Jamurlumutan462: Ciee yang nungguin lanjutan cerita Gold *Terhuraa* Haha ini udah lanjut yaaa :)

1 : Udah lanjut yaaa

Bang Kise Ganteng : Ini udah lanjut kooo, gimana dengan chapter ini? Puas ga? Atau masih kependekakan? Daan makasih buat semangatnyaaa *Gold saying kamuuu*

tiya- chan : Masalahnya udah mulai diceritain yaa :) Gomen baru bias bales sekarang. Gold kepeept banget kemaren pas update chapter 8 jadinya ga sempet balesin review satu-satu deh. But overall makasih udah mau meninggalkan jejak kamu di kolom review ;)


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

 ** _'PRAAAANGGG!'_** Suara benda kaca yang menyentuh lantai terdengar diruang santai sebuah rumah yang tampak tenang

Iris _aquamarine_ -nya menatap nanar apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dari Televisi yang menyala dihadapannya. Sebuah saluran tentang gosip baru saja mengangkat berita mengenai pertunangan antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Akimi Tayuya.

Ino terdiam. Pandangannya kosong. Dia menggigit kuat bibirnya ketika menyadari alasan kenapa sikap Sakura berubah menjadi sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dan dalam sepersekian detik dia kembali menyadari sesuatu. Amarah gadis Yamanaka itu memuncak, dengan cepat dia menyambar sebuah _smartphone_ yang tergeletak di meja.

Jari lentiknya menekan beberapa tombol yang sudah dihafal olehnya diluar kepala. Namun pemilik nomor itu tidak kunjung menjawab telfonnya. Sampai pada percobaan ketiga terdengar sebuah suara dari sebrang sana.

"Jelaskan padaku! Apa yang sedang terjadi disini, Uzumaki Naruto!" desis gadis itu pada pemuda disebrang sana

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain. Gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu menatap kosong layar televisi yang menyala dihadapannya. Dia terdiam. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu merayap dan mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Membuat hatinya tercekat dan terasa sangat sakit.

Dia mengabaikan jeritan dering ponselnya yang sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Terus seperti itu sampai keadaan kembali menjadi sunyi. Dia seperti sebuah mayat hidup sekarang. Tanpa izin darinya fikiran _brengsek_ itu dengan lancang memutar memori mengenaskan itu.

Memutar memori tentang kejadian yang membuat dia pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan kemarin malam. Dengan luka memar yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum hilang bekasnya. Lebih daripada luka fisiknya, luka hati yang diderita gadis itu terasa semakin menyakitkan.

 ** _Flashback On [Sakura POV]_**

 _Langkah kakiku membawaku menuju tempat ini. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan. Tempat aku dibesarkan. Sebelum aku sempat menekan bel yang terpasang disisi pintunya, sebuah suara lembut membuat lamunanku buyar._

 _Disana berdiri dengan anggun sosok seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang selalu ada disetiap keadaan dalam hidupku. Malaikat yang selalu membantuku dan membuatku kuat. Dia, ibuku. Menatap khawatir ketika melihat putrinya pulang dengan keadaan wajah yang kacau._

 _Aku melihat dia menghampiriku dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Menatap penuh khawatir aku yang masih terpaku ditempatku berdiri. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kedua pipiku, terasa lembut dan nyaman._

 _"Masuklah, istirahat didalam. Kau membutuhkannya" aku mendengar ucapan ibuku mengalun dengan lembut sembari membuka pintu yang sejak tadi belum sempat tersentuh olehku_

 _Aku menurutinya. Masuk kedalam bersamanya. Dan langsung menuju lantai dua rumah ini. Menuju kamarku. Sementara dia pergi kearah dapur, menyiapkan sesuatu yang entah apa._

 _Sudah 2 bulan aku tidak pulang kerumah ini. Pekerjaanku membuatku tidak memiliki waktu barang sedikitpun untuk mengunjungi tempat ini. Aku pindah ke Apartemen sejak tahun ketiga aku kuliah sampai sekarang. Dan akan pulang kerumah ini minimal sebulan sekali._

 _Aku menatap berkeliling suasana kamarku yang tidak berubah walaupun sudah 2 bulan tidak aku kunjungi. Tak lama setelah aku duduk di kasur, Kaa-san datang dengan membawakanku secangkir_ ocha _. Meletakkan gelas yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan uap panas itu dimeja belajar samping kasur. Dengan dia sendiri yang sudah menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapanku._

 _Matanya menatap khawatir kearahku dan setelahnya dia berkata "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Aku menoleh kearahnya. Aku benci tatapan khawatir itu. Aku benci membuat orang tuaku –terutama Kaa-san merasa sangat khawatir seperti ini. Butuh sepersekian detik sampai aku menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis yang aku miliki_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Kaa-san" Namun ada keraguan dalam iris emerald miliknya. Aku menyadari hal itu._

 _Siapa orangtua yang akan percaya hal itu jika mendengar putrinya menangis ketika menelfon dirinya pagi-pagi? Siapa orangtua yang akan percaya ucapan laknat itu ketika dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri keadaan kacau dan pucat putri semata wayangnya?_

 _Namun sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu, aku menyela ucapannya "Dimana Tou-san?"_

 _Kaa-san tampak terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Dia sedang ada urusan sejak tadi pagi"_

 _Aku mengangguk kemudian kembali menundukkan kepala. Berbagai macam perasaan berkecambuk dalam hatiku. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini._

 _Lamunanku buyar ketika Kaa-san bangkit dari duduknya. Dan aku sukses tertegun ketika dia mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dikamar._

 _"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang kau sembunyikan. Kau bisa menceritakannya setelah merasa lebih baik. Istirahatlah, wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah" itulah yang Kaa-san ucapkan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamarku_

 _~OoOoO~_

 _Hari beranjak malam. Aku bisa melihat siluet langit jingga diujung sana. Matahari yang terbenam terlihat sangat indah. Setelah makan malam bersama kedua orang tuaku, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang, walaupun aku tidak menceritakan apapun pada mereka. Tapi sepertinya Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengerti hal itu._

 _Sedikit bernostalgia. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melewati jalan ini. Jalan yang sangat jarang dilalui orang-orang –apalagi ketika hari beranjak malam seperti sekarang. Dan langkahku terhenti ketika tepat diujung sana aku melihat seorang gadis sedang berdiri. Seorang gadis yang sangat ingin aku hindari sekarang. Namun aku terdiam ketika melihat lebih jelas matanya yang sembab. Gadis itu seperti habis menangis. Dia berjalan pelan kearahku, dan raut wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin dekat padaku._

 _Seketika itu juga kekhawatiran meluap dalam dadaku. Aku memang membencinya. Aku sangat membencinya. Tapi dia tetap sahabatku. Dia tetaplah Tayuya. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak bersikap khawatir padanya. Dengan perlahan aku mulai melangkah mendekat kearahnya. Semakin dekat. Dan semakin dekat sampai akhirnya jarak diantara kami hanya terpaut selangkah._

 _"Tayuya-_ chan _? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kacau? Apa terjadi sesua–"_

 _' **PLAAAKKK** ' Rasa panas dan nyeri menguap diatas permukaan kulit pipiku. Tamparan keras itu berhasil membuat wajahku berpaling. Aku tertegun ketika menyadari bahwa Tayuya-lah yang baru saja menamparku._

 _"Apa yang kau–"_

 _"Menjauh dari Uchiha Sasuke!" desisnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat menusuk_

 _Aku merasa seperti dijatuhkan dari ketinggian beribu-ribu kaki diatas tanah. Rasanya sakit dan hancur berkeping-keping. Aku kembali terluka. Berusaha tegar aku mengangkat wajahku, berpura-pura menatap bingung kearahnya._

 _"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus menjauhi sahabat masa kecilku?" aku terkekeh, kontras sekali dengan jeritan hatiku yang meminta untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Tayuya_

 _"Jangan bersikap bodoh! Aku tahu kalau kau dan Uchiha itu memiliki hubungan lebih daripada sekedar Sahabat"_

 ** _DEG_**

 _Aku terdiam. Wajahku kembali tertunduk. Pelupuk mataku kembali terasa panas. Namun aku berusaha mati-matian menahan agar air mata itu tidak jatuh. Tayuya tahu aku memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat dengan Sasuke? Dia tahu? Tapi kenapa dia malah memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengannya?_

 _Setelah menarik cukup banyak oksigen akan menjadi lebih tenang. Aku kembali mengangkat wajahku. Menatap nyalang kearahnya._

 _"Kenapa kau masih mau bertunangan dengannya kalau kau tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke?!" aku membentaknya dan dia terlihat terkejut akan hal itu_

 _Namun keterkejutan itu hanya sesaat, sebelum aku melihatnya menyeringai. Sebelum pandangannya kembali menajam._

 _"Jika kau tidak ingin melihatnya menderita. Jauhi dia!"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?" aku bingung atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Tayuya_

 _"Pertunangan ini terjadi karna sebuah kerjasana antar dua perusahaan. Uchiha Corp membutuhkan perusahaanku untuk bisa selamat dari ambang kerugian. Mereka membutuhkan kerja sama ini agar bisa keluar dari ambang kebangkrutan! Apa yang bisa diberikan oleh gadis sepertimu, hah?! Apa yang bisa kau bantu agar perusahaan Sasuke kembali pada keadaan semula? Apa yang kau punya, Haruno Sakura?!" ucapnya tajam_

 _Aku terdiam. Pandanganku kosong. Tayuya benar. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa, apa yang bisa aku berikan pada Sasuke untuk membantu perusahaannya? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak memiliki apapun. Aku juga bukan gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang dengan segudang harta._

 _"Tapi aku mencintainya" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar Tayuya berucap dengan pelan_

 _"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dalam pesta bisnis. Dia dengan sejuta kelebihan yang dimilikinya membuat aku seketika itu jatuh cinta padanya. Setiap waktu sejak hari itu aku berusaha mencari tahu tentang dia._

 _Berusaha mendekatinya. Menggapai dia dan hatinya. Namun semua itu gagal. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun melirik kearahku. Sampai akhirnya kesempatan seperti ini datang. Kesempatan yang membuatku bisa memiliki dia seutuhnya. Tapi aku salah! Aku memang bisa memiliki raganya! Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Karna hatinya sudah terlebih dahulu tertambat padamu! Gadis biasa yang sangat memuakkan!" Tayuya berucap dengan panjang lebar, air mata sudah setia mengalir dari kedua matanya. Gadis itu tampak sangat rapuh._

 _Dia terlihat tulus. Aku bisa melihat itu dari sorot matanya. Kebencian dan cinta yang sangat besar._

 _"Walaupun ini hanya bentuk sebuah kerjasama aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Aku bahkan rela memberikan semua yang kumiliki untuknya. Untuk Sasuke. Tapi dia tetap tidak berpaling darimu. Dia tetap mencintaimu. APA YANG KAU MILIKI SAMPAI MEMBUAT DIA MENJADI SEPERTI ITU?!" Aku terkejut ketika Tayuya mendorong tubuhku dengan kuat, membuat keseimbanganku goyah dan akhirnya terjatuh diatas tanah._

 _"Buat dia membencimu atau dia akan aku buat menderita"_

 ** _DEG_**

 _Aku menatap nanar kearahnya. Menatap gadis yang berdiri dihadapanku dengan angkuh. Tanpa terasa air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan terjatuh. Aku menangis dalam diam._

 _Ini gila! Aku tidak bisa membuat Sasuke-kun membenciku! Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya! Tapi yang lebih mengenaskan lagi aku tidak bisa melihat Sasuke-kun menderita. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya menderita. Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!_

 _Lamunanku buyar ketika Tayuya mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jari lentiknya tampak menari-nari diatas layar touchscreen itu sebelum akhirnya dia menempelkan benda canggih itu ketelinganya. Dia tampak berbicara pada seseorang._

 _Dan tak lama setelahnya ada dua orang wanita yang datang. Wajah mereka tampak menyeramkan. Dan tepat setelah kedua wanita itu datang, Tayuya mulai berpaling. Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkanku dengan kedua wanita sangar ini. Dia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku tercengang sekaligus menatap tidak percaya kearahnya._

 _"Beri gadis itu pelajaran! Tapi jangan membunuhnya! Aku ingin dia sadar akan posisinya!"_

 ** _End Of Flashback [End Of Sakura POV]_**

Lamunan gadis Haruno itu buyar ketika ponselnya kembali menjerit. Dia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Karna ringtone yang diberikan olehnya pada nomor itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Dengan ragu gadis ini mengangkat sambungan telfonnya.

" _Moshi-Moshi... Gaara"_

~OoOoO~

Itachi menatap sendu seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk diberanda taman belakang rumahnya. Dilihat dari kejauhan pemuda itu seperti sedang menikmati suasana sore dalam ketenangan. Namun jika dilihat dari dekat akan terlihat sebuah kepedihan yang mendalam.

Berhari-hari terkurung dirumah semewah ini membuat pemuda itu terlihat seperti seekor elang dalam sangkar emas. Terlihat gagah namun terkurung. Dia kehilangan kebebasannya. Kehilangan kebahagiaannya. Dan yang paling penting, dia kehilangan harapannya.

Lagi-lagi ucapan pemuda Uzumaki yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu kembali berputar dan menggema difikirannya.

 _"Mereka adalah sahabatku. Aku mengenal mereka berdua hampir sepanjang umur yang kumiliki. Dan selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat mereka begitu **'sakit'** , apalagi Sakura-chan. Kalau aku jadi adikmu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelesaikan hal ini tanpa harus melepaskan tangannya"_

Itachi melangkah dengan pasti mendekati kursi taman yang sedang diduduki oleh seorang pemuda. Oleh adiknya.

Kosong. Hampa. Putus asa. Kecewa. Gelisah. Sedih. Perasaan seperti itulah yang tergambar pada sorot mata bungsu Uchiha ini. walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar namun semua perasaannya terlalu mudah dilihat melalui sorot matanya.

Itachi menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sejak tadi tidak menggubris kedatangannya. Pemuda yang sangat disayangi olehnya. Pemuda yang selalu berkata datar dan pedas ini hanya diam. Mulutnya seolah dikunci oleh sesuatu.

"Kau jadi pendiam sejak aku pulang. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau bisa membagi ceritamu denganku" akhirnya Itachi membuka suara. Sudah selama beberapa hari ini dia ingin berbicara dengan adiknya. Tapi aura yang dikeluarkan adiknya selalu membuatnya mengurungkan diri. Ditambah sikap tertutup dan raut kesedihan itu.

Namun suasana tetap hening. Sasuke tetap terdiam. Bahkan dia tidak memberikan sedikit gerakan atau lirikan apapun pada Itachi. Bungsu Uchiha itu terdiam seperti sebuah patung.

"Kau tahu, aku bertemu dengan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu" Itachi mulai bercerita tanpa menghiraukan adiknya yang hanya diam ditempat

"Dia bersumpah akan menghajarmu jika kau tetap bersikap seperti ini" kekehan ringan terdengar dari sela bibir tipis Itachi

"Perkataan bodoh 'kan? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghajarmu? Bahkan kau yang memiliki otak jenius tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Bagaimana dengan dia yang bodoh bisa masuk kedalam sini" lanjutnya masih dengan sebuah senyuman –yang entah sejak kapan terlihat sedikit lebih sendu

"Biarkan. Aku akan membiarkan dia menghajarku. Karna faktanya aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia bahkan bisa mengambil Sakura dariku. Ya, dia bisa melakukannya" onyx Itachi membulat, matanya menatap nanar adik semata wayangnya

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Itachi, kedua tangannya segera mencengkam kerah baju sang adik. Memaksanya menatap langsung onyxnya

 ** _DEG_**

Itachi terdiam, cengkramannya melonggar ketika melihat sorot mata Sasuke tampak sangat rapuh dan kosong. Semakin melonggar sampai akhirnya terlepas. Itachi menghela nafasnya. Tidak menyangka kalau adiknya yang angkuh dan memiliki sifat egois yang sangat tinggi ini bisa terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Jadilah dirimu apapun yang terjadi. Kejarlah segala hal yang kau inginkan. Jagalah apa yang membuatmu bahagia dan jika kau kehilangan hal itu maka kejarlah sampai kau berhasil mendapatkannya" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung Itachi yang sedang menatap langit senja

"Kau ingat kalimat itu?" Itachi menoleh, menatap langsung mata Sasuke yang membulat

Untuk sesaat Uchiha bersaudara itu terdiam. Merenungi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi.

~OoOoO~

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Naruto?" Iris _Blue Ocean_ itu menatap sendu gadis yang amarahnya sedang memuncak

Suasana cafe tempat mereka berada saat ini sedang sepi mengingat jam makan siang sudah berlalu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hening. Pemuda dihadapannya terdiam. Pandangan matanya berubah sendu. Namun tatapan menuntut yang diberikan oleh Ino mau tidak mau membuat pemuda Uzumaki ini menceritakan semua yang diberitahukan Itachi padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Termasuk siapa yang membuat Sakura babak belur kemarin malam.

Ino mendengarkan dengan cermat. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat air mata gadis Yamanaka ini terjatuh. Dia sedih. Kecewa. Marah. Terlebih lagi dia tidak percaya kalau Sasuke ternyata diam saja dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Apakah pemuda itu sudah tidak perduli pada Sakura? Tapi kalimat terakhir Itachi yang baru saja diberitahukan padanya membuat pemikiran itu hilang dalam otaknya. Gadis itu merasa bingung dengan keadaan yang ada.

Sasuke tidak mengetahui perihal Tayuya yang menyakiti Sakura. Itulah salah satu poin yang bisa ditangkap Ino selama pembicaraan tadi.

Dan ternyata selama beberapa hari ini bungsu Uchiha itu ditawan dirumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Semua keperluannya selalu dibawa masuk kedalam kamar. Itulah yang diceritakan Itachi pada Naruto mengenai keadaan adiknya.

Benar-benar tragis. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau semuanya akan jadi seperti ini.

"Naruto..?" Pemuda Uzumaki itu menoleh, _Blue Ocean_ miliknya menatap terkejut pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri dibelakang kursi Ino

"G-Gaara.." Gumam Ino ketika matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang sedang berdiri dengan datar

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto ketika pemuda Sabaku itu mulai mendekat kearahnya

"Aku mencarimu" sahut Gaara sembari duduk disebelah Naruto

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?" kebingungan terlihat jelas diwajah Naruto, sementara Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

Semuanya terdiam. Menunggu Gaara mengatakan sesuatu. Dan ketika itu terjadi, pertanyaannya sukses membuat dua orang berambut pirang dihadapannya menegang "Apakah Sakura sedang ada masalah?"

"K-Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Mata Gaara memicing ketika mendengar Ino balik bertanya

"Aku bertemu dengannya pagi tadi. Dan wajahnya terlihat pucat" baik Ino maupun Naruto, keduanya tanpa sadar menahan nafas mereka masing-masing

"Ka-Kau bertemu dengannya?" Iris jade itu berpaling kearah Naruto, menatap datar pemuda disampingnya sebelum dia sendiri menganggukkan kepala

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ino tanpa sadar sedikit berteriak dan Gaara menyadari hal itu. Ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh kedua orang ini

"Aku sudah melihat berita itu tadi pagi. Cukup mengejutkan. Apalagi aku mendengar kabar kalau mereka berdua sedang menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Aku mengkhawatirkannya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghubunginya. Dan saat itu dia meminta tolong padaku"

Terkejut dengan penuturan Gaara. Naruto dan Ino memilih untuk mendengarkan cerita pemuda Sabaku ini.

"Meminta tolong?" Ino membeo ucapan Gaara

"Ya, dia meminta tolong agar aku mau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya"

 **DEG**

Baik Naruto maupun Ino, keduanya sama-sama mematung mendengar penuturan Gaara. Berbeda dengan pemuda itu yang malah menatap datar dirinya

"Awalnya aku menolak permintaan itu, mengingat dia sudah memiliki Sasuke. Tapi ketika melihat tatapan dan raut wajahnya yang kacau, aku jadi tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia terlihat rapuh" pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sendu kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat diatas meja

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan? Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sakura?" kali ini Gaara memintanya dengan tulus. Ada kekhawatiran dalam iris jadenya. Membuat Naruto menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali menceritakan kisah itu.

~OoOoO~

Hari beranjak Sore. Matahari mulai beranjak menuju peraduannya diufuk sana. Memperlihatkan pada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dibangku taman itu siluet indah yang dibuat ketika sang matahari perlahan mulai turun.

Suasana disana persis seperti suasana 6 bulan lalu. Sebuah taman yang dulu menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cinta Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum ketika memori itu datang menyusup kedalam otaknya. Sebuah senyum getir.

Gadis Haruno itu ada disini bukan tanpa alasan. Melainkan karna sebuah sms yang diterimanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ini addalah bulan November, jadi tidak heran jika udara disekitar gadis itu mulai berubah dingin. Namun sepertinya udara dingin tidak berpengaruh apapun pada gadis yang sejak tadi hanya duduk memandangi langit. Menatap siluet-siluet indah yang tercipta dilangit sampai orang yang ditunggunya tiba.

"Sakuraa!" panggilan itu berhasil membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang

Disana. Tepat dipintu masuk taman ini. Seorang pemuda berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja berlari dari jarak jauh. Ada rasa rindu dan kebahagiaan ketika melihat pemuda itu datang dan semakin mendekat.

Namun sanyuman manis yang biasanya mampir diwajah cantik itu kali ini hilang. Apalagi ketika pembicaraannya dengan Tayuya beberapa waktu lalu kembali terulang difikirannya. Sakura terus saja melamun sampai tidak menyadari sosok itu sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

Sebuah senyuman cerah mampir diwajah tampan pemuda itu. Senyuman yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan oleh siapapun. Senyuman yang ditujukan hanya untuk gadisnya. Kekasihnya. Belahan jiwanya.

"Kau datang, Sasuke- _kun_ " Sakura berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya. Bersikap ceria, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun selama beberapa hari kemarin.

"Jadi? Ada apa kau memanggilku, hmm?" _To the point_. Sakura memilih melakukan itu sekarang.

Dia memang merindukan Sasuke. Senyumannya. Ucapannya. Suaranya. Pelukannya. Bibir itu. Onyx itu. Semuanya! Sakura merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Uchiha Sasuke. Namun ada perasaan sakit ketika dia berada dihadapan adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini. Perasaan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Menikahlah denganku"

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

 ** _DEG_**

"Apa... yang baru saja... kau katakan?" Sakura tampak terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat! Walaupun siluet matahari membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat hal itu. sangat disayangkan.

"Ayolah, jangan membuatku mengulangnya" Sasuke terlihat sedikit panik dan gusar.

Hening. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah katapun. Hanya suara koakan gagak dari kejauhan yang mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka. Entah karna terlalu terkejut atau karna ada hal lain. Tapi gadis Haruno itu hanya diam. Matanya memandang nanar Sasuke yang mulai kembali menatap Emerald itu.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura" akhirnya kalimat itu kembali meluncur. Membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Mencoba berfikir bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Namun dugaannya salah! Ini bukan mimpi! Ini adalah kenyataan! Kenyataan yang terus menamparnya! Kenyataan yang terasa sangat pahit!

"Haha, jangan bercanda Sasuke-kun" tawa renyah Sakura tiba-tiba mengudara, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Bingung! Tentu saja!

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Tawa renyah itu hilang. Membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam melihat perubahan pada wajah kekasihnya. Ada kesedihan disana. Kesedihan yang amat sangat. Dan sekarang Sasuke menyadarinya

"Ada apa Sakura?" Sasuke mencoba bertanya ditengah kekhawatirannya

Namun kembali hening. Gadis itu kembali terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk, membuat Sasuke tidak tahu pasti wajah seperti apa yang dipasang oleh putri tunggal keluarga Haruno

"Jawab aku! Ada apa?" Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika Sasuke berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap langsung wajah Sasuke yang terlihat panik. Ada perasaan sangat saat Sakura melihat wajah itu. Perasaan hangat karna Sasuke masih perduli padanya. Namun perasaan itu kembali hilang. Hatinya kembali menjadi dingin.

"Kau sudah memiliki Tayuya-chan, kenapa kau masih berani meminta hal itu padaku?"

 **JDEEERRRR**

Sasuke merasa seperti ada sambaran petir yang menyambar langsung dirinya. Tubuh pemuda itu menegang. Apalagi ketika menyadari apa sumber kesedihan tampak terlihat jelas diwajah Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh Sasuke

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Sasuke-kun. Semua orang di Negri ini tahu kalau kau adalah milik Tayuya-chan" Lagi. Sasuke kembali menegang

"Apakah selama ini aku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah milikku?! Apakah selama ini kau melihat kami bermesraan?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat gusar dan panik

Sakura tahu. Pemuda Uchiha itu sedang berusaha meyakinkannya. Kalau hanya dia yang dicintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun semuanya sudah kepalang menyakitkan bagi gadis ini. Persetan dengan cinta!

"JAWAB AKU HARUNO SAKURA!" Sasuke berteriak dengan frustasi. Sangat frustasi.

"Memang benar kau tidak menunjukkannya padaku secara langsung. Tapi kau menunjukkannya didepan publik, didepan semua kamera para wartawan. Didepan mata dunia. Apakah itu tidak cukup membuktikan bahwa kau mencintainya?"

Kedua tangan pemuda itu terulur untuk mencengkram lengan atas Sakura. Mengguncangkannya dengan panik dan gelisah. Wajahnya memucat ketika mendengar ucapan gadis yang dicintainya ini.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini Sakura. Gadis yang aku cintai hanya dirimu!"

 ** _DEG_**

Perasaan Sakura kembali menghangat. Sebuah senyuman hangat terpasang diwajahnya sebelum berubah menjadi getir.

"Maaf, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu" Sasuke terdiam. Pemuda ini tertegun dan menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku tidak bisa karna aku sudah tidak mencintaimu!" kali ini giliran Sakura yang berteriak. Matanya menatap nyalang Sasuke yang membeku ditempatnya

"Apa maksudmu?!" cengkaraman itu melonggar. Iris Onyxnya menatap nanar Sakura yang sedang tersenyum

"Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku" kedua tangan Sasuke sukses terlepas dari lengan atas Sakura, matanya masih menatap nanar Sakura yang sedang menyeringai "Aku mencintai pemuda lain. Apakah kau ingin tahu siapa orangnya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia tidak ingin Sakura mengucapkan nama lelaki itu, tapi disisi lain dia ingin mendengar siapa yang sudah berani merebut Sakura darinya. Dan alhasil pemuda Uchiha ini hanya diam. Menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pemuda itu adalah Sabaku Gaara"

 ** _DEG_**

"Jadi bajingan itu yang sudah membuatmu berpaling dariku?! Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan memberikan pelajaran padanya! Dan aku akan merebutmu kembali!" onyx Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang hanya diam bergeming

Dan tepat ketika Sasuke akan melangkah pergi Sakura berkata dengan nada putus asa "Tidakkah kau sadar? KAU YANG MEMBUATKU BERPALING PADANYA, UCHIHA!"

Sasuke menoleh. Memandang tidak mengerti Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti baru saja berlari ribuan kilometer.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bertahan dengan segala sifat keras kepalamu. Sifat egoismu. Sifat dingimu! Semuanya! Aku bertahan selama ini, Uchiha! Karna apa?! Karna aku mencintaimu! Tapi tidak setelah kau menyakitiku sedalam ini! Tidak, setelah aku mendengar kau bertunangan dengan Tayuya! Kau tahu 'kan? Dia sahabatku! KAU BERTUNANGAN DENGAN SAHABATKU, BRENGSEK!"

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini Sakura! Aku–"

"Apapun yang kau ucapkan tidak akan merubah status bahwa aku sudah berpacaran dengan Gaara!"

 ** _DEG_**

Sasuke terdiam. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membalas ucapan Sakura. Kenyataan seperti membuat pemuda ini terhempas kedalam jurang tanpa dasar. Sasuke merasa hampa!

"Kau tidak menyangkanya 'kan?! Ya! Ini benar! Aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Sabaku Gaara" Sakura tersenyum dengan sinis! Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada. seperti memandang puas Sasuke yang hanya diam dan memandang kosong tanah dibawahnya

Tapi apakah benar kau puas dengan hal ini Haruno Sakura?

"Sejak kapan?" Sakura terdiam ketika ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke "Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengannya"

"Hmm, sejak kau tidak memberiku kabar beberapa hari lalu. Dia sudah memintaku untuk menjadi pacanya ketika SMA dulu. Tapi aku menolaknya hanya untuk menunggu pemuda Uchiha yang bahkan sekarang mencampakkanku. Tragis dan malang sekali nasibku!" Sakura mendecih dan masih mempertahankan raut wajahnya

"Jadi, mulai detik ini kita putus, Uchiha Sasuke! Mulai detik ini kau sudah tidak terikat lagi padaku! Selamat! Kau bisa bebas bertunangan bahkan menikah dengan Tayuya! Aku ucapkan selamat padamu!"

'Tap'

'Tap'

 **'PLAAAKKK'**

"INOOO!" panggilan nyaring dari kejauhan itu cukup berhasil merebut perhatian Sasuke dan Sakura yang semula hanyut dalam keadaan

"Naruto?" gumam Sasuke, ketika melihat pemuda itu berlari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"Apa yang kau katakan, Haruno Sakura?!" geram Ino, kedua tangannya sudah mencengkram erat kerah baju Sakura. Namun gadis itu hanya diam sampai akhirnya Sasuke menepuk dan mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan gadis Yamanaka itu

"Lepaskan, Uchiha! Aku–"

"Sudah. Cukup." potong Sasuke yang langsung membuat Ino melepaskan cengkramannya

Dan Sakura mencelos ketika melihat tatapan dingin itu terarah padanya. Tatapan itu bahkan lebih dingin daripada udara disekitar mereka. Onyx Sasuke menatap dingin kearahnya. Wajahnya bahkan lebih datar dari biasanya.

"Sakura sudah memilih keputusan itu. Dia sudah memilih Gaara untuk menjadi penggantiku" Sasuke kembali menatap langsung emerald milik Sakura. Dia menyadarinya. Ada yang janggal dari tatapan Sakura. Walaupun gadis itu masih tetap menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"Aku ucapkan selamat juga padamu, Haruno Sakura! Aku doakan kau berbahagia dengan Sabaku Gaara! Dan semoga saja kau tidak menyesali keputusan ini" dan setelah mengucapkannya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap kosong punggung pemuda itu berjalan semakin jauh dan mulai menghilang

"PUAS KAU?!" bentak Ino tepat didepan wajah Sakura

"APAKAH KAU SUDAH MERASA BAHAGIA SETELAH MENGUCAPKAN HAL INI, _HAH_?! JAWAB AKU HARUNO SAKURA!" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Ino.

Emerald itu terlihat kosong. Baik Naruto dan Ino menyadari hal itu. Ino tahu kalau pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya adalah pertanyaan bodoh, tapi tatap saja Ino merasa perlu mengetahui hal ini langsung dari sahabat _pink_ -nya yang bodoh!

"Ya" jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sakura sukses membuat Ino dan Naruto terkejut. Kedua remaja itu menatap nanar Sakura yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menjawab "Aku bahagia, Ino"

Mematung. Kedua remaja yang memiliki warna rambut hampir serupa itu hanya bisa mematung ketika Sakura mulai beranjak pergi dengan langkah gontai "Dan Ino" panggil gadis itu membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menatap gadis Haruno yang sudah berada beberapa langkah dibelakang Naruto

"Terimakasih sudah menamparku. Aku berhak mendapatkan hal ini. Yaa.. aku... sangat berhak mendapatkannya" Naruto dan Ino melihatnya dengan jelas

Tepat sebelum Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Setetes air mata sudah meluncur dan membasahi pipi gadis itu. air mata yang jujur. Air mata kepedihan ketika harus melepaskan orang yang dicintainya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar bahagia, Haruno Sakura"

 ** _DEG_**

 _'Suara ini...'_

Sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya ketika melihat siluet seorang pemuda sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan gaya yang sedikit angkuh. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa pemuda itu.

"G-Gaara" lirih Sakura pada akhirnya

"Aku bertanya padamu. Apakah kau bahagia setelah melepaskan orang yang kau cintai demi melihat sahabat yang kau sayangi bahagia bersamanya?" Sakura terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong tanah yang menjadi pijakannya

"Aku rasa kau cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui apa jawabannya tanpa harus bertanya" Sakura kembali melangkah, namun sebelum gadis itu berhasil melewati Gaara ucapannya berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura

"Aku butuh jawaban langsung darimu" datar. Pemuda itu masih bertanya dengan raut wajah datar. Dan menunggu, ketiga remaja yang berada ditaman itu menunggu Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara

"Ya, aku bahagia, Apakah kau puas? Bisakah kau menyingkir. Aku mau pulang" Sakura mencoba menatap Gaara yang masih bergeming ditempatnya

"Kau berbohong" sela Gaara

 _And that`s it_! Emosi Sakura sudah berada diubun-ubun. Pemuda Sabaku ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"LALU APA YANG BISA AKU LAKUKAN?! APA YANG BISA DILAKUKAN GADIS MISKIN SEPERTIKU?! JAWAB AKU! APA YANG BISA AKU LAKUKAN?!" Ino terkejut melihat Sakura berteriak

Akhirnya setelah sedari tadi menahan. Air mata itu meluncur dengan bebas dari matanya. Tidak lupa pula isak tangis yang mengiringi Sakura. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, keadaan yang benar-benar mengenaskan bagi ketiga remaja yang melihatnya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan Gaara? Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai Sasuke! Aku akui itu! Dan aku meminta maaf padamu karna sudah melibatkanmu dalam hal ini. Tapi aku bisa apa?! Yang bisa menolong Sasuke hanya Tayuya! Aku tidak mau melihat Sasuke menderita! Kalau dengan melepaskannya aku bisa melihat dia bahagia, maka aku akan melakukannya walaupun itu menyakiti diriku!" Sakura meraung. Terisak dengan sangat keras. Sementara Ino yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Sakura. Memeluknya dengan harapan hal itu bisa menenangkah hati Sakura

Sementara Naruto dan Gaara mulai jalan mendekat kearahnya. Menatap penuh iba gadis musim semi itu. "kau tahu? Dengan mengatakan hal seperti tadi, kau membuat dia menderita seumur hidup"

 ** _DEG_**

Sakura mendongak. Melihat Gaara yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. "Karna baginya, kaulah sumber kebahagiaannya. Aku sudah tahu apa masalahmu. Semuanya! Ino dan Naruto juga sudah tahu. Termasuk Tayuya yang mengancammu dan membuatmu babak belur. Atau tentang perusahaan Uchiha yang sedang berada diambang batas. Kami tahu. Tapi bagiku kau melakukan sebuah kebodohan, Sakura"

"Apapun yang aku lakukan tetap tidak bisa membuatnya kembali, Gaara. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Semuanya sudah hancur. Dan waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali. Aku–" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Naruto yang menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat

"Masih belum terlambat, Sakura. Kau masih bisa menemui dan meminta maaf padanya. Masalah tentang Uchiha Corp serahkan hal itu padaku dan Gaara. Kami bisa menangani–" pemuda Uzumaki itu tampak terlihat sangat yakin. Kedua maniknya menampilkan sebuah semangat yang membuat Sakura menghangat

"Terimakasih, tapi ini sudah berakhir. Sebaiknya aku pulang, karna besok aku harus bangun pagi" gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Mengabaikan ucapan-ucapan lain yang dilontarkan Naruto atau Ino. Mengabaikan tatapan khawatir Gaara. Dia pulang dengan hati yang hancur.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Author's area:

Okee! Gold udah update nih :) Gimana feel nya dapet ga? Oh ya, Flashback dari sudut pandang author udah cukup sampe chapter ini dan chapter depan akan dilanjutin flashback dari sudut pandang Itachi, apa aja yang terjadi selama 3 tahun setelah Sakura bilang kayak gitu ke Sasuke. semuanya akan kejawab dichapter depan termasuk siapa yang nabrak Sakura. Hohoho *Smirk

Buat yang udah review tapi ga Gold bales, bukannya Gold gamau bales tapi di kolom review komen kalian gaada -_- padahal komen itu masuk ke email Gold :( Ebtah ini siapa yang salah~

Over all, terimakasih buat yang udah review, Follow dan Favorite. Setelah baca jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dikolom review yaa, Termasuk kamu para **silent riders,** sekali-sekali bisaa laah meninggalkan jejak kalian~ *ngarep* hahha

 **Balas Review:**

Hinamori Hikari : Banting saja mejanya biar ramai~ *Heeh?!* Tau tuuh, Bapa yang satu itu emang bener-bener deeh -_- Gold aja ga habis fikir wkwkwkw *Ikutan marah ceritanya* Iyaaa, Naruto emang suka sama Sakura dari lama tapi akhirnya mup on ke Hinata juga deh~ Buktinya mereka berdua udah tunangaan :D *Tapi emang bener begitu? Atau…

Akuro Asahara : Udah next yaaa

zarachan : Apanya yang sedih? Kisah cinta Gold? Kisah cinta Gold mah emang sedih PLAAKKK/Apaansi?

Jamurlumutan462 :Ini udah lanjut yaaa, Maafkanlah si 'Tbc' dia emang gitu anaknya *Apaandaaah* wkwkw *peace*

prince ice cheery : Kamu jatuh cinta sama fict aku? Kalo aku jatuh cintanya sama kamuu gimana dong? Hihihi, Terharu atau sedih? Dua hal itu beda tipis loh~ *Masaa? Gold sotau*

1 : Jangan nangiiiss! *Kasih tissue* Sinih Gold elapin aer matanyaaa :D Btw udah lanjut yaaa

dianarndraha : Ini udah lanjut yaaa

Harika-chan ELF : Ini anak abis makan apaan si? Girang banget kayaknya tiap komen -_- tapi gapapaah buat ramein kolom review *loh?* hahahaha Ini udah next yaa sayaaangg~ Jangan lupa review lagii, kalo ga review Gold aduin ke Sasu- _chan_ looh *apa hubungannya Gold? -_-*


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 11 : ITACHI POV**

Aku menatap sendu sebuah pesawat yang baru saja berangkat menuju London. Membawa pergi raga adik kesayanganku dalam kekacauan dan keputusasaan tanpa dasar. Setelah pergi dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah bahagia kemarin sore, Dia pulang dengan raut wajah kosong dan kehancuran. Mengunci diri dikamar selama semalaman. Dan keluar dengan raut wajah dingin.

Mengingat mengenai kejadian semalam membuat otakku memutar kembali memori itu. Tatapan datar penuh ambisi dan kepedihan, dengan tekat sekuat baja dia menemui Tou-san. Memintanya untuk memberikan kepercayaan mengurusi cabang Uchiha Corp.

Awalnya aku terkejut ketika melihat dia sangat berambisi untuk melakukannya. Dan keterkejutanku bertambah ketika Tou-san mengizinkannya dengan sebuah syarat.

Flashback On

Aku terdiam. Tertegun. Setelah mengetahui alasan kenapa Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu dari Naruto, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat sedih dan kasihan. Dan disinilah aku berada, tepat didepan pintu kamar Sasuke yang sejak 2 jam lalu tertutup dan terkunci. Keadaan didalam kamar itu sangat hening.

Sudah berulang kali aku membulatkan niat untuk mengetuk pintunya, namun percuma. Tanganku hanya terdiam dan melayang diudara. Tidak berniat untuk bergerak mengetuk pintu kokoh dihadapanku ini.

Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menemui Tou-san. Membicarakan masalah ini padanya dan meminta agar dia membatalkan acara pertunangan antara Sasuke dengan Tayuya.

"Tou-san. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan" ucapku datar pada sosok pria setengah baya yang sedang berkutat diatas meja kerjanya

"Kalau ini masalah pertunangan itu, Maka tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Itachi. Keputusanku sudah bulat" pandanganku mengeras mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mudah

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mudah? Dengan ekspresi datar dan santai? Kebahagiaan Sasuke sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini tapi kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?

"Ini mengenai kebahagiaan Sasuke. Tidakkan Tou-san mengerti itu? Batalkan per–"

"Aku tidak akan membatalkan apapun. Dan aku tahu pasti bagaimana cara membuat anak-anakku bahagia, Itachi" dia mengangkat wajahnya, tatapannya lurus dan tajam.

"Tou-san, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" aku menegang mendengar suara ini.

Dengan pasti aku menoleh kebelakang. Kearah suara itu berasal. Dan disanalah dia berada. Berdiri menjulang dengan wajah datar dan tatapan dingin.

"Masuklah. Aku harap kau datang dengan sebuah keputusan yang tidak akan membuatku kecewa" ucap Tou-san, dan setelahnya Sasuke mulai melangkah masuk kedalam. Berdiri berjajar disampingku.

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Tatapan itu. Dia seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Jiwa berharga yang ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya. Dia kosong. Dan hampa.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang terucap dari bibirnya ketika dia berhadapan dengan Tou-san

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Dan aku ingin Tou-san mempercayakan cabang Uchiha Corp di London padaku" aku tersentak ketika Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" kedua tangan pria yang sedang duduk dihadapan kami dilipat didepan dada, wajahnya terlihat angkuh dengan segala garis wajah tegas yang membuatnya berwibawa

"Agar aku bisa menghentikan pertunangan konyol ini" dia yakin. Ada keyakinan dan kilatan keberanian dalam matanya

"Kalau Uchiha Corp bisa kembali pada keadaan semula. Maka aku tidak harus bertunangan dengan gadis itu" lanjutnya dengan suara mantap

"Hn. Masih tidak ingin menyerah rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya. Dengan satu syarat" kami menatap Tousan yang sedang menatap datar kearah Sasuke

"Waktumu hanya 3 bulan untuk membuktikannya. Jika setelah 3 bulan itu kau tidak bisa membuat anak cabang itu bangkit, maka kau harus bertunangan dengan Tayuya. Tanpa ada bantahan apapun" aku menahan nafas, ini gila. 3 bulan terlalu singkat

"3 bulan? Tou-san kau–"

"Baiklah, aku terima syarat itu. Aku akan mulai berangkat besok" Sasuke berbalik setelah mengatakan hal itu, sementara aku hanya terdiam menatap sengit Tou-san yang masih menampilkan wajah datar

"Apakah sebesar itu niatmu untuk membuat Uchiha Corp bangkit dari posisinya?! Apakah sebesar itu keinginanmu untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan keluarga Tayuya? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" aku menggeram frustasi dan setelahnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruang kerja Tou-san tanpa berniat untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang.

Ketika sampai diluar aku melihat Kaa-san sedang berdiri didekat pintu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gusar dan luar biasa cemas. Dia pasti mendengar semua percakapan itu. Tidak diragukan lagi. Melihat itu aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar.

End Of Flashback

"Dan pada akhirnya adik keras kepalamu pergi juga" suara baritone itu membuat lamunanku buyar

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sudah berdiri disampingku. Matanya menatap sendu pesawat itu.

"Yaa, dia pergi dengan membawa semua perasaan hancur itu" Naruto –Nama pemuda disampingku– menoleh kearahku

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Tayuya" Ada sedikit amarah dalam ucapannya

"Sama seperti kebanyakan gadis. Dia menangis ketika tahu bahwa Sasuke akan pergi ke London dan mengundur acara pertunangannya" Hening. Naruto terdiam setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ada yang berbeda dari pemuda itu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Dimana dia?" akhirnya peranyaan itu keluar dari mulutku

Sebelum menjawabnya Naruto tampak menghela nafas, Suaranya terdengar berat dan lelah "Dia mengunci dirinya sejak semalam"

'Sudah kuduga' ujar batinku sendu

Aku tahu mengenai masalah ini. Apa yang menyebabkan adik sematawayangku menjadi semenderita itu. Apalagi kalau bukan karna gadis yang dicintainya? Sang Sakura Musim Semi.

"Aku akan menjenguknya" Naruto menoleh kearahku. Terkejut. Seolah aku baru saja mengatakan siapa yang mencuri ramennya pagi ini.

"Kau yakin?" Dia bertanya dengan keraguan dalam suaranya

"Yaa, sangat. Lagipula, aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak kembali ke sini" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Aku memiliki firasat buruk atas sikapnya ini.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen itu bergerak terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang terlihat luar biasa cemas. Yamanaka Ino. menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki kami.

Wajahnya menatap panik kearahku dan Naruto. Perasaan tidak enak seketika menyergapku.

"Ada apa Ino?" Naruto berjalan mendahuluiku, menghampiri Ino yang masih mondar-mandir sejak tadi

"Sakura tidak menjawab panggilanku sejak tadi. Dan kamarnya juga sangat hening. Aku khawatir, Naruto!" mendengar itu Naruto dengan segera menggedor kencang pintu kokoh dihadapannya

Namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam.

"Apakah kau tidak memiliki kunci cadangan kamar ini?" Aku bertanya pada gadis yang masih terlihat panik ini

"Percuma. Walaupun aku memilikinya kita tetap tidak bisa membukanya" sahut Ino, ada nada frustasi dalam ucapannya

"Kunci ganda" gumamku dan Ino yang mendengarnya menganggukkan kepala

"Dobrak pintunya, Naruto" Pemuda Uzumaki itu menoleh kearahku. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya dia menganggukkan kepala.

BRAKKK

BRAAKKK

BRAAKKK

BRUKKK

DUAK

Naruto nyaris terjungkal ketika pintu kokoh itu terbanting terbuka dengan lebar. Menampilkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Keadaan kamarnya yang rapih berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan dirinya yang luar biasa berantakan.

Gadis itu –Haruno Sakura– tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Aku menghela nafas. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini. Dengan perlahan menghampiri gadis yang masih duduk menghadap jendela.

Wajah cantiknya yang biasanya merona ceria terlihat redup dan pucat. Benar-benar terlihat seperti Sasuke yang pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup semalam. Kekosongan, Kehampaan, Kesedihan dan sorot terluka terpampang jelas dari matanya.

Aku menepuk bahunya ketika sudah berada tepat disamping gadis itu, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya dia menoleh. Dengan tatapan kosong yang menyedihkan. Dia menatapku tanpa harapan. Tanpa keceriaan. Dan tanpa kehidupan berarti. Dia terlihat 'mati'.

Awalnya dia hanya diam. Bergeming sembari menatap kosong kearahku. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Ketika air mata perlahan mulai turun membasahi pipinya, gadis itu mulai terisak dan memelukku dengan erat. Dia menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam pelukan itu.

.

.

.

"Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu setelah beberapa bulan berada di Inggris. Tapi apa yang aku dapat ketika melihatmu? Kenapa kau jahat sekali memberikanku sebuah tangisan sebagai hadiah pertemuan kita, hee?" Sakura tersenyum dengan lemah

Setelah satu jam lalu menangis dengan keras, akhirnya gadis ini mulai menenangkan diri. Matanya terlihat sembab dengan wajah yang pucat. Andai saja Sasuke melihat ini, dia pasti akan langsung datang dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sendu kearahku sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk. Senyuman itu hilang. Dia kembali bersedih.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, Itachi nii. Naruto sudah memberitahukan hal itu padamu 'kan?" Aku melirik kearah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menegang ketika mendengar penuturan dari gadis dihadapanku

"Hmm, aku ingin mendengar jawaban langsung darimu" Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dalam.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, Aku–"

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabannya berdasarkan kata-katamu, Nona. Bukan berdasarkan 'apa yang dikatakan Naruto'" aku menyela ucapannya

"Apa yang harus aku katakan, Itachi nii? Semua yang terjadi memang seperti apa yang diceritakan Naruto padamu. Aku–"

"Perasaanmu, Sakura. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Perasaanmu sesungguhnya" Dia terdiam. Tubuhnya gemetar, entah karena takut atau karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Perasaanku... aku... Sedih. Marah. Kecewa. Gelisah. Putus asa. Terluka. Dan semua perasaan menyebalkan dan mengerikan yang masih terus bergulat dalam hatiku. Kau bisa memahami itu, Itachi nii? Perasaan ketika kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai? Perasaan ketika kau harus melepaskannya karna 'sesuatu'" Aku tertegun ketika Sakura mengucapkan kata 'Sesuatu' dengan sebuah amarah dan ketidak berdayaan yang besar.

Aku tahu apa yang dimaksud 'sesuatu' oleh gadis ini. Apalagi kalau bukan Tayuya dan segala sikap mengerikannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawannya? Kau berhak atas Sasuke dan kebahagiaanmu" Dia mengangkat wajahnya, ada senyum kegetiran yang terukir disana

"Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melawannya, Itachi nii. Apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis miskin sepertiku?" Aku menghela nafas mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya

"Apakah itu masalah utamanya? Harta dan Status? Apakah itu yang membuatmu melepaskan Sasuke demi sahabatmu?" Sakura mendongak, kedua tangannya saling bertaut dengan erat.

Dia diam. Dalam keheningan yang terasa aneh dan menggantung.

"Apakah kau tidak sadar, Sakura?" aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk ketika Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya

"Tanpa harta dan status seperti itu kau sudah melakukan banyak hal pada Sasuke" mataku menatap datar pemandangan yang tersaji dari jendela apartemen Sakura

"Kau salah. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun ketika dia pergi" Aku menoleh kearahnya ketika mendengar kalimat yang terucap dengan lirih itu

"Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya, Sakura. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi semenjak dia mengenalmu. Atau semenjak kalian memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih" Sakura menatapku tidak percaya, emeraldnya berkilau dan sedikit lebih hidup.

"Kau membuatnya tertawa. Tersipu. Cemburu. Tersenyum. Khawatir. Atau bahkan marah-marah tidak jelas. Kau membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak sekali ekspresi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia tunjukkan didepan orang lain. Kau membuatnya lebih hangat dan hidup. Kau mewarnai hidupnya, Sakura. Dan Sasuke terlihat lebih bercahaya ketika berada disampingmu. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Kebahagiaan yang Sasuke dapatkan adalah kebahagiaan ketika bersamamu, bukan kebahagiaan yang terbentuk karena uang. Dia bahagia ketika melihat senyumanmu, wajahmu, atau hal lain yang berhubungan dengamu" Air mata kembali hadir dipelupuk mata gadis itu, penyesalan itu kembali datang.

"Kebahagiaan tidak selamanya berasal dari harta dan kekayaan Sakura-chan. Dan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke adalah kebahagiaan sederhana tanpa itu semua. Dia bahagia ketika bisa merasa dicintai olehmu" Ucap Naruto ketika Ino berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Duduk disampingnya dan memeluk gadis itu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura kembali menangis. Dalam pelukan Ino. Dia terus saja mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' tanpa henti. Sakura yang aku lihat sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan Sakura yang aku kenal. Gadis itu terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan, Itachi nii? Dia sudah membenciku! Dia bahkan menatapku dengan dingin kemarin. Aku harus apa?!" dia terisak dan meraung. Benar-benar memilukan.

"Tugasmu adalah kembali menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa dan menunggunya kembali" Isakannya hilang. Dia menatapku. Begitupula dengan Ino dan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah bingung

"Kalian tahu kan kalau Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengurus anak persahaan uchiha Corp di London?" ketiga remaja itu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Dia melakukannya agar bisa menghentikan pertunangan konyol itu. Dia sedang berusaha membuat Uchiha Corp berdiri diatas kakinya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun. Dia sedang berusaha mengambil kembali kebahagiaannya, Sakura" aku menatap Sakura yang terdiam membeku

"Kebahagiaannya 'kah?" Emerald itu redup ketika mengucapkannya dengan lirih

"Ya, Kebahagiaannya. Cintanya. Sakuranya" dia mengangkat wajahnya ketika aku mengataan hal itu, emeraldnya menatap tidak percaya kearahku

"Percayalah, dia akan kembali padamu. Kau hanya perlu bersabar agar bisa bertemu kembali dengannya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ambil kembali kebahagiaan dan cinta yang direnggut darimu. Berjuanglah seperti Sasuke yang sedang memperjuangkanmu" dia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman lembut itu kembali terukir diwajahnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia menganggukkan kepala dengan mantap.

Semangat secerah matahari musim semi terlihat diwajah dan kedua matanya. Dia 'hidup'.

~OoOoO~

Aku sampai dirumah tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Setelah berbincang mengenai beberapa hal. Makan malam diapartemen gadis itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan yang pertama kali aku lihat ketika membuka pintu rumah adalah Kaa-san.

Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan khawatir. Pemandangan yang cukup membuatku bingung.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" aku bertanya ketika Kaa-san berada tepat dihadapanku

"Apa yang terjadi, Itachi? Kenapa Sasuke pergi? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" dia memohon dengan nada memaksa

Melihat kedua onyx yang terlihat memohon itu membuatku luluh. Inilah kelemahanku dan Sasuke, sorot mata memohon yang diberikan Kaa-san pada kami. Aku dan Sasuke tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun yang Kaa-san inginkan jika dia sudah memberikan tatapan memohon seperti itu.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang akhirnya aku duduk diruang tamu sembari menceritakan semua yang terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Sakura –kecuali mengenai Tayuya atau apapun yang gadis itu lakukan pada Sakura, Sakura yang meminta agar merahasiakan itu semua –termasuk dari Sasuke. Dia berkata bahwa dia sendiri yang akan menceritakannya pada Sasuke.

Kaa-san menangis. Kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata ketika aku selesai menceritakan kisah menyedihkan itu. Wanita cantik dihadapanku terisak. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Sakura dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan sekarang dia tahu kenapa Sasuke begitu mengukuhkan keinginan untuk menolak pertunangan ini.

Dia menyayangkan sifat Sasuke yang tidak memberitahunya mengenai hal sepenting ini. Karna Kaa-san merupakah salah satu dari banyaknya orang yang mendukung Sasuke dan Sakura untuk berpacaran atau bahkan menikah. Sebuah penyesalan terlihat jelas dikedua maniknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini Itachi? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Aku menundukkan kepala, tak kuasa melihat wajah wanita yang sudah melahirkanku.

"Karna aku berfikir kalau Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa campur tangan dari orang lain. Kaa-san tahu kan bagaimana sifatnya. Dia tidak akan kalah semudah itu" aku menjawab dengan lirih

Ucapanku benar adanya. Sasuke memang seorang pemuda yang kuat. Dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu dan dia akan tetap memperjuangkan semua yang diinginkannya. Dia selalu mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya. Itulah seorang Uchiha.

Tapi aku melupakan sesuatu. Kalau yang sedang menjadi lawannya adalah Tou-san. Pria paruh baya yang sama keras kepalanya dengan Sasuke. Sama berambisinya dengan adikku. Yaa, aku melupakan sesuatu sepenting itu.

Dan hal itu cukup membuat adikku kewalahan. Menghancurkan harapannya. Membuatnya terpuruk. Satu hal lain yang tidak aku duga disini adalah campur tangan Tayuya. Gadis licik itu terlalu berambisi untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Walaupun semua itu hanya sia-sia.

Yaa, sia-sia. Karna sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke sudah kembali seperti dulu. Kembali mengejar apa yang diinginkannya. Kembali bangkit dan membangun tameng juga bentengnya. Mengumpulkan segala sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk bertarung dengan segala hal memuakkan ini untuk memenangkan kembali kebahagiaannya. Memenangkan kembali Sakuranya.

Aku jadi teringat pada ucapannya sebelum berangkat ke London. Ucapan yang sarat akan tekat dan keyakinan.

Flashback On

"Kau tidak harus pergi, Sasuke. Kita bisa mengatasi ini bersama-sama" Aku melihat adikku yang sedang duduk dengan tenang menanti jadwal keberangkatannya

"Aku harus, Itachi nii. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa meraih kembali kebahagiaanku. Lagipula cepat atau lambat ini akan menjadi tugasku. Hanya masalah waktu." Dia menjawab dengan mantab, walaupun berwajah datar tapi ada tekad dikedua onyxnya

"Apakah ini berarti kau meninggalkan Sakura? Melepaskannya?" aku sempat melihatnya menegang sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearahku, menatapku ambigu

"Kau bercanda? Dia adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Bagian dari hidupku. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi" aku terkejut. Dia mengucapkan itu dengan sangat jujur. Benar-benar jujur. Seolah dia tidak pernah merasa sakit hati akan perbuatan Sakura padanya beberapa jam lalu.

"Apakah itu berarti kau sudah memaafkannya?" Dia mendengus geli sebelum menjawab

"Memaafkannya untuk apa? Karna sudah berdusta mengucapkan bahwa dia mencintai Gaara dan menjalin hubungan dengannya?" aku terkejut. Sasuke mengetahuinya? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Kau mengetahuinya?" keterkejutan tidak bisa hilang dari nada bicaraku,

Dia tertawa ringan sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Ya, aku mengetahui semuanya. Termasuk tentang Tayuya. Lagipula Sakura tidak pandai berbohong, Itachi nii. Memang benar kalau Gaara menyukai Sakura tapi dia tidak akan menjalin hubungan dimana pasangannya tidak mencintainya. Itulah Gaara"

Tak lama kemudian suara resepsionis mengudara. Memberitahukan kalau keberangkatannya akan segera tiba dalam beberapa saat lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Selama aku pergi tolong jaga Kaa-san dan Sakura, Itachi nii. Karna hanya kau yang bisa aku andalkan. Aku akan kembali dan menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya. Jadi tolong, jaga mereka. Dan jauhkan Tayuya dari Sakura. Jangan biarkan dia menyakiti Sakura ku. Aku pasti akan membuatnya menderita setelah semua ini selesai" aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju sebelum akhirnya kami berjabat tangan untuk melepaskan kepergiannya.

"Jaga dirimu. Akan sangat merepotkan jika aku harus datang ke London hanya karna kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu" dia tertawa ringan

"Tidak akan. Karna akan sangat berbahaya jika kau meninggalkan Sakura ku bersama nenek sihir itu" aku menganggukkan kepala, sebuah senyum terlukis dimasing-masing wajah kami

Dan setelahnya kami benar-benar berpisah. Aku melihatnya semakin berjalan menjauh dan perlahan mulai hilang.

Flashback Off

"Tenanglah Kaa-san. Sasuke akan kembali dan menyelesaikan semua ini. Dia sudah menjanjikan hal itu padaku. Dan Kaa-san juga tahu kan kalau dia bukan tipe pemuda yang suka mengingkari janjinya" Aku melihat Kaa-san mengusap matanya yang sembab. Sebuah senyuman cerah hadir diwajahnya. Ketegaran dan keyakinan tampil dalam sorot matanya. Dia percaya.

"Kau benar, Itachi. Sasuke akan kembali. Dan semua ini akan selesai" dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantab

~OoOoO~

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, usaha yang diperjuangkan oleh Sasuke membuahkan hasil. Sudah hampir 3 bulan berlalu sejak hari itu, dan anak perusahaan yang berada dibawah kendalinya mulai maju dan bisa berdiri diatas kakinya.

Sesuai janji, aku menjaga Kaa-san dan Sakura. Terutama dari Tayuya yang selama beberapa hari belakangan menghilang entah kemana. Dan sesuai janji pula, Sakura menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa dengan harapan bahwa Sasuke akan kembali membawa kebahagiaannya.

Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Kebahagiaan itu kembali diraih oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Masalah mereka selesai dengan mudah dan cepat –terutama karna Sasuke sendiri sudah mengetahui akar dari masalah ini.

Namun karna sifat malaikat gadis Haruno itu, Sasuke jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghukum Tayuya yang bahkan entah ada dimana dia sekarang.

Mereka kembali berbahagia. Keluargaku kembali menjadi utuh. Dan siapa sangka kalau keberhasilan adikku akan menarik perhatian Tou-san untuk memberikan kepercayaan penuh memimpin separuh anak cabang dari Uchiha Corp. Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, karna bagaimanapun juga Sasuke sudah membantu mengurangi pekerjaanku. Perlahan kami mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan akan kembali berkumpul ketika waktu senggang. Kali ini Sakura ikut hadir disetiap acara kami.

.

.

.

2 tahun 5 bulan kemudian...

Bagiku waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Semuanya berjalan dengan semestinya. Kebahagiaan itu. Cinta itu. Canda dan tawa itu. Semuanya terasa sangat berwarna sejak Sakura datang membawakan kebahagiaan dan tawa dalam keluargaku.

Mengubah suasana kaku dan dingin ala Uchiha dan membuatnya menjadi lebih lunak dan hangat. Apalagi Kaa-san, dia akan sangat senang jika Sakura datang berkunjung kerumah. Dan menurutku kami sebagai putra emasnya sudah tidak 'seberharga' dulu, sejak Sakura datang dia terlihat seperti anak emas yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh Kaa-san. Benar-benar dimanja dan sangat disayang.

Walaupun Tou-san tidak menunjukkannya tapi dari sorot matanya dia merasa sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Ditambah keluarga Sakura merupakan teman dekat kedua orangtuaku saat mereka kuliah.

Sasuke bahkan sudah merencanakan sebuah lamaran untuk Sakura. Walaupun keinginan itu hanya diketahui olehku, Naruto dan Ino. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya yang sampai sekarang sepertinya belum berniat untuk mengatakan keinginannya pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san.

Dia berkata bahwa dia akan mengatakan hal itu pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san setelah pulang dari London.

London. Sudah 2 bulan sejak dia pergi untuk mengurus anak perusahaan disana. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di Jepang dan membuatku memegang janji untuk menjaga gadisnya selama dia pergi. Benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan.

Namun sesuatu terjadi. Lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkannya. Menghancurkan mimpi yang akan dia bangun beberapa waktu lagi.

"Uchiha Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan"

Kalimat itu terus saja menggema dikepalaku. Memenuhi setiap saraf dalam kepalaku. Kakashi adalah orang yang menyampaikan kabar duka itu padaku. Dia adalah sekretaris Sasuke. Dia juga merupakan teman dekatku saat kuliah.

Setelah mendengar itu Kaa-san, Tou-san dan aku segera terbang menuju London. Memeriksa langsung bagaimana keadaan adik semata wayangku. Aku bahkan tidak sempat memberitahukan Sakura. Karna terlalu panik dan karna ponsel gadis itu tidak aktif sejak tadi. Dan sebagai gantinya aku memberitahukan hal ini pada Naruto –yang saat itu masih setengah sadar. Sepertinya dia langsung berjingkat kaget dan terbangun 100% ketika mendengar kabar ini.

Saat tiba disana dan melihat langsung keadaan Sasuke, hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikannya. Parah. Itulah kata yang cukup pantas. Bagaimana tidak? Tulang kaki dan kedua tangannya patah. Tulang rusuknya retak. Dia juga mengalami pendarahan diotak karna benturan itu. Dan dokter mengatakan kalau Sasuke akan mengalami amnesia. Walaupun belum bisa dipastikan apakah itu amnesia sementara atau permanen.

Hal itu tidak diragukan. Mengingat bagaimana kondisi mobil Sasuke yang hancur. Benar-benar hancur. Seperti sebuah mobil yang ditabrak dan diseret oleh kereta berkecepatan tinggi.

Jam ditanganku menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Setelah melihat keadaan Sasuke, aku segera menarik Kakashi untuk memintanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi padanya. Dan disinilah kami. Duduk disebuah meja kantin rumah sakit dengan dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Apa yang terjadi?" aku bertanya pada pria yang duduk dihadapanku, dia terlihat lelah.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia terjaga sejak semalam dan masih belum menyentuh bantal bahkan ketika sang mentari mulai bersiap untuk kembali ke peraduannya.

"Polisi mengatakan bahwa ini disebabkan oleh rem mobilnya yang blong. Walaupun aku merasa ada yang janggal mengenai hal ini" Aku menatapnya bingung. Dan Kakashi menyadari hal itu.

"Kau tahu maksudku? Kecelakaannya sangat tidak lazim. Seperti ada unsur kesengajaan didalamnya. Ditambah penyok dibumper belakang, itu tidak disebabkan oleh benturan pembatas jalan melainan tabrakan. Tabrakan antara sesama mobil. Mobil Sasuke sengaja ditabrak dari belakang" mataku terbelalak ketika Kakashi mengutarakan dugaannya

Memang benar. Ada yang aneh dengan bumper belakang mobil Sasuke. Keadaannya benar-benar berbeda dengan bumper dan kap depan yang hancur menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Ditabrak?" Keterkejutan tidak bisa disembunyikan dari suaraku yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Sementara Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukan kepala

"Yaa, aku masih belum yakin siapa yang menabraknya. Tapi sepertinya dia memiliki dendam yang kuat pada Sasuke" Aku tertegun sebelum akhirnya berfikir siapa saja yang mungkin menjadi dalang atas semua ini. Namun entah karena apa tapi fikiranku hanya mengarah pada satu nama. Tayuya.

Bukan tanpa sebab aku mengira bahwa Tayuya terlibat dalam hal ini atau lebih buruknya dialah yang menjadi penyebab terjadinya kecelakaan ini. Setelah Sasuke memutuskan pertunangan itu, aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar mengenai Tayuya. Dia seolah-olah hilang dan lenyap ditelan bumi.

Namun dugaan hanya tinggal dugaan. Aku tidak bisa menuduh orang tanpa bukti yang kuat. Dan karenanya aku memerintahkan Kakashi untuk mengusut tuntas kasus ini. Membongkar siapa yang sudah berani melakukan hal ini pada adik sematawayangku.

~OoOoO~

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sejak kecelakaan itu keluargaku memutuskan untuk menetap di London, setidaknya sampai keadaan Sasuke lebih baik untuk dibawa kembali ke Jepang. Namun berbeda dari hari-hari biasa, hari ini bukan Kaa-san yang menjaga Sasuke. Melainkan gadisnya. Sakuranya. Dialah yang duduk dikursi samping ranjang adikku.

Wajahnya pucat. Matanya kosong dan sembab. Dia terlihat hampa.

Sudah 4 hari semenjak gadis itu sampai di London. Dan sudah selama itu pula dia datang dan menunggui Sasuke yang saat ini sedang koma.

Ada yang janggal dari gadis itu. Aku sangat menyadarinya. Dia terlihat sangat gelisah. Dan dia melamun. Bahkan ketika aku sudah berada tepat disampingnya

"Sakura-chan.." Akhirnya aku memanggil nama gadis itu sembari menepuk lembut bahu gadis Haruno itu.

Dia terlihat sangat pucat. Itu terlihat jelas ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk merespon panggilanku. Ada apa lagi dengan gadis ini?

"Apa kau sakit? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres denganmu" Dia terdiam, hanya sebuah senyum lembut yang hadir diwajahnya. Aku menyadari itu, sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Itachi nii" sahut Sakura kemudian kembali menatap sendu wajah Sasuke

Aku tahu bahwa gadis manis dihadapanku ini sangat mengkhawatirkan adikku. Karna apapun yang terjadi pada Sasuke seperti sudah menjadi prioritas utama untuknya. Begitu pula Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, kau–"

"Ne, Itachi-nii..." Sakura memotong ucapanku dengan cepat tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearahku

Dia menjeda ucapannya sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan "Hari ini aku harus kembali ke Konoha"

Aah, jadi itukah alasan dibalik kejanggalan Sakura? Dia khawatir karna harus meninggalkan Sasuke disaat kondisinya sedang buruk seperti ini.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Kalau Sasuke sudah sadar nanti aku pasti akan menghubungimu" Aku tersenyum berusaha membuat rasa khawatir dan gelisah gadis itu pergi. Namun sia-sia. Gadis itu hanya diam.

Cukup lama dia terdiam dan hanya menatap Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu kembali mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ne, Itachi nii. Kau bilang ada kemungkinan Sasuke mengalami amnesia karna benturan dari kecelakaan itu" Aku tertegun dan menunggu apalagi yang akan diucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Jika itu terjadi. Aku mohon, jangan buat dia mengingat segalanya mengenai diriku. Apapun yang menyangkut mengenai diriku, aku mohon untuk dibuang atau disembunyikan"

DEG

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Dan tanpa berfikir panjang aku segera menghentak lengan gadis itu dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Menatap matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Ada beban dimata itu. Sasuatu yang sangat ambigu terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura?! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?!" Tanpa sadar aku membentak gadis ini. Amarah ikut andil dalam ucapanku. Namun dia tetap bergeming dan menundukkan kepala.

Cengkramanku melonggar ketika mendengar isak tangis gadis itu. Dan perlahan dia mulai mendongakkan kepala sembari meremas kuat telapak tanganku.

"Kumohon... hiks... berjanjilah padaku! Berjanjilah.. hiks.. berjanjilah Itachi-nii..! Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengungkitnya!" Sakura jatuh terduduk setelah mengucapkan itu. Isak tangis tertahan yang terdengar sangat pilu.

Setelah kejadian itu Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang. Aku bertanya pada Naruto apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Tapi ternyata baik Ino ataupun Naruto tidak ada yang mengetahui penyebabnya. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sakura pergi ke London untuk menemui Sasuke.

Waktu demi waktu kembali berlalu. Dan Sakura entah bagaimana tapi gadis itu selalu saja memiliki kesibukan yang membuatku tidak pernah bisa mengetahui kabarnya kecuali melalui Ino dan Naruto.

Sampai akhirnya hari itu datang. Hari dimana Sasuke sadar dari komanya. Setelah sebulan penuh berada dalam masa koma akhirnya pemuda itu sadar. Sesuai diagnosa dokter, adikku mengalami amnesia. Dan sesuai dengan janji Sakura, gadis itu sempurna menghilang dari kehidupan kami. Kehidupan Sasuke. Membawa semua kebahagiaan itu bersamanya. Membuat Kaa-san merasa sangat kehilangan. Dan kepergian gadis itu seperti membuat sebuah lubang besar dalam keluarga kami. Ada sesuatu yang hilang karna lubang itu. Sesuatu yang penting dan berharga. Cinta.

Hal lain yang mengejutkanku ketika Sasuke sadar adalah... kehadiran Tayuya.

Yaa! Gadis itu hadir disana ketika Sasuke sadar. Bahkan dialah yang menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat Sasuke ketika sadar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu mengenai Sasuke dan keberadaannya. Namun pertanyaan itu hilang ketika Tou-san mengatakan dengan sangat jujur bahwa dialah yang membawa Tayuya kesini dan berencana melanjutkan kembali pertunangan yang tertunda itu.

Baik aku dan Kaa-san sama-sama menentang pertunangan itu. Tapi ternyata ambisi Tou-san lebih kuat. Kami kalah. Bahkan Kaa-san yang biasanya selalu bisa membujuknya pun kali ini gagal. Kebahagiaan Sasuke kembali dirampas.

Penyelidikan mengenai kasus ini akhirnya menemukan titik terang. Sang pelaku sudah tertangkap. Walaupun Kakashi sangat yakin bahwa dalang dibalik semua ini masih bersembunyi. Namun setiap kali Tim yang Kakashi bentuk untuk mengusut tuntas kasus ini menemukan petunjuk selalu berakhir dijalan buntu. Seolah semua bukti yang mengarah pada pelaku utama sengaja dimusnahkan untuk meninggalkan jejak menggantung.

Zabuza. Dialah pelaku yang menabrak mobil Sasuke. Alasan pria itu mencelakai Sasuke adalah karna Sasuke sudah menghancurkan perusahaannya. Alasan yang sangat klise, mengingat banyak sekali saingan yang berhasil Sasuke kalahkan selama beberapa tahun ini. Tapi lagi-lagi semuanya terasa janggal dan menggantung. Seolah bukti penting dari kasus dan dalang itu sengaja dihilangkan.

Butuh waktu beberapa bulan sampai keadaan Sasuke pulih dengan sempurna. Tidak seluruhnya. Karna memori otak pemuda itu seperti tertinggal dan terkunci disuatu tempat. Dan sekarang Sasuke terlihat seperti sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Dia hampa dan kosong.

Aku bahkan sering melihatnya melamun menatap jendela. Seolah-olah jawaban yang dia cari tertulis dilangit.

Dan sejak menghilangnya Sakura, kami tidak pernah mengungkit semua tentang gadis itu. Kaa-san berusaha untuk memberitahu mengenai Sakura pada Sasuke. Tapi entah bagaimana semua itu selalu gagal. Tayuya selalu berhasil menggagalkan semua itu.

Sampai tiba saatnya dimana Sasuke dibawa kembali menuju Jepang. Ada secercah harapan ketika kami kembali menjejakkan kaki di Jepang. Harapan bahwa Sasuke bisa kembali meraih kebahagiaannya. Mendapatkan Sakuranya. Dan semua memori yang hilang itu.

Dan lagi-lagi takdir menghancurkan semua harapan itu. Seolah kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tidak diperbolehkan lagi menyentuh harapan, Cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Gadis itu kecelakaan. Tepat ketika semua rencana pertemuan antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah disusun oleh aku, Naruto dan Ino akan dilaksanakan.

 **End Of Itachi POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Area author:

Oke ini udah lanjut yaa! Finally selesai juga chapter ini -_- Ternyata susah juga ya bikin cerita dari sudut pandang putra sulung Uchiha (Baca :Uchiha Itachi) wkwkkw

Gold gabisa banyak bacot nih, jadi langsung aja yaa tulis review kalian dikolom sonooo nooh!

See you next chapter, minna-san!

 **Bales Review:**

ayuniejung : Iya sedih emang, Gold aja sampe nangis *Alaah lebay* PLAAK/

Hinamori Hikari : Labrak gih nak! labrak ajaaa! Gold dukung dari belakang wkwkwk

Guest

Ino terlalu lebay. Sahabat Sakura tapi membela Sasuke dengan nampar sahabatnya sendiri. Yang salah kan Sasuke, tidak memperjuangkan Sakura.

indrifivers10 : Udah lanjut yaa

ayuua : Udah yaaa

moydini : Itu bakal kejawab dichapter depan yaa sist *eh

1 : Kamu ga kasian sama aku? Hahaha *Apaansi Gold*

Jamurlumutan462 : Udah update yaaa, jangan salahkan TBC please :(

Kirara967 : Udah lanjut yaa. Iyaa saku mah emang gitu orangnya, wkwkwks. Ciee yang kisah cintanya sama kaya mereka, Tragis yaa sedih jadinyaa *Lirik putri tunggal keluarga Haruno*

Harika-chan ELF ; Ini udah update yaa, wkwkwk udah ko udah diceritain disini~ Puas gaa? kalo ga puas yaa, dipuas puasin aja yaaakk~ *Apaansi Gold hahaha*


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

SAKURA MUSIM DINGIN

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Warning: AU, AT, Typo, OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Rated T+

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family, Friendship

Haruno Sakura: 21th

Uchiha Sasuke: 22th

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Karna tidak ada pohon Sakura yang akan bersemi saat salju turun"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

"Mmmhh~" lenguhan halus itu meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang terbaring disebuah kasur kapuk yang tampak lusuh.

Kedua iris emeraldnya menyipit dan berusaha untuk memindai seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada. Gelap. Lembab. Sunyi. Dan sepi. Tidak ada hal lain yang terlihat disekitarnya kecuali kegelapan, kasur lapuk tempatnya terbaring dan sebuah meja kayu yang terkena sedikit pantulan sinar bulan.

Selain kegelapan, hal lain yang mengganggunya adalah pergerakan. Pergerakannya terbatas! Dan dia menyadari hal itu. Matanya dengan cepat beralih kearah atas ranjang, kearah kedua tangannya yang terikat. Walaupun sebenarnya keterbatasan pergerakan itu bukan disebabkan dari kedua tangannya yang sengaja diikat tapi karna luka dari kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu-lah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Gadis itu meringis ketika merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Dan senyuman miris sukses mampir diwajah cantiknya ketika dia menyadari kalau ada beberapa tulangnya yang patah akibat insiden mengerikan itu.

"Oh! Ternyata kau sudah bangun?" Perhatian gadis yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang itu teralihkan ketika telinganya mendengar suara baritone seorang pemuda yang terdengar rendah dan dalam

Matanya berusaha mencari-cari siapa gerangan pemilik suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya itu. Berterimakasihlah pada kegelapan yang membuat sosok itu sangat sulit untuk dilihat.

 _'Tap'_

 _'Tap'_

 _'Tap'_

 _'Tap'_

 _'Tap'_

Orang itu berhenti tepat disamping kasur lapuk. Seringai iblis terpasang sempurna diwajahnya. Dan detik itu juga Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Lama tidak jumpa ya, Sakura" ucap pemuda itu masih dengan seringainya

"Kau.." gumam gadis itu sembari menatap nanar wajah pemuda dihadapannya

"Masih mengenalku?" tanya pemuda itu sembari tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura

" ** _Hyuuga Neji_**!" Desis Sakura, matanya berkilat tajam

Sementara pemuda Hyuuga yang berdiri didekatnya hanya menampilkan seringai serupa iblis yang baru saja datang dari Neraka.

~OoOoO~

 ** _"Kita harus terus bersama-sama ya! Sasuke-kun!"_**

 ** _"Itu milikku, Sasuke-kun! Kembalikaaan!"_**

 ** _"Sasuke-kun no baka! Baka! Baka! Uuh! Aku membencimuu!"_**

 ** _"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke-kun"_**

 ** _"Dasar ayam sinting!"_**

 ** _"Hahaha! Aku menang! Kau harus mentraktirku sebagai ganti atas kekalahanmu!"_**

 ** _"Aku senang kau ada disini"_**

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu"_**

 ** _"Semoga Kami-sama selalu melindungimu, Sasuke-kun"_**

Malam hari adalah saat yang tepat untuk melihat ribuan bintang yang membuat langit malam tampak indah. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak membuat seorang pemuda yang sedang melamunkan dirinya tertarik. Tentu saja! Bagaimana kau bisa tertarik pada hal lain jika gadis yang kau cintai tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang.

Sasuke duduk termenung dipinggir ranjang. Matanya menatap sendu sebuah _snow globe_ pemberian gadis yang sejak tadi berlarian difikirannya. Dia ingat! Dengan sangat jelas. Semua masalalunya. Dia ingat! Bagaimana manisnya gadis itu ketika sedang tertawa. Yaa! Dia ingat semuanya.

Dan karna itulah tanpa izin darinya fikiran itu mulai memutar sebuah kejadian yang sudah sangat lama dia alami. Kejadian yang sangat menyedihkan sekaligus membuatnya emosi. Tapi itu dulu sebelum dia tau apa dan siapa yang menyebabkan Sakura melakukan hal itu.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika suara dering ponselnya mengintrupsi. Setelah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telfon yang selama seminggu ini dibiarkannya begitu saja. Dan hal itu cukup sukses membuat Itachi kalang kabut karna adik kesayangannya itu.

Beruntung ada Naruto dan Gaara yang tinggal bersama Sasuke. Jadi Itachi tidak terlalu khawatir saat Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab telfonnya. Yaa! Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak hari itu dan sudah selama itu pula Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal di Apartemen milik Gaara.

Sementara Ino dan Shikamaru? Mereka sudah kembali ke Jepang. Walau bagaimanapun mereka tidak bisa terus-terusan meninggalkan urusan bisnis mereka. Baiklah mari kita kembali pada Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar

 ** _"Ada apa?! Kau masih bertanya ada apa?! Setelah selama seminggu tidak menjawab panggilan telfonku kau masih bisa bertanya seperti itu dengan santai?!"_** Sasuke menghela nafasnya, dia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika mengangkat telfon dari Itachi setelah selama seminggu ini tidak mengabarinya

"Hn. Aku yakin kau menelfonku bukan hanya untuk memarahiku seperti itu kan?" Itachi mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya mengganti topik pembicaraan

 ** _"Bagaimana hasilnya Sasuke? Sakura-chan sudah ditemukan?"_** Dan lagi. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas ketika Itachi menanyakan hal itu

"Belum, _Aniki_ " sahut Sasuke, Itachi bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas nada frustasi dalam kalimatnya

Dan lagi. Fikiran Sasuke kembali melayang pada percakapannya dengan Haruno Kizashi beberapa saat lalu.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _"Sasuke!" pekikkan nyaring dari arah pintu kamar Sasuke sukses membuat pemuda itu terkejut_

 _"Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sangat terkejut dan panik_

 _"Kita harus segera menemui Kizasi ojii-san" sahutnya dengan mata yang memandang nanar onyx Sasuke_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Dia menelfonku" satu kalimat itu sukses membuat ketiga pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung "Orang itu bersama Sakura dan dia menelfonku"_

 ** _DEG_**

 _Ketiga pemuda itu menegang ketika mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Haruno Kizasi._

 _"Siapa?! Siapa yang bersama dengan Sakura?! Dan apa yang dikatakannya padamu, Ojii-san?! Katakan Ojii-san! Katakan padaku! Apa yang dia katakan?!" Sasuke mendesak pria paruh baya itu, Suaranya terdengar tidak sabaran, kepanikan terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang tampak kusut_

 _"Sasuke, tenanglah" tegur Gaara ketika melihat sahabatnya mulai kehilangan kendali_

 _"Bisa Ojii-san ceritakan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu?" kali ini Naruto lah yang angkat bicara_

 _Dan bukannya menjawab, Haruno Kizasi malah menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat ketiga pemuda yang berada dihadapannya menatap bingung pria paruh baya itu._

 _"Sebenarnya apa salah keluargaku? Apa salah malaikat kecilku? Kenapa dia bisa mengalami hal buruk seperti ini?" ucap Kizasi, dari suaranya dapat disimpulkan bahwa pria setengah baya ini sedang berusaha keras menahan tangisnya_

 _"Dia hanya gadis biasa. Dia hanya gadis sederhana yang menginginkan kebahagiaan! Apa yang salah dengan itu? Kenapa orang-orang seperti mereka selalu saja mengincar nyawa putriku? Dia adalah harta kami yang sangat berharga Kami-samaa!" lanjutnya dan runtuhlah sudah pertahanan lelaki itu, tangisnya pecah didepan ketiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu_

 _"Kizasi Ojii-san, tenanglah. Dan coba ceritakan secara perlahan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu" ucap Naruto dengan lembut, sebelah tangannya sedang mengelus punggung lelaki yang tampak rapuh itu_

 _"Tidak ada. Dia hanya berkata bahwa dia menginginkan kau, nak" ucapnya sembari menatap langsung kedua onyx Sasuke_

 _"Aku?" tanya pemuda itu bingung_

 ** _Flashback Off_**

 ** _"Sasuke? Kau masih disana?"_** dan suara Itachi sukses membuat lamunan bungsu Uchiha itu menjadi buyar

" _Ne_ , Itachi nii. Aku..." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya

 ** _"Aku apa? ada apa?"_** tanya pemuda itu tampak tidak sabaran

"Aku–"

"Oy, Teme!" teriak Naruto dengan nyaring tanpa mengetahui kalau sahabatnya itu sedang bertelfon-telfon ria

"Aku harus pergi. Aku... titip _Kaa-san_ padamu" sahutnya kemudian memutuskan sambungan telfon itu secara sepihak

Membuat Itachi menjadi bingung karenanya.

"Hn. Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar ketika melihat Naruto sudah berdiri tepat diambang pintu kamarnya

"Sudah saatnya" jawaban yang diberikan Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengikuti Naruto berjalan keluar apartemen Gaara.

 _'Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Sakura. Aku akan segera menyelamatkamu. Dan akan aku ambil kembali kebahagiaanku bersamamu! Bertahanlah sedikit lagi'_ batin Sasuke penuh tekat

~OoOoO~

"Hmm? Ternyata kau masih mengingatku yaa? Haha benar-benar keajaiban! Aku fikir kecelakaan kemarin berhasil membuatmu amnesia" Seringai iblis masih setia tampil diwajah rupawan pemuda Hyuuga itu, membuat Sakura kembali menatap nanar Neji yang masih setia pada posisi berdirinya

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, hmm? Kau tidak lupa kan siapa yang membuatmu mengalami kecelakaan itu?"

Dan ucapan Neji sukses membuat Sakura memutar kembali memori mengerikan itu. Alasan kenapa dia mengalami kecelakaan. Siapa yang mencelakainya dan membuatnya menjadi tidak berdaya seperti ini.

 ** _Flashback On Sakura POV_**

 _Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju sebuah lift yang berada diujung lorong ini. Jam ditanganku menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Waktu yang terbilang sangat larut untukku pulang kerja. Jika bukan karna berkas penting yang tertinggal diruang rapat, aku pasti sudah sampai di kamarku saat ini. Benar-benar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sebodoh itu meninggalkan berkas penting diruang rapat?!_

 _Yaa! Hari ini aku menggantikan Naruto –yang notabenenya merupakan atasanku– untuk menghadiri sebuah meeting bersama Hyuuga Corp di Suna. Karna pemuda pirang itu sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Korea. Jadilah aku sebagai tangan kanannya diminta untuk memback up semua yang tidak bisa dihandle oleh pemuda pirang itu._

 _Sebenarnya aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa harus melaksanakan meeting di Suna, Jika kantor utama dari Hyuuga Corp itu sendiri berada di Konoha? Tapi semuanya kembali lagi pada selera masing-masing. Dari yang aku ketahui, Hyuuga Neji memang tipe orang yang mudah bosan, itu sebabnya dia selalu mengadakan meeting diberbagai tempat._

 _Baiklah sepertinya sudah cukup untuk mengeluhnya! Lebih baik aku cepat menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilku dan bergegas pulang ke apartemen. Karna jujur saja aku sangat-sangat merasa lelah hari ini._

 _Namun langkah kakiku terhenti ketika sebuah percakapan menyapa indra pendengaranku. Suara baritone yang sangat familiar ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Siapa yang masih berada di Hyuuga Corp pada jam selarut ini?_

 _Didorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi akhirnya aku berniat untuk menghampirinya, yaa sekedar untuk menyapanya. Namun lagi-lagi langkah kakiku tertahan ketika suara itu mulai menyebut satu nama yang membuatku menegang 'Uchiha Sasuke'._

 _"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Uchiha Sasuke? Aku dengar dia mengalami kecelakaan ketika berada di London" Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Suara ini adalah suara seorang gadis._

 _"Yaa, dia mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang koma saat ini. Dan kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan membuat Uchiha Sasuke menderita setelah dia sadar dari komanya"_

 **DEG**

 _Aku merasa seperti tersambar petir. Suara itu. Itu adalah suara Neji. Suara yang tenang dan dalam itu hanya dimiliki oleh Neji. Dan apa katanya? Dia akan membuat Sasuke-kun menderita?! Kami-samaa! Apalagi ini?! Kenapa Neji ingin membuat Sasuke-kun menderita?!_

 _"Apakah dendam itu masih belum hilang, Neji nii? Aku rasa Sasuke-kun tidak sepenuhnya bersalah disini" Lagi. Suara gadis itu kembali mengalun._

 _"Kau tidak tahu apapun, Hinata"_

 **DEG**

 _Lagi. Aku kembali menegang ketika nama itu tersebut oleh Neji. Hinata? Apakah yang dia maksud adalah Hinata kekasih Naruto? Kami-sama! Lelucon macam apa ini?! Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik tapi kenapa dia dan Neji ingin membuat Sasuke menderita?!_

 _"Lagipula bukankah kau juga membenci Haruno Sakura? Jangan munafik Hinata! Aku mengetahuinya, kebencian itu terlihat jelas dimatamu ketika memandangnya diruang rapat tadi"_

 _Ini pasti hanya lelucon kan?! Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik. Dia tidak akan mungkin membenciku! Atas dasar apa dia membenciku?! Lagipula selama ini aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengannya._

 _"Aku memang membencinya tapi aku–"_

 ** _BRAAKKK_**

 _Aku memandang horror sebuah tempat sampah plastik yang tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh kakiku._

 _"Siapa disana?!" Dan bagiku teriakan Neji adalah satu-satunya hal paling mengerikan sekarang_

 _Ketika langkah kaki itu mulai berjalan mendekat, aku dengan cepat segera berlari setelah sebelumnya melepas_ wedges _yang aku pakai._

 _Cukup lama aku berlari dalam lorong gelap dan sunyi itu. Sampai akhirnya aku tiba dibasement kantor ini. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi aku segera menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri._

 _Setelah masuk kedalam mobil dengan tergesa-gesa, aku segera menginjak pedal gas dan membuat mobil ini melaju dengan kecepatan penuh._

 _Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, aku berhasil keluar dari Hyuuga Corp dalam hitungan menit._

 ** _BRAAKKKK_**

 ** _BRUUUKKK_**

 _Sebuah benturan pada bumper mobil belakangku berhasil membuatku terkejut. Dengan cepat aku segera menoleh kearah kiri. Dan disana, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang menyeringai kearahku. Tatapan mata serupa iblis menusuk langsung kearahku. Benar-benar mengerikan._

 _Aku berusaha untuk keluar dari kejarannya dan semua benturan yang dia lakukan pada mobilku. Membuat keseimbanganku dalam mengendalikan mobil ini menjadi goyah dan tak terkendali. Namun seberapa keras aku mencoba untuk keluar dari situasi itu, Hinata selalu saja bisa mengejarku dan kembali menabrakkan mobilnya._

 _Setelah cukup lama terus bertahan pada posisi dan keadaan seperti itu, akhirnya semuanya terjadi. Mobil yang aku kendarai sukses menabrak pembatas jalan. Membuatnya terbalik dan membuat tubuhku terlempar keluar._

 _Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai semuanya terjadi. Begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat sampai aku tidak menyadari sejak kapan tubuhku terlempar keluar dari mobil. Terlalu cepat sampai aku tidak menyadari sejak kapan mobil itu terbakar disana._

 _"K-Kau.. T-Ta...piihh.. K-kena..pa..?"_

 _Dan satu-satunya hal terakhir yang aku ingat hanyalah seringai iblis dari Hyuuga Hinata._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

"Tapi... dilihat dari reaksi yang kau berikan, sepertinya kau tidak melupakannya, eh?" lamunan Sakura buyar ketika suara Neji kembali mengalun

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Sakura mendesis, matanya menatap tajam kearah Neji dan hal itu cukup berhasil membuat sebuah senyum meremehkan mampir diwajahnya.

"Dengan presentase sangat kecil untuk keluar dari situasi ini, tatapanmu sangat bagus **_Sakura_** " Sakura begidik ngeri ketika namanya diucapkan dengan nada dalam dan penuh nafsu

"Dan kau bertanya apa yang aku inginkan? Yang aku inginkan adalah penderitaan dari Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Neji

"Penderitaan? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menginginkan penderitaannya? Apa salahnya padamu?!" Sakura berteriak, merasa frustasi pada apa yang diucapkan oleh Neji

"Karna dia sudah membuatku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga" Tatapan Neji menggelap, matanya penuh dengan sorot dendam dan nafsu membunuh

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura

"Dia sudah membu–"

 ** _Tok... Tok... Tok..._**

Suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuat ucapan Neji terhenti. Dengan geram dia menatap tajam seorang pria bertubuh besar yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan ini.

"Ada apa, Jugo?" Tanya Neji dengan datar

"Dia sudah datang" sahut pria itu, membuat Neji kembali menampilkan seringai serupa iblis

"Hooo, cepat sekali. Ternyata benar ya, Jika seorang pemuda sedang jatuh cinta maka dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk sang gadis..." Neji memberi jeda pada ucapannya, kemudian menoleh kearah Sakura dan kembali berkata "...Termasuk mengorbankan nyawanya"

"Persiapkan dirimu, karna sebentar lagi kau akan melihat sebuah pertunjukan yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu, **_Sakura-chan_**!" Desisnya sebelum akhirnya pemuda Hyuuga itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan gelap ini.

"Sasuke-kun.."

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan santai menuju sebuah bangunan tingkat dua dihadapannya. Keadaan bangunan yang tampak tidak terawat dengan beberapa pohon rindang yang tumbuh disekitarnya membuat bangunan itu tampak menakutkan.

Namun tidak bagi pemuda yang masih berjalan dengan santai. Mata onyxnya menatap datar bangunan itu. Dia terus saja berjalan sampai akhirnya kaki jenjangnya sempurna menapaki ubin diruang pertama bangunan itu.

Dan gelap. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilihat oleh matanya. Keadaan ruangan ini terlalu gelap. Dan keadaan gelap seperti itu berhasil membuatnya berada dalam kewaspadaan penuh. Pemuda itu masih bergeming ditempatnya dan menunggu sampai pengelihatannya cukup menyesuaikan diri.

Setelah merasa sedikit bisa melihat keadaan ruangan itu,Dia mulai kembali berjalan menuju ketengah ruangan. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Bagaikan seekor kucing yang sedang mengintai bahaya, Sasuke –Pemuda itu– berusaha mencari darimana asal suara tadi. Dan...

 ** _KLIK_**

Seketika itu juga penerangan dalam ruangan menyala. Membuat semua yang ada diruangan terlihat dengan jelas, termasuk Sasuke yang sudah terkepung oleh puluhan orang pria bertubuh besar yang memegang berbagai senjata.

 _'Tap'_

 _'Tap'_

 _'Tap'_

 _'Tap'_

Pandangan bungsu Uchiha itu seketika teralihkan ketika pendengarannya kembali menangkap suara langkah kaki yang berjalan semakin mendekat. Dan kedua onyx nya sukses melebar ketika melihat sosok seorang pria yang sedang berdiri diujung tangga lantai dua.

Keterkejutan, Rasa amarah dan tidak percaya melingkupi dirinya. Terlebih ketika bungsu Uchiha itu melihat seringai yang terpasang diwajah rupawan sosok itu.

"Hallo, Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah kau masih mengingatku?" tanya pemuda itu masih dengan seringainya

" ** _Hyuuga Neji_** " Desis Sasuke penuh amarah, kedua onyxnya menatap tajam sosok Neji yang masih bergeming ditempatnya

" _Cih_! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah dalang dibalik penculikan Sakura" Ucap Sasuke, Nada penuh amarah tidak terelakkan dari ucapannya

"Penculikan 'kah? Hahaha jangan bercanda, Uchiha. Aku tidak menculiknya. Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar" Seringai itu berubah menjadi senyum meremehkan

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini, _Brengsek_!" Sasuke berteriak, membentak Neji yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan bentakan itu.

"Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini 'kah? Menurutmu kenapa Uchiha?" dan bukannya menjawab pemuda Hyuuga itu malah balik bertanya, membuat Sasuke yang masih berdiri diposisinya menjadi geram

"Tapi dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau sangat ingin tahu ya?" lanjut Neji dengan santai "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, tapi itu... jika kau bisa mengalahkan mereka" ucap Neji sebelum memberi isyarat pada semua orang yang mengepung Sasuke

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya seorang pria yang membawa kapak, maju dan menyerang Sasuke –yang dengan mudahnya dapat dihindari oleh bungsu Uchiha itu– Ketika melihat lawannya lengah dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke segera mengayunkan tendangannya pada pria itu. Tendangan yang cukup kuat dan sanggup membuat pria bertubuh besar itu langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa berfikir panjang Sasuke segera meraih kapak yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuh pria yang baru saja dihajar olehnya.

Melihat salah seorang rekannya terkapar begitu saja sukses membuat semua pria yang masih mengelilingi Sasuke menjadi geram. Dengan kapak yang berada ditangannya, Sasuke mulai menatap mereka dengan pandangan meremehkan, kemudian berucap "Ada lagi yang ingin pergi ke Neraka?"

" _Cih_! Sial! HABISI DIA!" komando dari salah seorang pria itu berhasil membuat anggota yang lain dengan serempak menyerang Sasuke.

Sementara pemuda yang menjadi targetnya hanya memandang datar kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang berlari menuju dirinya dengan berbagai senjata ditangan mereka.

 _'Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Sakura'_ batin Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mulai balik menyerang kumpulan pria bertubuh besar itu

 ** _BUAGHHH_**

 ** _BRUUKKK_**

 _"Argghhh"_

 ** _BRAAAKKKK_**

 ** _BUUGGGHHH_**

 _"Akhh..!"_

 ** _BUAAAAGGHHH_**

 ** _DUAAAKKK_**

 ** _BRAAK_**

 ** _BRAAKKKK_**

 ** _CRASHHH_**

 ** _BUUUGH_**

 ** _BUAGH_**

 ** _BRAKKK_**

Pukulan, Tendangan, Ayunan pedang, Kapak, tongkat dan balok terus saja berdatangan dan menyerang Sasuke. Berkali-kali semua senjata itu menggores ataupun mengenai dirinya, tapi berkali-kali pula dia berusaha untuk melawan dan kembali bangkit. Rasa sakit yang diterimanya seolah tidak berpengaruh apapun. Seolah tubuhnya sudah terlatih untuk menerima rasa sakit itu. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan luka gores yang membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit.

Dia hampir berhasil. Usahanya untuk melawan semua pria itu hampir berhasil. Dia bahkan sudah menghabisi 80% dari jumlah pria yang mengerubungi dirinya beberapa saat lalu.

Sedikit lagi...

Dia hanya perlu bertahan sedikit lagi...

Sedikit lagi...

Dia hanya perlu mengalahkan beberapa orang ini dan juga mengalahkan Neji...

Sedikit lagi...

Dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sakura...

Yaa...

Semuanya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi...

 ** _BUAAAGGGHHH_**

 ** _BRAAAKKKKKK_**

 ** _BRUUKKK_**

 ** _BRUUUKKK_**

Suara gaduh itu terdengar setelah tubuh Sasuke melayang dan jatuh ditumpukan balok dengan sangat kencang. Membuat tumpukan balok itu jatuh sementara tubuh pemuda itu terlihat sangat tidak berdaya.

Darah dari luka gores itu masih mengalir dengan deras. Membuat genangan disekitar tubuh Sasuke yang seperti kehilangan tenaga dan kendalinya. Perlahan tapi pasti pemuda itu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan saat semuanya mulai terlihat gelap, hal terakhir yang dilihat oleh Sasuke adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebilah pedang yang teracung pada lehernya. Beberapa detik setelahnya kesadaran pemuda itu benar-benar hilang.

 _'Sakura...'_

.

.

.

Suasana diruangan minimalis itu terlihat sangat tenang. Suasana yang terlihat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang terlihat sangat gusar.

Naruto –pemuda itu– terus saja menatap layar ponsel yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Hatinya luar biasa gelisah. Pasalnya ini sudah lewat 1 jam dari perjanjian awalnya dengan Sasuke.

"Cih! Sial! Kemana si Ayam brengsek itu?!" umpatnya dengan kasar

"149" Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menoleh kearah samping, tempat seorang pemuda bermata jade yang memandangnya dengan datar

"Apa?" tanya Naruto

"Itu adalah umpatanmu yang ke-149" sahutnya dengan datar

"Dan itu adalah komentarmu yang ke-150" timpal Naruto sama datarnya

"Hn" Naruto menghela nafas ketika mendengar jawaban super singkat yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara

"Tidak bisakah kita melakukan hal ini sekarang? Firasatku sangat buruk" ucap Naruto, mencoba memohon pada Gaara

"Tidak, semua rencana kita bisa gagal kalau kita bersikap gegabah. Lagipula firasat tidak bisa dijadikan acuan dalam taruhan antara hidup dan mati seseorang" sahut Gaara yang kembali bersikap denga tenang

"Kenapa kau bisa bersikap setenang itu? Apakah kau tidak khawatir pada Saku–"

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Naruto. Kegelisahan yang kau rasakan sekarang, aku juga merasakannya. Tapi aku memilih untuk menunggu daripada harus bersikap gegabah" Naruto terdiam, wajahnya menunduk setelah mendengar penuturan Gaara. Ucapan pemuda Sabaku itu jujur. Tidak ada kebohongan dalam sorot matanya.

 _'Cepatlah beri kami signal, Sasuke brengsek! Atau paling tidak percepatlah waktu, Kami-sama!'_ ucap batin Naruto dengan kesal

.

.

.

 ** _"Sasuke-kun..."_**

 ** _"Sasuke-kun..."_**

 ** _"Lari..."_**

 ** _"Jangan mendekat..."_**

 ** _"Kau harus pergi..."_**

 ** _"Selamatkan dirimu..."_**

 ** _"Sasuke-kun..."_**

 ** _BYUUUURRRRR_**

Sasuke terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya ketika seember air es mengguyur tubuhnya. Membuatnya basah kuyub. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangannya yang mengabur.

Matanya terbelalak lebar tepat ketika semuanya sudah terlihat jelas. Tepat 5 meter didepannya, Sakura berdiri dengan wajah yang luar biasa pucat dan ketakutan. Kedua tangannya terikat diatas kepala. Baju pasien rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat sudah sangat kotor dan sobek dibeberapa bagian.

Sasuke berusaha untuk berlari dan meraih gadis itu agar bisa memeluknya dalam rengkuhan yang kuat. Melindunginya dan menjaganya. Tapi semuanya sia-sia, pergerakan pemuda itu terbatas. Tangannya diikat tepat dibelakang kursi yang didudukinya. Namun walaupun begitu, dia tetap tidak menyerah. Dia berusaha untuk menyeret kursi tempatnya duduk agar bisa mendekati Sakura –gadis yang menatapnya dengan nanar.

 ** _CIT_**

 ** _CIITT_**

"Sakura..." panggilnya dengan nada putus asa, membuat gadis yang dipanggil mulai meneteskan air mata. Iris emeraldnya menatap penuh kepedihan Sasuke yang berusaha meraihnya.

 ** _CIITT_**

"Bertahanlah... Sakura... Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu" lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dan lagi-lagi hal itu berhasil membuat isakan sang gadis Haruno bertambah kencang

 ** _CIITT_**

 ** _BRUUKK_**

Tubuh pemuda itu jatuh bersamaan dengan kursi yang semula walaupun begitu dia tidak menyerah. Bungsu Uchiha itu berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Walaupun dia sendiri tahu bahwa hal tersebut sangat sulit dilakukan.

 ** _KRIEEETT.._**

 ** _BRAAKKK_**

Kedua remaja itu cukup terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting kasar. Namun keterkejutannya langsung berubah menjadi amarah tepat ketika siluet seorang pemuda tertangkap indra penglihatannya.

"Hooo? Sepertinya pangeran tampan kita sudah sadar. Bagaimana Uchiha? Apakah kau bahagia bertemu dengan tuan putrimu?" Neji –pemuda itu– berjalan kearah Sasuke dengan santai

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, **_Hyuuga_**!" Sasuke mendesis, matanya menatap tajam Neji yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya

"Kau bisa mengucapkan omong kosong itu sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi, apakah kau tidak sadar? Kalau nyawamu dan nyawa gadis itu berada ditanganku?" Seringai iblis kembali terlihat diwajah tampannya

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Neji? Kita adalah sahabat! Dan Sakura juga sahabatmu! Dia bahkan selalu membantumu disaat kau kesulitan! Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal sekejam ini?! KENAPA BRENGSEK?!" Sasuke berteriak, membentak Neji yang hanya memasang wajah datar

Melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke membuat Neji merasa muak. Amarah sudah memenuhi kepalanya dan karena hal itulah Neji segera menarik kursi yang diduduki oleh Sasuke. membuatnya berdiri seperti semula. Dan setelahnya dia mulai menarik rambut _chicken ass_ kebanggaan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Apakah kau sebodoh itu, Uchiha? Apakah kecelakaan kemarin berhasil membuatmu lupa pada apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! JANGAN BERCANDA BRENGSEK!" Bentak Neji dengan kilatan amarah terlihat jelas dikedua mata _Amethyst_ -nya.

" _Cih_! Tapi sepertinya kecelakaan kemarin benar-benar membuatmu lupa pada apa yang sudah kau lakukan" Neji mendecih sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Sasuke dan mulai berjalan kearah Sakura

"Tapi tenang saja, karna aku memiliki sebuah rencana untuk membuatmu ingat pada apa yang sudah kau lupakan" Sebuah seringai kembali hadir diwajah tampan pemuda Hyuuga itu tepat ketika dia berdiri dihadapan Sakura yang menatap nanar kearahnya.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika melihat apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan Neji dari saku celananya. Sebuah pisau lipat.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, brengsek!" Bentak Sasuke

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk memulai penderitaanmu, Pangeran" sahutnya dengan santai

"Jika kau berani menyakitinya walau hanya seujung kuku, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menderita, **_Hyuuga Neji_** " Ancam pemuda Uchiha itu dengan nafsu membunuh yang kuat

Keadaan sempat menjadi hening selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara tawa Neji mengalun dengan kencang dan mengerikan.

"Hmm? Apakah yang kau maksud dengan _'membuatmu menderita'_ adalah hal yang sama seperti ketika kau membuat Mitsuba Tenten menderita, Uchiha?" Sasuke menegang ketika nama Tenten disebutkan oleh Neji

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu memucat ketika aku menyebutkan nama gadis itu?" Seringai Neji hilang, sekarang yang terlihat diwajahnya hanyalah kepedihan, amarah dan rasa sakit

"JAWAB AKU, UCHIHA! AKU YAKIN KAU MASIH MENGINGAT GADIS ITU 'KAN? GADIS YANG MENDERITA KARNA ULAHMU! GADIS YANG BUNUH DIRI KARNA PERUSAHAANNYA KAU HANCURKAN! GADIS POLOS YANG KAU MANFAATKAN BEGITU SAJA! SEKALIGUS GADIS YANG KAU HANCURKAN HARAPAN DAN HATINYA!" Wajah Sasuke bertambah pucat, matanya terus saja menatap nanar kearah Neji.

"KAU SALAH! DIA BUNUH DIRI BUKAN KARNA–"

"Hmm? Sepertinya berita itu benar ya?" Neji terkekeh dengan santai sembari berjalan menjauhi Sakura

"Sebuah informasi yang mengatakan kalau Haruno Sakura adalah harta paling berharga milik Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura menegang ketika mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut Neji

"Tapi ada hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya. Nee, Uchiha- _samaa_ ,kalau dia memang hartamu yang sangat berharga, kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian? Kau tidak akan tahu siapa saja yang berniat untuk mengincarnya 'kan? Dengan banyaknya sainganmu, aku yakin ada banyak pula orang yang ingin melihat kau terpuruk. Dan saat mereka tahu kelemahanmu adalah gadis ini, Maka..." Neji menggantung kalimatnya, matanya menatap remeh kearah Sasuke

"Kau tahu kemana ujung dari kalimatku 'kan? Apakah selama ini kau memikirkan keselamatan gadis ini, eh? Tapi dilihat dari caramu sepertinya kau tidak mem–"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke menyela ucapan Neji

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh atau ikut campur dalam perusahaanmu. Dan masalah yang kau sebutkan tadi juga tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Neji terdiam.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah tawa meluncur dari bibir tipis Neji.

"Jangan bercanda, Uchiha. Tentu saja hal ini ada hubungannya denganku. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan repot-repot seperti ini" Neji tampak mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh sebelum mulai mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura

"Beberapa tahun lalu..." Ucap Neji memecah keheningan

"Ada seorang gadis manis yang sangat tulus dan baik" lanjutnya

"Seorang gadis yang tidak pernah merasa pamrih dalam menolong seseorang. Dia bahkan sangat baik kepada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Terlalu baik sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah sering dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang itu. Dan pada suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang berusaha untuk membangkitkan kembali perusahaannya" Ucapan Neji terhenti, pandangannya mulai mengeras

"Seperti biasa, dia selalu berusaha untuk menolong orang lain. Tidak perduli orang itu benar-benar dalam kesulitan atau hanya berpura-pura agar bisa memanfaatkannya. Yaa, dia menolong pemuda itu untuk membangun kembali perusahaan yang berada diambang kehancuran itu dengan sebuah kerja sama antara perusahaannya dengan milik pemuda itu" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa familiar dengan kisah yang diceritakan oleh Neji

"Dan kerja sama itulah yang membuatnya berakhir dengan kematian yang menyedihkan" Kedua tangan Neji terkepal kuat ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu

"Merasa familiar dengan cerita itu, Uchiha?" Sasuke menatap Neji, pandangannya berubah nanar.

Yaa! Dia mengenal cerita itu. Juga tentang gadis yang disebutkan dalam cerita Neji. Gadis yang menolongnya sekaligus gadis yang bunuh diri dihadapannya.

"Tunggu! Jadi maksudmu melakukan semua ini adalah untuk membalas kematian Mitsuba T–"

"Ya. Semua ini untuk membalas ketulusannya yang berujung maut!" Neji menyela ucapan Sasuke, _Amethyst_ -nya menatap tajam onyx itu

"Tapi Neji, kau harus tahu kalau dia bunuh diri bukan karna aku melainkan karna–"

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENGELAK SETELAH SEMUA YANG SUDAH TERJADI UCHIHA!" Neji memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih lantang

"Kau... sama sekali tidak berhak, Uchiha" Desis Neji

 _Amethyst_ miliknya menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Sangat tajam, namun Sasuke dapat melihat sorot terluka dalam mata itu. Dengan aura membunuh yang menguar disekitar tubuhnya dia mulai berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

 ** _BUAAGGHHH_**

 _"Arrgghh!"_

 _'Hentikan'_ ucap batin Sakura putus asa

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi kanan bibir tipisnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Namun sepertinya Neji tidak memperdulikan hal itu, dia kembali memukulnya secara bertubi-tubi. Terus seperti itu sampai wajah Sasuke benar-benar babak belur karenanya

 ** _BUAAGGHHH_**

 ** _BUUGGHH_**

 ** _BUUKKK_**

 ** _BUAAGGHHH_**

 ** _BUAAGGHHH_**

 ** _BUAAGGHHH_**

 _'Hentikan! Kumohon! Jangan sakiti Sasuke-kun!'_ lagi. Batin gadis itu kembali menjerit, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki dia berusaha untuk berontak dari ikatan yang melilit tangannya. Namun sekuat apapun berusaha atau berteriak yang keluar dari tenggorokannya hanyalah geraman putus asa yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Neji bertanya dengan nada penuh keputus asaan "Dia adalah gadis yang baik, Sasuke. Dia bahkan selalu membantumu dengan tulus. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Setelah semua bantuan dan ketulusan yang dia berikan padamu, Kenapa kau tega menghancurkannya? APAKAH KARNA KAU UCHIHA, JADI KAU BERHAK MELAKUKAN SEGALANYA TERMASUK MERENGGUT NYAWA GADIS ITU?!"

"Kau benar. Dia memang gadis yang baik. Gadis itu bernama Mitsuba Tenten, Seorang gadis _blasteran_ China-Jepang yang aku kenal ketika pertama kali membangun anak cabang Uchiha Corp di London 3 tahun lalu. Partner bisnis pertamaku. Gadis yang mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku. Dan benar apa yang kau katakan bahwa apa yang dia lakukan semuanya tulus. Tapi, dia bunuh diri bukan karna aku menghancurkan ha–"

 ** _BUAAGHHHH_**

 ** _BUAAGHHHH_**

 ** _BUAAGHHHH_**

 _"Ughh"_ Sasuke merintih ketika Neji kembali menghajarnya

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu bahwa kau sama sekali tidak berhak mengelak atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan _brengsek_!"

"Tapi aku memang tidak mengelak, Bodoh!" Sasuke balik membentak Neji, berusaha melawan pemuda Hyuuga dihadapannya

"KAU!" Teriak Sasuke dengan lantang "KAULAH PENYEBAB GADIS ITU BUNUH DIRI!"

 ** _DEG_**

Neji menatap nanar Sasuke yang masih bertahan pada ekspresi serius nan tajam miliknya.

"JANGAN MENGARANG CERITA YANG TIDAK PERLU, UCHIHA! APAKAH KAU SETAKUT ITU SAMPAI MELIMPAHKAN KESALAHAN PADA ORANG LA–"

"Aku tidak mengarang, Hyuuga! Aku ada disana ketika gadis itu kehilangan hati dan harapannya! Aku ada disana ketika dia terpuruk karena ulahmu!" Amarah Neji memuncak! Terlebih ketika dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti tidak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang membuat gadis itu terluka. Aku tidak–"

"Shion" Dan satu nama yang diucapkan Sasuke sukses membuat Neji terkejut

"Tenten datang ke kantormu dua hari sebelum insiden bunuh diri itu. Dia kesana untuk memberikan kejutan pada seorang direktur yang berhasil melejitkan karirnya dalam beberapa bulan sekaligus untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi diluar dugaan, yang mendapatkan kejutan hebat adalah Tenten dan bukannya dirimu" Sasuke menatap nyalang kearah Neji, amarah yang sudah lama terlupakan itu kini mulai muncul

"Dan aku yakin, kau pasti masih ingat apa yang dilakukan oleh direktur itu. Dia bermesraan dengan gadis bernama Shion. Ah, bukan hanya bermesraan tapi juga bercumbu!"

"JANGAN COBA-COBA UNTUK MEMPENGARUHIKU DENGAN CERITA BODOH ITU, BRENGSEK! TENTEN MENCINTAIMU! DIA MENGATAKAN HAL ITU PADAKU! PEMUDA YANG SELAMA INI SELALU DIA CERITAKAN PADAKU ADALAH KAU–"

"SADARLAH BODOH! Seorang pria yang selalu dia ceritakan padamu adalah KAU SENDIRI! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti hal itu?!"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Dia tidak pernah–"

"Itulah yang membuat Tenten selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Karna kau selalu menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri! Karna kau, gadis itu tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakannya! Dan karna kau pula dia memiliki keberanian untuk mengakhiri hidupnya!" Neji bergetar, matanya menatap nanar Sasuke yang masih pada ekspresinya. Tidak ada kebohongan dalam onyx itu. Semua yang dikatakan olehnya adalah kebenaran. Kebenaran yang terasa menakutkan baginya.

 ** _BRUUKKK_**

Neji jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya memucat. Kepedihan terlihat jelas dimatanya ketika mengetahui apa penyebab gadisnya bunuh diri.

"Dia terluka, Neji. Gadismu tersiksa. Dia bahkan menangisi hal itu semalaman. Dia terlihat seperti orang gila. Dan keesokan harinya sikapnya bahkan lebih parah. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, dan itu lebih mengerikan daripada melihatnya menangis" Sasuke menatap iba kearah Neji, keadaan pemuda itu terlihat seperti dirinya ketika kehilangan Sakura dulu

"Kenapa kau tega menyakitinya, Neji? Kalau kau memang benar mencintainya, kenapa kau menyakitinya? Dia–"

 ** _CKREK_**

Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Neji mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang entah darimana asalnya. Dan keterkejutannya bertambah parah ketika dia mengarahkan mocong pistolnya pada Sakura.

"Tunggu, Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau–"

" _URUSAI...!_ " Teriak Neji dengan lantang, wajahnya terangkat. Membuat Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang dipasang oleh pemuda Hyuuga dihadapannya.

Dan... benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu untuk menutup mulutmu, Uchiha?! Mitsuba Tenten bunuh diri karna kau! Itulah kenyataannya! Aku tidak perduli pada apa yang kau katakan tadi! Karna yang aku perdulikan hanyalah melihatmu menderita!" lanjutnya sembari bangkit dari posisinya

"Dan sekarang... Nikmatilah penderitaanmu, Uchiha Sasuke! Hiduplah dalam dunia penuh kesedihan tanpa gadis yang kau cintai"

 ** _DOOORRR_**

"SAKURAAAAA"

~OoOoO~

Pemuda itu berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Setiap langkah yang ditapaki olehnya membuat tekatnya semakin kuat. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mencari musik indahnya. Mencari gadisnya. Mencari cahaya dan kebahagiaannya. Dan dia harus menemukannya apapun yang terjadi.

Dia semakin berjalan tanpa tentu arah sampai akhirnya sebuah nada yang sangat dikenalnya menyambut gendang telinganya. Dia kenal nada ini! yaa dia sangat mengenalnya.

Dengan senyum secerah mentari musim semi, pemuda ini berlari menuju asal suara. Setiap detik laju larinya terus bertambah cepat dan cepat. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan musik indah itu lagi.

'Tunggulah disana! Aku pasti akan menemukanmu' itulah sederetan kalimat yang terucap begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya.

~OoOoO~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Arena Author:

HALLOO MINNA-SAAANNN! AKHIRNYA GOLD UPDATE LAGIIII..! YEAY!

Oke Gold tahu kalau fict ini sudah sangat-sangat terlambat update. Daan karenanya, Maafkanlah author yang unyu dan menggemaskan ini *Ditabok rame-rame* Hahahaha

Tapi Gold punya alasan khusus koo kenapa ga update fict ini selama 3 atau 4 bulan (?) *Segitu ga lama kan yak?/Pasang muka polos* Hahhaa

Jadi gini, kemaren gold sempet sakit selama 2 minggu dan Gold juga baru selesai UTS. Ditambah beberapa pekerjaan yang harus Gold selesaikan dalam waktu dekat. jadilah fict ini ngaret dari jadwal seharusnya update -_- Gold benar-benar minta maaf, ga maksud buat bikin kalian nunggu kooo :(

Okee! Sudahi saja curcol gaje itu -_- Nanti bia-bisa curcolnya lebih panjang dari cerita aslinya, BHAK!

Gimana dengan cerita diatas? Masalahnya kurang greget? Atau malah gajelas alurnya? hahaha tapi intinya chapter 12 sudah selesai DAAANNNN yang paling penting adalah pelaku dari penculikan dan penabrak Sakura sudah muncul! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah cerita ini akan berakhir ' _Sad Ending_ ' atau ' _Happy ending_ ' ? Menurut kalian yang mana nih? Oh ya, fict ini juga udah mau selesai, mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi semuanya bakalan kelar. Dan untuk sequel...

Gold masih mempertimbangkan hal itu. Kalau ada yang mau request sequelnya boleeh ko PM Gold ;)

Sepertinya sekian dulu Note gaje ini~ gold akan melanjutkan untuk membalas review kalian~

Jamurlumutan462 : Kamu aja baper apalagi aku yang bacaa -_- Hahahhaa, ini udah next yaaaa ;)

Nindy584 : Iyaaa, dia emang gitu orangnya hahah XD Gimana Sakura? Udah kejawab ya dichapter ini ;) Kapan mereka ketemu? Udah kejawab juga kaaannn~ Dan ini udah lanjut yaaa

1 : Kamu kasian sama mereka? Ga kasian sama akuuu? :( *Gold baper* Hahah ini udah lanjut yaaaa ;)

syahidah973 : Yah? Hahaha dia kesel XD Cekek aja cekek. Dia mah emang gitu orangnyaaa~ *Apaansi gold-_-*. Ini udah lanjut yaa ceritanyaa, dan yaaa cerita ini udah mau selesai~ paling 1 atau 2 chapter lagii ;;)

williewillydoo : udah lanjut yaa, gomen kalau lamaa

Tia TakoyakiUchiha : Heh? Kamu nangis? Jangan nangiiisss -_- Nih Gold kasih tisuu buat elat ingusnya ;;) hehe ini udah lanjut yaaaa~

ArukichiArakida : Ciee Gold dipujiii . *jadi maluuu* hahhaa Makasih buat pujiannyaa, ini udah lanjut yaa

zarachan : Udaaah Lanjuuut

Hinamori Hikari : Iyaa Gold juga bingung, ini cerita kenapa jadi belibet dan tragis begini -_- End dari plesbeknya? Udah ko Chapter 11 itu chapter plesbek terakhir~ Daaan dichapter ini sang pangeran kita juga sudah menemukan tuan putrinya~ *Baca: Sasuke dan Sakura*

Harika-chan ELF : Bejek-bejek giih kalo berani XD Chanyeol? Makanan jenis apa itu? *kidding* hahaha Gold gatauuuu -_- Gold kan buka K-popers~ Dan gold juga males ngobok-ngobok gugel, mending Gold obok-obok hati doi ajaaa ;;)

Dan ini udah update yaa, Gomen kalau lama -_- wkwkwkwk

Klepek-klepek? Sama Chanyeol? Maaf tapi hati gold udah tertambat buat yamada Ryosuke salah satu personel Hey! Say! JUMP! Kalo gatau obok-obok gugel aja giiih ;) Risnusaki : Iya kusut kayak benang yang dikuwel-kuwel (?)

Yosh, minna-san! terimakasih buat review kalian yaa. Buat yang ga Gold bales bukan berarti Gold gamau bales, tapi review kalian engga muncul di kolom review. Tapi tenang, review itu tetp masuk ke e-mail Gold koo. Dan buat yang sudah membaca chapter ini, seperti biasa jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kalian dikolom review yaaa ;) Sekian dari Gold, _See you next chapter guys!_


End file.
